


In Arduis Fidelis 4

by DontAppallMeWhenImHigh



Series: In Arduis Fidelis [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abused Sherlock, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charles Augustus Magnussen Being Creepy, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sherlock, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh/pseuds/DontAppallMeWhenImHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is  18 and his life is more confined than ever before, Magnussen is ensuring his submission but its  being won at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lauther Gives Riddick Indigestion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this far , hope you are enjoying my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauther and Riddick do not get along.....

“Good morning Riddick,” Lauther, Magnussens beta butler, said tonelessly as he placed a beige folder on the table directly across from Riddick’s breakfast plate.  
Alan nodded in acknowledgement as he cut his fried egg into two and speared a mushroom with his fork, before smearing the forkful through his tomato ketchup and popping it into his mouth. He took his own sweet time answering Lauther as the butler was not a person he liked. The man exuded a cold air of professional detachment and was always politely distant but there was just something about him that Riddick never trusted and even though he had worked closely with the butler for many years now yet he wouldn’t claim to know the man on a personal level. It was precisely that level of cold detachment that made him the perfect butler for Magnussen.  
“What’s this then?” Riddick queried as he flipped the folder open with one hand and took a huge bite of rye bread, Lauther gave an almost imperceptible moue of distaste as Riddick took a huge gulp of tea with his mouthful of food.

“There are some,” Lauther paused momentarily, watching with hidden revulsion as Riddick wiped the plate clean of food with a folded slice of bread. “Some changes to Sherlock’s schedule for the week ahead that Mr Magnussen wishes implemented.”  
Riddick frowned. “No garden access between 10-12 and 2-3, why’s that then?”  
“Aleksander’s nannies use the gardens during those times, weather permitting. Mr Magnussen does not wish the nursery routine to be interrupted,” Lauther said smoothly.  
“The lad’s not to use the gardens in case he runs into his son?” Riddick’s voice was even but his expression was one of disapproval.  
“As you are aware Sherlock’s behaviour over this past month in London has been less than exemplary on several occasions. Mr Magnussen feels, now we are here in Denmark, that this is the perfect opportunity for Sherlock to be redirected.”  
Riddick put down his mug and poured a second tea before staring appraisingly at the butler. “Redirected?” He let the word hang in the air between them “His heat is due Tuesday, that leaves the Monday bank holiday free and we were told he would be allowed to spend the morning of it with his child. “  
“That’s no longer the schedule. Sherlock is to visit Aleksander with Mr Magnussen this morning for half an hour from 10 to 10.30. Monday is now scheduled to include accompanying Mr Magnussen to an exhibit of modern art in Copenhagen and to a black tie dinner and fundraiser in the evening.”

“He won’t like it and if he doesn’t will mean trouble.” Riddick spoke bluntly.  
“It’s part of your job to ensure Sherlock behaves.”  
“That’s all very fine and fucking dandy but you know as well as I do that’s more difficult of late.”  
“Mr Magnussen is aware of that,” Lauther said coldly. “He feels sure you can cope.”  
Riddick laughed sardonically. “He’s more confident than I am then. The lad hates being here. It’ll be a struggle to get him into the heat suite as it is, the only reason he isn’t acting up already is the child; he was promised time with him this trip.”  
Lauther raised an eyebrow. “Remember who you work for, it’s not your place to pass comment. Sherlock’s views are immaterial. If your team finds managing one teenage omega too challenging perhaps you should explain that to Mr Magnussen.”  
“Fuck you!” Riddick pushed back from the table and stood, leaning forward with both hands slammed flat on the table top. “Have some fucking heart. The boy wants to see his son, that’s only bloody natural. Yeah his behaviour hasn’t been the best, but fucking Hell he was looking forward to this, now you want me to tell him it’s a bloody let down again! I’m telling you, if I tell him that he WILL fucking act up and trust me that isn’t as easy to control nowadays. The lad’s a ruddy genius. Remember London? He hacked into the whole in house security systems and shut everything down!”

“Mr Riddick, “Lauther cut coldly across the Alpha guard’s conversation. “ There will be one visit of half an hour’s duration commencing at 10 and ending at 10.30 this morning. Sherlock will accompany Mr Magnussen and a security guard of your choice or you yourself; will be present at all times. At 11 Sherlock may use the dance studio for an hour followed by lunch at 12. He is to be confined to his private suite between 12-30 and 4-00 pm. At 4 he has a scheduled pre heat medical with Dr Hoi. At 5 he has a violin tutorial scheduled. Dinner will be at 8 in Mr Magnussens private suite. The new routine for Monday is contained in the file you have there. On Tuesday Sherlock will go into heat and is to be escorted to the heat suite. How you accomplish that task is up to you.” There was a long loaded silence.  
“You’re a cold bastard!” Riddick stood looking down at the beta butler from his full, imposing Alpha height. “You don’t give a toss for the lad’s situation do you? I’ll tell him and I’ll get him where the boss wants him, but don’t say I didn’t warn you if there is any trouble resulting from this morning’s work. You’ve said your piece now get out, I have work to get done and Sherlock to see to.”

Riddick waited until the door closed behind Lauther to scrutinise Sherlock’s new schedule and restrictions. The number of changes weren’t huge but many were petty changes and Riddick knew Sherlock would find them restrictive and tiresome, especially the dance studio times which were all moved to late in the evening when Sherlock loved to dance early in the day.  
Riddick knew as a certainty there would be some kind of reaction to the new visitation time and to be honest he couldn’t blame Sherlock if there were. He knew the Omega had been excited about seeing Aleksander now he was three and had started nursery school and he had seemed happy to have the rare chance to see his son by himself. Now that chance was gone and in its place was a supervised short visit in the company of his alpha. Riddick didn’t just expect Sherlock to react angrily, he knew the boy would. It was only a question of how.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The bitterness of disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick delivers bad news and Sherlock loses his temper.

At eight Riddick tapped twice on the closed doors to Sherlock’s suite of rooms and entered immediately, using his master key. Sherlock was up and dressed in black skin tight jeans, and a black, white and grey tightly fitted t shirt. Riddick’s heart sank as he realized the sole reason the teen was up and dressed so early was to be ready for the visit to his son.  
Sherlock swung his long legs round as Riddick entered and stared intently at the guard from his seat by the window overlooking the formal garden.  
“No!” Sherlock said quietly, the disappointment clear in his voice. “Why? What have I done this time?”  
Riddick had no idea how Sherlock had deduced the changed situation so fast but he knew better than to think that meant he would accept the news any more readily.  
“I’m sorry. You’re still seeing your son; Mr Magnussen will be going with you, that’s all. It’s not cancelled just changed; the visit is moved to 10 this morning now.”  
“He promised I could see him on my own!” Sherlock’s voice was truculent.  
“I’m sure he has his reasons, “Riddick soothed. “ Look on the bright side, it’s still happening.”  
“You don’t understand!” Sherlock’s said darkly. “It won’t be the same. Why has he changed his mind? I did everything he asked, everything!” Sherlock’s voice rose angrily. “This is shit!”  
“Hush down lad.” Riddick tried to reason with Sherlock patiently.  
“Why? Why should I? Whatever he says he changes! He never keeps his word and I did everything he wanted!” Sherlock was clearly angry, his vivid blue eyes full of hurt. Riddick’s hands tensed uselessly at his side, he wanted to speak his mind but he couldn’t. It wasn’t hard to guess that the 'everything' Sherlock had done, to earn the right to see his son, had been sexual acts , the boy's sense of betrayal was clear.

Sherlock stared at Riddick, angry as a wild cat, curled and tense, all feline angles and feral wild eyes. Riddick met the teens gaze openly and let Sherlock deduce his true feelings of sympathy without deceit. When the boy had scanned Riddick’s face he didn’t speak but sighed and turned frustratedly away to stare moodily out the window.  
Riddick gave a relieved sigh. “I’ll be up for you just before 10 to walk you down for the visit.”  
Sherlock didn’t turn or answer. The guard turned to go and suddenly Sherlock spoke, his voice was raw. “I don’t want to go anymore.” Sherlock said emphatically.  
“Lad!” Riddick was shocked by Sherlock’s decision.  
“I’m not going!” Sherlock voice was empty of all emotion and filled with a stubborn determination.  
“C’mon don’t act up. You still get to see your son. “  
“I’m not going!” Sherlock said mutinously.  
“C’mon, don’t do this. Just think about seeing Aleksander.” Riddick tried persuasion.  
“I’m not going!” Sherlock practically shouted the words. “Why don’t you ever listen to me? I don’t want to go anymore! I told you I’m _not _going!” He glared at Riddick angrily.__

____

“C’mon Sherlock, don’t do this to yourself.” Riddick said calmly, trying hard to defuse some of Sherlock’s anger. “You have to go, you know that.”  
“I’m _not _going!” Sherlock was defiant.__  
Riddick shook his head. “Sherlock, c’mon lad, calm down and just think.”  
“No. I don’t care! I’m not going and I don’t care what happens now!” Sherlock spat the words out furiously.  
Riddick tried one last time. “Don’t be stubborn. If you do this you know what’s going to happen. I don’t want to see you hurt. Just calm down and think about what you are saying and what it means.”  
Sherlock shook his head once in wordless refusal and turned away to stare out the window. “No.” It was spoken with finality, his back turned and his arms hooked tight around his knees as the omega curled stubbornly into a ball.  
Riddick left the room feeling sickened. He had known something like this would happen but this was the worst of all possible outcomes. Fuck it! Now there was nothing he could do but tell the boss his Omega was refusing to obey.


	3. Destruction and Breakages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betrayed Sherlock loses his temper .The repercussions are devastating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has scenes of violent abuse and its aftermath

There was a sudden loud crash from inside Sherlock’s room and Riddick took a step towards the door just as his phone rang. Arvo’s name, one of Magnussen's handpicked Danish security team, flashed up on screen and Riddick answered hastily.  
“Don’t tell me!” Riddick said as there was another huge crash from inside Sherlock’s rooms.  
“He’s smashing the room up,” Arvo answered flatly. “That crash was the flat screen TV!” There was another huge bang and the sound of shattering glass. “And that was the lamp against the doors!”  
“You’d better get down here!” Riddick said hurriedly as he rang the boss himself.  
Magnussen answered on the first ring. “Is there a problem?” The Alpha asked brusquely.  
“Sorry Sir. It’s the lad…. Sherlock. He took the new schedule changes badly. He’s smashing the room up, says he won’t come down to visit Aleksander” Riddick felt guilty just saying it, but there was no hiding Sherlock’s refusal, it was impossible now to protect the lad from the repercussions.  
“I see. Prevent him from continuing. I’ll be there shortly.” Magnussen's voice held a sick kind of satisfaction now he had a reaction from Sherlock to correct and Riddick felt a sense of unease grip his stomach.

The noise got louder from inside the room as Arvo hurried along the corridor.  
“Sounds like the bookcases are going next!” Riddick said. “Let’s get in there and try stop him. Try not to hurt him. I’ll go left, you go right. “  
The two guards opened Sherlock’s door and stepped inside. Faced with an intimidating pair of hired muscle Sherlock hesitated only for a moment before toppling the huge empty bookcase to the floor.  
“Stop it!” Riddick said, the warning clear in his deep voice, as he moved to Sherlock’s left.  
“Come on Sherlock!” Arvo said as he moved to Sherlock’s right.  
As the two guards closed in Sherlock made a sudden run for the bedroom door behind him only to be tackled hard from behind by Arvo and forced down to the floor as he kicked and fought. The two guards struggled to restrain him with minimal injury and Sherlock ended up crushed face first down onto the floor with both arms twisted high behind his slender back.  
“Stop fighting us before you dislocate your shoulder!” Riddick urged.  
“No!” Sherlock’s whole body was tense with rejection.  
Riddick carefully applied more pressure to Sherlock’s wrists. “Let’s get him turned over!”  
Sherlock swore breathlessly and fought the hands restraining him as Riddick and Arvo turned him over onto his back and forcibly pinned him down as he struggled desperately.  
“Ahh c’mon lad! We don’t want to hurt you! Stop fighting us!” ” Riddick pleaded as Sherlock swore breathlessly, fighting violently to get free.

“That will be enough.” Magnussens cold authoritarian voice cut crisply through the chaos. In that split second Sherlock froze and Riddick and Arvo manhandled the defiant Omega to his feet and held him there, facing his angry Alpha. Magnussen strode forward as though the carpet wasn’t strewn with debris and smashed glass.  
Sherlock was gasping for breath, his slim rib cage heaving.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Quick as a snake Magnussens hand lashed out and caught Sherlock tightly by his chin, fingers biting hard into Sherlock’s jawbone. Magnussen’s glacial blue eyes stared coldly into the Omega's angry blue eyes but Sherlock refused to answer.  
A muscle jumped in Magnussens cheek and his jaw clenched.  
“Leave us!” The Alpha's eyes remained locked with Sherlock’s and he didn’t so much as glance at the two security guards as they released Sherlock’s arms and stepped back. “Wait outside Riddick.”  
Reluctantly Riddick followed Arvo to the door as Sherlock stared, defiant and tearful, at Magnussen. The guard hadn’t even shut the door before there was the cracking sound of an open handed slap followed by another and another.

Riddick stood opposite the double doors that led to Sherlock’s rooms and looked at his watch anxiously, twenty minutes passed by before the door opened and a breathless Magnussen exited the room, tugging at his cufflinks.  
“Escort Sherlock downstairs to the hall at 9.50……without further incident.” The Alpha's words were clipped with controlled anger and he met the guard’s eyes directly as though daring him to comment.  
Riddick nodded. “Yes Sir.”  
Magnussen moved past the guard and Riddick noticed red marks on the backs of Magnussen's hands as though somebody had scratched frantically at them. He felt a dull nausea grip his stomach.  
“I need to change this shirt, “ Magnussen said almost as an afterthought as he twisted the cuff, Riddick glanced down and saw several small flecks of bright red blood against the white cotton.  
As soon as the boss moved downstairs Riddick made for the doors, unlocking them without knocking and entering quickly.

Sherlock was in a heap upon the bed, arms crossed and cradling his head defensively, t-shirt ripped violently apart at the neck and shoulder. Riddick squatted down beside him noticing the dark red weal’s that marked the teen’s arms and wrists.  
“Let me see.” Riddick coaxed, about to break his own self-imposed no contact rule and take hold of Sherlock’s arms but there was no need, the boy himself moved them carefully away from their protective block over his face.  
“Fuck lad!” Riddick swore quietly.  
Sherlock looked back at him emptily; his neck was mottled with blood red welts that would soon be the dark ugly bruises of strangulation. There were some huge bruises across Sherlock’s face; his lip was split and bleeding and the Omega's eyes were full of tears, flinching away from Riddick’s worried stare.  
“It doesn’t matter,” Sherlock’s beautiful voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper. The Omega turned his face away from Riddick and struggled awkwardly to sit up. Riddick reached out a hand unthinkingly and Sherlock stared at it mutely without moving until Riddick dropped his hand back to his side.  
“I need to change,” Sherlock said tearfully, pulling bleakly at his ripped t-shirt as he stood shakily and moved unsteadily past Riddick towards his bathroom.  
“Sit down!! I’ll get the Doctor. Let him take a look at you.”  
The breath hissed between Sherlock’s teeth violently. “Why can’t you leave me alone? I don’t want the Doctor!”  
Riddick began to reply. “Sherlock…”  
“Just go away,” Sherlock whispered. “Please!” he added brokenly.

Riddick nodded, his lips tight shut. Sherlock was stood still facing away from him, silent. “All right, if you say you aren’t hurt I won’t get the Doc.”  
Sherlock laughed, a bitter little sound, at the Alpha guards choice of words and Riddick’s head jerked up to stare at the Omega who had turned to face him.  
“Did I say I’m not hurt?” Sherlock said bleakly. “Just go away and leave me alone! I don’t want you here.”  
Riddick shook his head, and stood. “If you need me for anything, I’ll be right outside.”  
Sherlock stood pale and miserable, his eyes full of hurt. “ _If _I need you? “ He said incredulously in a small voice and he sounded so utterly hopeless that Riddick’s gut clenched. Sherlock stared accusingly right at Riddick and as he spoke he sounded close to tears. “ _If _?” Sherlock repeated incredulously as he dropped his voice to a broken whisper. “You could help me, I know sometimes you want to, I can see it in your face….but you don’t!”____  
Riddick felt the shame of that one simple truth. Sherlock looked hopelessly at the Alpha guard. “You’re the only…” the Omega took a shuddering breath as he struggled to control his emotions, “the only … the closest person I have to a friend here Alan! “ The teen was barely audible as he wiped angrily at his tears with the back of his hand. “And I know, I _know _, you think what’s happening isn’t right! I can see it in the way you tense your shoulders and your jaw when Charles is in the same room as me . I could read it in your face just now. You want to help me, you never do but you want to!” Sherlock stopped, gulping hard at the tight, raw, ache in his throat. Sobbing at the physical pain it was causing him to talk, the bruising around his throat livid against his pale skin now.__  
Riddick stood tense; his mind a maelstrom of muddied emotions and fear that the teen would be overheard. “Hush lad, don’t say anymore.” He let his eyes flick to the security cameras above them, desperate to remind the Omega that nothing was private.  
“Why?” Sherlock hissed the words at Riddick. “Is he going to choke me again? Slap me? Push me down on the bed and beat on me? Rape me? Do you think any of it matters anymore? You’re the only person here who cares….. even a little; Alan and I’d beg you if I thought it would help!” Riddick shook his head urgently at the boy, trying to warn him, God knows what would happen if Magnussen was watching this.  
Sherlock looked hopelessly at the guard. “Please Alan…please?”  
Riddick shook his head in rejection and stood back, trying to snap the tightly wound thread of tension that connected them. “I can’t help you lad.” He kept his voice flat and final.  
Sherlock stared at Riddick helplessly, wiping away tears, shattered and broken in defeat as he spoke. “You can but you won’t! I was wrong. I’m stupid, stupid! I should know better! You’re not anything like a friend. I should have known, I have no one I can trust.” Sherlock turned without looking back, walking slowly to the bathroom and shutting the door hard behind him as Riddick stood alone in the smashed chaos of Sherlock’s ruined room.


	4. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick tries to protect Sherlock and secures proof of Magnussens abuse for Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes details of Sherlock's physical abuse that may be triggering

Riddick pushed open the door to the guard’s room and spoke quickly an urgent voice. “We need to lose some footage, what just happened in Sherlock’s room; the boss mustn’t see it or hear it.”  
The three guards in the room locked eyes with Riddick over the table.  
“I couldn’t shut him up, he was upset, wouldn’t listen. If the boss hears what was said I’m fucked and the lad as well! He can’t take anymore, poor little bastard.” Riddick felt desperate.  
“We’ve all been watching,” Clarkson answered flatly. “I made a start already. I hacked into it so I can splice that footage of you and Sherlock out, and bump the clock on. I can’t guarantee the boss won’t notice but he would have to be watching the footage closely every minute and I’m betting he won’t want to watch himself whaling on Sherlock. Not his greatest hour.”  
Looking at the computer screen Riddick winced inwardly. The footage showed clearly what had happened while he had been waiting outside Sherlock’s room. Sherlock was rocked with heavy, open handed slaps to the face, dragged around like a rag doll by the taller, stronger Alpha, pinned down on the bed. Flailing in panic, as he pulled ineffectually at Magnussens hands as they closed round his neck.  
“Fuck!” Riddick swore, the images on the screen were shockingly brutal, Sherlock looked so breakable next to the masculine musculature of his Alpha, Alan felt a fierce surge of instinctive alpha protectiveness at seeing an Omega distressed and brutalized.

“It’s done,” Clarkson said with a geek’s satisfaction. “What will I do with the edited footage?”  
“Put it on a disk and give it here, “Riddick kept his tone casual as though it was no big deal. “That way if there’s any problem I’ll take the flak and keep you all out of it.” Clarkson nodded and handed over the disk and Riddick pocketed it, keeping any sign of relief from his face. He needed that footage for the lad’s brother Mycroft.  
The current live feed showed Magnussen in his office, changing his tie and deep in conversation with the butler Lauther.  
Sherlock’s room coverage showed two of the estate handymen fixing the empty bookcases to the wall as the maids began clearing away the smashed items and broken glass. Sherlock sat at the table, he looked hopelessly lost, his head in his hands, staring sadly down in silence.

At 9.40 Riddick and Dyer opened the door to Sherlock’s suite and noticed the bookcases were now back in place and a fixed wall mount for replacement flat screen was being fixed above the fireplace. The lad’s few books were stacked in a small pile on the table ready for him to replace on the shelves , the broken glass and lamps had been removed and the carpet freshly vacuumed, even the flowers had been replaced.  
Sherlock neither looked over nor spoke as the two guards entered, rising slowly with little of his usual supple grace and ignoring the brightly gift wrapped box that had to contain a gift for Aleksander.  
Sherlock didn’t acknowledge Riddick with so much as a glance as they left the room and headed downstairs.


	5. Aleksander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bruised and battered Sherlock gets to visit his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fader is one of the Danish words for father.

Magnussen was stood in the pale and airy hallway, immaculate in a grey suit and pale blue shirt with expensive silk tie. The Alpha gave Sherlock an evaluating glance as the Omega came stiffly down the last few steps of the curved modern staircase flanked by two bodyguards, his lovely face marred by grey and purple bruises.  
The skin tight black jeans and slim fit, fine knit sweater showed Sherlock’s graceful, lean dancers body to perfection and the black cashmere scarf gave the teen an air of androgynous sophistication as his rich, glossy curls tumbled down over it. Despite his punishing violence of earlier Magnussen gave a low rumble of Alpha arousal.  
The Alpha waited till Sherlock had joined him before placing a hand firmly round Sherlock’s arm and steering the teenage Omega to the double doors that led to the nursery suite. Opening the doors with his own key card Magnussen held the doors open for Sherlock to pass through. Riddick and Dyer followed.  
Inside the bright warm room was filled with sunlight. The floor was a pale, bleached beech and one curved glass wall overlooked a private play area with yellow sandpit and a compact wooden and red pirate ship climbing frame. A large, dappled grey Edwardian rocking horse and child sized wooden play fort stood empty. There were two blue denim covered sofas in a cosy seated area with a multi coloured rug between them and a green dinosaur bookcase with its spine full of books.  
Riddick stood unobtrusively to one side of the doors and Dyer stood on the other.  
Aleksander was sat on the lap of one of his nannies, pointing happily at pictures in the book they were reading and chatting happily away in Danish.  
When he saw Magnussen the child cried “Fader!” and got down from the nannies lap at once. Riddick could see nothing of Sherlock’s striking, unusual beauty in the Alpha child, who was blonde and Aryan in appearance like his father Magnussen.  
Magnussen kept his palm flat on Sherlock’s slim back, steering him unobtrusively but firmly towards the couch, opposite Aleksander, where nobody was sitting. Sherlock sat , looking down silently.  
The child came immediately to Magnussen, obviously familiar with his father, and had to be reminded to say hello to Sherlock by his nanny. Riddick wasn’t sure the child knew who Sherlock was.  
Aleksander had bought the book he had been reading, and Magnussen looked at it very briefly with the child, talking in Danish, after a few minutes Aleksander began playing with a collection of small wooden cars on the rug at their feet.  
Magnussen was engaged in a conversation in Danish regarding Aleksander’s routine with the nanny. The child was making siren noises as he drove the fire engine along the floor closer to Sherlock. When the truck reached Sherlock’s beautifully arched, bare feet the child stopped and looked up, curiously. “Beep, beep!” he said.  
Magnussen turned his head as Sherlock seemed to drag his focus back to the room and the child with difficulty, without speaking Sherlock pulled his feet up out of the child’s way to sit cross-legged on the couch.  
Aleksander seemed interested and stood up, coming to lean on Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock was still and silent and Riddick felt uneasy to see him so mute and downcast when he had been so excited about seeing his son. Aleksander peered up into Sherlock’s face. “Your mouth’s hurt and your face!” The child said clearly. Magnussen moved his body to stare directly at Sherlock, it was a silent warning. Sherlock touched two fingers to the cut on his lip which was bleeding sluggishly and looked down at his bloody fingertips. Magnussen reached across to proffer a crisp handkerchief which Sherlock folded and pressed to his lip silently.  
“I banged it.” Sherlock said softly to Aleksander.  
“Did it hurt? Nanny can make it better, “the child said emphatically. “ Nanny has magic plasters with animals on.”  
“Does she? Which animal do you like best?” Sherlock’s voice was very gentle.  
“Lions, and el’phants, and bears. Did you cry when you banged it?”  
“A little.” Sherlock said quietly.  
“I don’t cry. I’m a big boy.” Aleksander said proudly.

“Sherlock is my Omega and your birth parent” Magnussen spoke directly to Aleksander before Sherlock could answer the child. “Remember what I told you? You were born an Alpha....Alphas' are stronger and bigger. Omegas' are beautiful but they are weak so an Omega belongs to his Alpha and the Alpha looks after them. Sherlock is mine and one day when you are a grown man an Omega as beautiful as Sherlock will belong to you.”  
There was silence. Aleksander looked puzzled and was quiet for a minute, and then he smiled as he thought of something to say. “You’re very pretty,” he said to Sherlock.  
“Thank you. You’re very handsome.” Sherlock said, he sounded exhausted.

“Why are you sad? Does your mouth hurt?” Aleksander leant on Sherlock’s lap with both arms.  
“I’m not sad, it only hurts a little.” Sherlock answered.  
“If you were a ….a…” The child hesitated on the word.  
“Alpha? “Sherlock said.  
Aleksander nodded. “It wouldn’t hurt at all because then you’d be really, really strong like my Fader. Nothing hurts my Fader!”  
Riddick felt anxiety gnaw at his gut as Sherlock stayed mutely downcast.  
“I think you’re right. Your father is very strong.” Sherlock’s voice was a little shaky.  
“I knew your lip hurts!” Aleksander said triumphantly. “You’re crying. Look! I can see tears.”  
Sherlock turned his head away wiping frantically at his eyes as Magnussen caught Aleksander with both hands, catching the child under his arms, before swinging him up, back and away from Sherlock. The child burst into tears.  
“Take the child out!” Magnussen ordered brusquely and the nanny stepped forward and efficiently took the crying child away towards the door.  
“Please! I’m sorry!” Sherlock said.” I didn’t mean to get upset.”  
Magnussen looked furious.


	6. Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is so stressed he reacts physically and collapses.  
> Riddick sees Dr Hoi in action and finds what he see's hard to take.  
> A decision is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for leaving comments and con crit it's really helpful. Thanks also for leaving kudos or bookmarking my story. Its all good to get feedback like that.  
> I have to go away for a few days so I am posting this update up early .  
> I hope its not too full of mistakes.  
> Enjoy ....

Sherlock stood up rapidly, obviously flustered and as he did he staggered and fell forward. Magnussen grabbed at him instinctively and before Riddick and Dyer could round the couch to help, Magnussen had his arms full of unconscious Omega and the two bodyguards took hold of Sherlock’s long legs so they could lift him onto the couch. The teen looked pale and clammy and Riddick could feel a thready, rapid pulse at the boy’s marked neck as he pulled the scarf open.

There was no need to send for Dr Hoi, the surveillance cameras meant he would already have been alerted.  
Riddick pushed a cushion under Sherlock’s head and pulled the boy's scarf off while Dyer went to open the doors for Dr Hoi, as Riddick went to drop the scarf onto the floor Magnussen’s hand whipped out and he snatched the scarf back and bought it up under his nose for a second before dropping it and pulling at Sherlock’s arm, rolling the teen roughly onto his side and burying his nose in the nape of Sherlock’s neck with a low possessive growl. 

Riddick held up his hands to show open, empty palms and backed away from the couch. Magnussens reaction could only mean one thing, Sherlock was almost in heat and touching another man’s Omega when he was on the cusp of oestrus without permission could make any Alpha react violently. 

Sherlock was still out cold as Magnussen rubbed his mouth against the weeping bond bite with a low rumble deep in his chest. Dr Hoi hurried into the room and over to Magnussen. The Beta Doctor posed no threat and Magnussen let the man examine Sherlock as the boy started to come around, stepping away and sitting on the other couch as the check-up continued. It took several minutes for the Omega to regain full consciousness and he looked terrible when he did, waxy and pale.

Dr Hoi palpated Sherlock’s neck and looked into his eyes; before checking his heart and lungs. “I will need to examine Sherlock internally to be sure but I think he is entering heat. “  
“So soon?” Magnussen queried.  
“It can happen when an Omega is under,” Dr Hoi paused, looking for tactful words to say what he thought, “…extreme physical strain. The proximity of an angered Alpha can cause a stressed Omega to enter heat prematurely to encourage the Alpha’s protective urge to mate. “  
“I see…. Riddick, I want you both to escort Sherlock to the heat suite where you are to remain with him while Dr Hoi has completes his examination.” Magnussen looked at Sherlock as he spoke.

Riddick looked at Sherlock.... the boy was as white as a sheet and looked as though standing was beyond him, let alone walking. “I’ll need to carry him Sir.”  
“Of course,” Magnussen had control of his Alpha instincts now. “You are both wearing your heat patches?”  
“I have one on Sir.”  
Dyer nodded, although Sherlock had not been due to enter heat yet there was always a slight change to the Omega's scent that made the Alpha guards uncomfortably aware of the boy’s closeness to oestrus. It was less stressful to wear the patches in the run up and all of the guards did so.

Magnussen nodded and Riddick bent down sliding one strong arm under Sherlock’s lean back, and another under his long legs, and lifted the boy carefully, he could just about smell Sherlock’s enticing sweet scent as he lifted him. The lad was so slight now lifting him was effortless.  
Dyer had opened the door and Riddick began climbing the stairs to the heat suite with the other guard close behind him, Sherlock’s head lay limply against Riddick’s chest with his eyes closed.  
At the top of the stairs another one of Magnussens security team, Ingram, was waiting.  
“Do you need some help carrying him?”  
“No, he weighs next to nothing!” Riddick had known Sherlock had lost weight but not this much.  
Ingram walked ahead of Riddick to unlock the double doors to the heat suite, holding the doors wide for Riddick to carry the Omega through and closing the doors behind them.  
Riddick glanced around and made for the huge round bed, placing Sherlock carefully down on the white sheeted round mattress. Alan walked through to the ensuite wet room and returned with a cold wet white flannel which he placed over Sherlock’s eyes. 

 

Sherlock was breathing rapidly and Riddick guessed the lad still felt faint. It was strange to be in a room that didn’t have camera surveillance and Riddick found himself looking up into the corners of the ceiling even though he knew no cameras were in the whole suite.  
“I’ll wait outside for Hoi,” Dyer said.  
Sherlock moaned and pulled at the wet flannel over his eyes.  
“Steady on lad, lay still now, the Doc’s on his way up.”  
Sherlock moaned and pulled the flannel away, rolling onto his side to get off the bed.  
“No don’t Sherlock! Just stay down.” Riddick tried to reassure the Omega, placing a hand on the boy’s arm but Sherlock still struggled to get up.  
“I’m going to be sick! Let me up! “Sherlock sounded stressed.  
Riddick tried to settle Sherlock back against the stacked pile of pillows and placed one of the huge white bath sheets over the boy's lap but Sherlock insisted on leaning forward, gasping for breath as the nausea rose in his throat and Riddick found himself staring straight at the delicate nape of the Omega’s neck and Sherlock’s scarred dominus bite. 

Riddick had heard it was a massive bite. Over the years he had often seen the lad rubbing at it but it had always been partially covered by Sherlock’s hair or clothes and Riddick had never seen the thing up close before. The bond mark was the size of Riddick’s open hand. The initial fang marks were old, deep and white but the whole bite mark was scarred with deep red, livid welts that oozed lymph. It was shocking, raw, bloody and brutal, a savage claim of primal ownership that left Riddick speechless.

Before Riddick could arrange his confused thoughts, the door opened and Dr Hoi came in, Dyer making sure he had closed the door firmly behind him.  
“How are you feeling Sherlock?”  
Riddick could see the boy’s whole body tense when the Doctor spoke. The lad didn’t reply.  
“He just came round a few minutes ago, says he is feeling sick.” Riddick answered for the Omega.  
“That would be quite normal. “ Dr Hoi checked Sherlock’s pulse firmly. “I’ll need to examine you internally Sherlock. You may already be in heat.”  
Riddick stood up, ready to leave the room.  
“I will need you to assist,” Dr Hoi said smoothly as he opened his bag and took out some latex examination gloves.  
Sherlock eyes were open, the Omega looked unfocused and confused and Riddick saw him struggling blindly to get up. The Doctor's hand was laid firmly on the lad’s chest, restraining him and pushing him back down.  
Dr Hoi reached for the zip on Sherlock’s jeans and began undoing it. 

“I shouldn’t be here for this!” Riddick said.  
“Mr Magnussen is aware. I need you to roll Sherlock onto his side facing you with his knees tucked up and restrain him, so I can perform the exam.” Dr Hoi looked expectantly at Riddick as the guard looked anxiously down at Sherlock. “Just hold him in place and still for me.” the Doctor said as he pulled on the gloves, tugged Sherlock’s jeans down his thighs to the boy's knees and pulled down his black boxers.  
Riddick looked away from the lad’s nudity; he felt wrong just looking at Sherlock in the state he was in.  
Dr Hoi cleared his throat pointedly. “Roll him over onto his side facing you please?”  
Sherlock had turned his face away from the security guard into the pillow and was lying still with both eyes tight shut.  
Riddick was gentle as he turned Sherlock's slight frame over onto his side with one hand on the boy’s upper arm and one on his thigh. The Doctor firmly pushed the Omega's legs up until his knees were almost touching his chest and moved behind the boy. 

“Deep slow breath in for me please Sherlock.”  
Riddick stared at the wall stiffly as the Doctor knelt on the bed and pushed two lubed, gloved fingers inside the omega’s body. Sherlock gave a hiss of discomfort, the Doctor was pushing and moving his fingers inside him and Riddick could tell it hurt because the boy was gasping and flinching. He found himself staring awkwardly away as Sherlock exclaimed in pain and his whole body shook.  
Dr Hoi didn’t seem to think this indicated he should stop the examination; he twisted his fingers inside the slight Omega and pushed up inside as he spoke. “Definitely in heat, everything is swollen and very tender to the touch.”  
Sherlock gave a sudden cry and Riddick anchored him and held him down by leaning his muscular body against the Omega in a bizarre parody of a hug. “Hush lad, it’s alright.”  
” Cervix is partly dilated.”  
Sherlock was making harsh sounds of clear pain against Riddick’s shoulder. The Doctor pulled his fingers out and to his shock Riddick could see the lubed fingers were slightly blood stained. “All over now Sherlock just lay back now and stay calm.... you don’t want to exert yourself before mating.” He said patronisingly.

Looking at Riddick as the guard pulled up the blankets over Sherlock’s hunched up figure the Doctor spoke. “I will notify Mr Magnussen that his Omega will be in full heat and fertile within the next hour. You are to remain until he comes and ensure Sherlock remains in bed. It’s advisable for you to put on a second patch to be sure Sherlock’s heat scent does not affect you. I have one here for you.”  
Riddick bared his muscular forearm and allowed the Doctor to stick the second patch just under the crease of his forearm.  
Dr Hoi stood. “Sherlock you are not to get up. Remain on the bed and your Alpha will be here shortly.“  
Sherlock said nothing.  
Riddick could feel the lad’s hot shuddering breath against his arm through his shirt.  
When the Doctor had gone there was silence. Sherlock lay still, the boy looked drained and sick and Riddick found it hard to think that in a little over an hour the Omega would be desperate and writhing for Magnussen’s knot.

“It’s alright lad,” the Alpha guard said reassuringly. To his shock the Omega gave a choked sob and next instant was in tears. Riddick looked down at the boy’s hopeless crying, seeing his frail body trembling as he tried to hold back the misery and, before he could stop to think, he found his hand reaching out to reassure....so close to the boy on the very edge of his heat, the Alpha instinct to touch and comfort an Omega in distress was at its strongest.  
Sherlock’s eyes stayed tightly shut and the lad’s hunched body was tense and anxious. The Alpha guard’s fingers were cool on Sherlock’s feverish skin as he ran his fingertips softly over the livid marks of Magnussens blows, softly tracing their bruising marks along the lad’s soft skin.  
“I’m sorry I let him beat you.”

Sherlock sucked in a shuddering ragged breath and opened his eyes. Riddick was breathing hard, fascinated by Sherlock’s soft satin skin and the heavy silken feel of his hair. The guard’s eyes were fixed on Sherlock’s wet blue eyes with their thick, long, dark lashes. Moving slowly Riddick reached his muscled forearm over the Omega’s shaking body and stroked his back gently. Sherlock stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact, subdued and still, the boy’s perfect submission made Riddick’s throat tighten as he swallowed.

Sherlock looked so lost and vulnerable in the huge bed; he lay still, completely submissive as Riddick peeled back one half of his oval heat patch, He rubbed his thumb along the soft skin of Sherlock’s bruised neck reassuringly then lowered his face to the bite, brushed the sticky hair from the raw wound on Sherlock’s neck and pressed his nose gently to it. The scent was mouth-watering and Riddick sucked it down deep into his lungs in shock. Without conscious thought Riddick pressed his face into the nape of Sherlock’s neck, touching the lad’s skin along the raised welts of his dominus bite. . The scent was incredible, even through the two heat patches, rich and vanilla, alluringly succulent but more importantly Riddick could scent Sherlock’s emotions..... the shock and pain from Magnussen’s beating, the exhaustion, the stress, the weakness, confusion and the raw grief of his isolation.  
Sherlock gasped and sucked in a deep breath.  
“Hush lad, I won’t hurt you.... I’ll help you.... I won’t hurt you....“ Riddick’s voice was low, roughly warm and tender, cajoling Sherlock into allowing his touch, he knew he was breaking all the rules scenting the Omega but the boy’s stillness drew him in.  
Sherlock stared blankly at nothing, his intense blue eyes with their darkly lush, tear filled lashes, were vivid and his pupils were blown wide.  
Riddick drew back and his hand rested on Sherlock’s neck, fingers stroking bare skin along his delicate collarbone. He could hear the boy breathing.  
Sherlock nodded once, unable to look at Riddick.  
“That’s my good lad, you’re ok. “Riddick shushed Sherlock, keeping his voice reassuring and intimately low.

Outside the door Riddick could hear doors open and slam and deep voices as Magnussen arrived on the floor. He pulled back from the boy and stood; staring down at the Omega’s small curled shape in the bed, before he stepped back and moved towards the door.  
Magnussen was there, brusquely pulling at his tie before Riddick had even left, shedding his jacket, getting ready to fuck his Omega even though Sherlock looked as though he could barely stay conscious. 

 

As the door closed on Riddick the bodyguard set his jaw firmly, this day had been a fucking nightmare and he was done with feeling less of an Alpha every single bloody time he stood aside and allowed Magnussen to endanger Sherlock’s life. He had broken all the rules of his employment in a moment of rashness but Sherlock had allowed his touch, lain still and submissive and hadn’t once flinched away in fear of him.  
The feel of the lad, all satiny soft skin and heavy silken hair had been a shock and close up his lush complex scent had made Riddick’s lungs ache and bought all the classic Alpha emotions of fierce protectiveness strongly to the forefront of his mind.

Riddick’s mind was finally fully settled on a decision.


	7. Lauther Molests Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is exhausted after five days shut inside the heat suite with Charles. Lauther drugs and molests him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non con molestation

Lauther raised his knuckles and feigned the movements of knocking at the heat suite door without once allowing any contact with the wooden door, since he had no intention of risking rousing the room’s sole inhabitant. After a moment he unlocked the door using his master key and opened it as silently as he could.  
Inside the room the air was thick with pheromones and redolent with the heady smell of sex, the acrid male scent of Alpha mixed with the sweet sensual invitation to fuck of an Omega in heat. As a Beta Lauther could smell only the barest hint of scent but he had eyes, eyes that appreciated the lean, linear beauty of Sherlock’s dancer’s body.

On the far side of the huge, round bed Sherlock lay exhausted his slender back turned towards Lauther as the Beta looked closely to be sure the Omega was in a deep sleep. One of Sherlock’s slim arms was level with his face , bent back at the elbow to cover his beautiful , bruised face protectively with his forearm, the fingers of the Omega's’s slim hand stretching back to cover the scarred dominus bite loosely.  
Lauther approached cautiously, although he had drugged the teenage Omega when he had bought up the boy’s breakfast tray he didn’t dare risk touching him until he was sure Sherlock was deep in a drug induced slumber.

Lauther leant carefully over the sleeping boy and slowly pulled the sheet away from Sherlock’s hips, stripping the omega incrementally until he had revealed the boys tightly muscled round buttocks. Ordinarily the slightest movement made towards the sleeping Omega would startle the wary boy awake but the sedative Lauther had slipped the Omega, on top of five days of fevered fucking and tied coupling bound to Magnussen’s body by the Alpha's fat knotted cock, had left the teen so exhausted he didn’t even stir as Lauther stripped him bare, revealing the teens pale perfect frame inch by naked inch.

Sherlock stirred in his sleep, moving further away instinctively; between his ripe little arse cheeks Lauther could just see glistening slick on the Omega's fair skin. Sherlock moaned softly, rolling gently away before coming to rest with his face buried against the plump pillows. Lauther placed both hands flat on the succulent curves of Sherlock’s lovely arse and cautiously spread the boys pert cheeks apart , revealing the slick filled sticky crack of the teens succulent arse. Sherlock murmured, his arms cradling his face as his fingers tightened protectively over the raw wet tissue of his bond bite.

Lauther’s cock stiffened in his dark grey suit pants, the engorged tissue filling up slowly as he ran his eyes greedily down the length of Sherlock’s beautiful back, following the Omega's elegant spine until it disappeared into the crack of the boy’s ripe arse. Unzipping his suit pants Lauther pulled out his semi hard cock and ran his hand drily along its thick length a handful of times as he stared at Sherlock’s sprawled body.  
Carefully, making sure he dipped the mattress down as little as possible , Lauther moved onto the bed pushing the teens slimly muscled pale thighs apart with his own legs, until he was in between Sherlock’s thighs with the naked boy unaware and oblivious in his drugged state. Lauther smiled at the boy’s helplessness.

Even in sleep Sherlock tried unconsciously to drift away from Lauther's intrusive touch as the butler knelt on one knee and took hold of Sherlock’s slender hips with both hands wrapping down and around the Omega's prominent hip bones so he could lift Sherlock’s lithe, bare body up by his hips and tug the naked boy back towards his semi hard cock.  
Sherlock muttered in his sleep and struggled ineffectually but Lauther didn’t release his hold, instead he tightened his grasp around the Omega's slim hips and held on, pulling the boy’s body back steadily.  
Once the Omega had stilled, Lauther released the boy’s slight hips and waited until the teen had settled down, snuggling face first into the sumptuously upholstered mattress and softly plump pillows, the long indented line of his elegant spine turned towards Lauther.

Using both hands Lauther pressed his palms flatly on the curved rise of Sherlock’s high, ripe arse, pressing the flat of his wide hands against the toned flesh and parting the Omega's cheeks until there was the sticky sound of suction releasing as the boys slick filled crack separated and spread.  
Lauthers cock jerked as Sherlock’s tender looking relaxed pucker was revealed and beneath it the pale perfect expanse of the Omega's perineum still wet with slick and reddened from Magnussens vigorous use of the boy.  
Lauther stroked his hands slowly over the tight globes of Sherlock’s arse and let his fingertips trail down to the base of Sherlock’s spine , Sherlock moaned in his drugged sleep and tried to turn away as Lauther prevented him with solid pressure on the omegas slim waist. He let his manicured fingers with their short smooth nails trace the ridged pucker of Sherlock’s hole and slowly began to apply pressure until the teens body gave way and Lauther pushed one finger deep inside and twisted it slowly round feeling the moist hot heat of Sherlock’s tight body.

Lauther fingered the boy roughly pulling at the skin of his pink pucker as he fisted his cock brusquely, pumping it repeatedly through his clenched hand until he spurted and came, spurting thick white stripes of come over Sherlock’s lovely ripe arse and beautiful slender back and the single finger inside Sherlock’s puckered hole, curved inside the Omega's taut arse.  
When he had finished and Sherlock’s back and beautiful arse were painted white with stripes of his ejaculate he let the boys hips fall back to the bed, zipped up his trousers and stood, looking down upon the naked Omega with a certain perverted satisfaction, come dripping from his foreskin before zipping himself away and moving to open the heavy curtains and let some daylight into the fetid room.


	8. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick reveals more than he meant to .  
> Sherlock has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Danish translations are as follows,  
> Chefen er en heldig mand, jeg vædde Sherlock er en stram fanden....... The boss is a lucky man, I bet Sherlock is a tight fuck.
> 
> Du beskidte skiderik.......... You filthy bastard
> 
> Sorry this update is a little short ....the next update will be a lot longer and full of drama , I promise

Riddick punched in the key code for the surveillance room and pushed the door open with one broad shoulder, making sure he didn’t spill his mug of tea. “Morning,” he said in an easy going tone as the solid door banged shut behind him.  
“God morgen,” one of Magnussen’s new Danish guards replied. Riddick gave the man an evaluating stare, he didn’t trust him yet but with no word from Davis as to when he would be back to work a frustrated Alan had been forced to allow his core team to be mixed up.  
“Morning Alan,” Ingram replied. “I’m just off to do a perimeter walk, make sure no foliage will block any of the wall cameras after last night’s storm.”  
“Ok, any problems let me know.” Riddick took a biscuit from the tin and dunked it in his tea. “How’s the house looking? Any issues?” he asked as he walked through to the main room and he took his first glance at the wall of multiple screens. 

He stopped dead. On Sherlock’s bedroom cam screen the boss was fucking Sherlock and the camera was set to zoom on them both from the waist up. Sherlock’s face was center screen. Magnussen’s muscular body was covering the boy’s slim one, rocking backwards and forwards on top of the boy, driving his cock in hard. On every inward thrust Sherlock’s soft lips parted and opened and Magnussen lowered his head so his aroused face was alongside Sherlock’s as the boy moaned open mouthed and his fingers grabbed at the sheet, fisting a handful tightly.

Riddick could see the strain on Sherlock’s young face, the little pucker of pained ecstasy between Sherlock’s brows, the clenched fistful of bright white sheet. Sherlock’s eyes were closed, but Magnussen's were wide open, his jaw tensing as he thrust rhythmically, rocking Sherlock’s slim naked body on the bed under him.  
Riddick swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, as Charles lowered his face alongside Sherlock’s, the Alpha’s eyes closed, his head thrown right back in ecstasy as he groaned above the teen’s head. The slender, muscular curve of Sherlock’s bare shoulder and the slim, flat line of the boy’s lean naked back had Riddick staring, unable to look away, as Magnussen drove his cock home with three hard fast thrusts, pressed his lips to the bare perfect skin of Sherlock’s shoulder and stilled in orgasm.  
Riddick’s eyes didn’t leave the lads face, Sherlock looked stricken as his lips parted. The boy had been mid moan, open mouthed, with a look of bewildered, confused pleasure mixed in with pain. Riddick stared at his desperate bewildered expression, only sure the boy had come when Sherlock lowered his face into the arc of his arm and hid.

Riddick’s stomach twisted and lust caught him trapped as he came back to himself and to find three faces looking right at him.  
“Alright there Alan?” Ingram asked .  
Riddick felt exposed, jealous, stupidly revealed in a longing he didn’t want to feel.  
“Chefen er en heldig mand. Jeg vil vaedde Sherlock er en fandem?” The Danish guard joked, the implication obvious.  
Riddick’s head snapped round as he slammed his fist down on the desk top in front of the Danish guard who had spoken last. “Shut your damn mouth! You so much as look at Sherlock the wrong way again and I’ll break your fucking jaw for you! Du beskidte skiderik ! Do you fucking hear me?”  
Ingram shook his head silently as he left the room.

Magnussen rolled off Sherlock, his cock pulling loose with a warm, wet rush of lube and come and kissed what little of Sherlock’s face he could see as Sherlock cradled his head under his arm and hid his face.  
“I know you came my love,” Magnussen said in a deep satisfied drawl. Sherlock didn’t reply as Magnussen sat up, slapped Sherlock hard on the high round of his arse and walked into the luxurious wet room to stand under the large shower head. As the hot water streamed down over his muscular body Magnussen stroked his cock gently recalling the hot sucking heat of Sherlock’s young body.  
Sherlock stayed in the bed not moving, in a torment of self-hating misery, beating himself up mentally again and again for allowing Charles the satisfaction of making him come. 

There was a brisk knock at the door and Lauther entered with a breakfast tray, Sherlock snatched at the sheet and pulled it quickly over his arse. There was something about Lauther’s gaze that made Sherlock uncomfortable lately. Sure enough as Lauther opened the floor length curtains and light flooded into the bedroom his eyes kept returning to Sherlock’s bare torso. Sherlock tucked more sheet around himself as Lauther bought the tray to the bed. Sherlock ignored the food.

Charles accepted a cup of coffee and sat on the foot of the bed. “As you have been such a pleasure to fuck this morning , I think a reward is called for.” Magnussen said as his hand reached out and ran slowly around Sherlock’s ankle. Sherlock looked up warily but didn’t reply. “You are to join Aleksander and I for lunch.” Sherlock’s face showed his appalled shock. Charles ran his hand down over Sherlock’s highly arched foot before his fingers and thumb gripped painfully tight. Sherlock gave a hiss of pain and Magnussen smiled. “I know you heard me Sherlock,” the Alpha said, his authoritative voice cold. “Show me the courtesy of replying when I speak to you and thanking me when I reward you. “

“ Thank you.” Sherlock’s reply was hesitant and quiet as a whisper, his voice trembling but Magnussen seemed satisfied as he stood and walked through to his dressing room.  
As soon as the Alpha was gone Sherlock slid from the bed wrapped in the sheet and walked through to the wet room, standing naked under the deluging spray with both palms flat on the wall and his head between his hands, he gasped as he tried hard to slow his rapid breathing and pounding heart, the panic he felt was overwhelming. This wasn’t good, this was far from good! Fuck, fuck ,fuck! Sherlock felt despairing at the thought of eating a meal in the presence of his Alpha and his son. Sliding down into a crouch as the water streamed over his narrow back and shoulders Sherlock hugged his arms round his neck and rocked like a child. 

In the surveillance room Riddick sat silent, avoiding being seen looking at the screen showing Sherlock and worried, with no way of knowing what had got the lad into such a state.


	9. Across the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Riddick talk privately and come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddick calls Sherlock " mardy" .... the word means moody and we all know Sherlock can be that!

Riddick knocked his special knock on Sherlock’s door before using his master key card to open it. The lad was laid on the couch with his back to the door, curled in a tight unhappy little ball. One of those moody days then when Sherlock’s black depression got the better of him and left him immobile and hopelessly sad.  
“Fancy a walk in the gardens Sherlock? “ Sherlock said nothing and lay unmoving. “C’mon lad, nice walk in the freezing wind. Take some bread along, feed the duck’s on the lake, it’ll be quacktastic.”  
Sherlock rolled over and stared incredulously. “Do I look five? “ Sherlock said as witheringly as only a teen can. “Plus they are Canada geese not ducks so they honk they don’t quack.”  
“There you go then, regular Bill Oddie you are, with your bird watching skills.”  
Sherlock made a dismissive sound. “I have no idea who that is.”  
Another minute and the lad would turn around and curl up again.  
Riddick played his trump card. “That storm last night knocked out two security cams, repair guys have finished up already but I’m thinking maybe we could take a little walk along the wall. See if you can work out which cams were fixed and tell me what you can tell me about the repair guys who did the job?”  
“You do know you’re crazy?” Sherlock asked as he sat up and swung his long legs around.  
“Quackers? Been told it a few times,” Riddick grinned. “C’mon mardy lad, fresh air will do you the world of good.”

Outside there was a cold wind blowing in from Siberia, streaming like iced water over their faces as they walked along the wall. Sherlock stayed three steps ahead, stopping at once under the repaired cam and crouching down to inspect the soil.  
“This one. The branch there has been bent back, a ladder was placed here .” He gestured at the flower bed.  
“Good boy, you got that fast, but that’s the easy part “  
Sherlock replied to the challenge with a small smile.  
“How many repair guys and what did they look like, you work that out yet?”  
“Two. One overweight dropped arches on both feet. ...the uneven pressure on the footprint tells me that. Wore cheap store brand trainers, not a known sports brand. Nasty chesty cough, that’s his phlegm near your boot.”

Riddick moved his boot carefully. “He was a gross fucker, looked like he hadn’t had a wash in a month, you could smell the sweat off him.... greasy hair, oily skin.” Alan smiled.  
“The second guy is lean, he did all the ladder work .... heavy smoker , three cigarette ends tell me that. It’s a lot to have smoked in the time the job took. You may not want to lean there, he took a piss against the wall .”  
Riddick grinned. “What about the second cam then? What have you got for me?”  
“Nothing,” Sherlock gave a wicked smile that tugged at Alan’s heart. “You lied about that, I could tell from your poker face. It’s atrocious.”  
“Ruddy Hell lad that’s proper brilliant.” Riddick’s praise was warm and spontaneous and Sherlock gave a genuinely pleased, shy little smile.

 

After they had followed the path all the way around they stood at the edge of the ornamental lake and stared out across the choppy water at the grey and black geese.  
Alan stood behind the boy, far enough apart to arouse no suspicions among the surveillance team, watching the boy’s slender figure. “What was wrong with you this morning?” Riddick asked.  
Sherlock spun around and stared. “Wrong how?”  
“In the shower “ Riddick waited for the temper tantrum.  
“Shit! “ Sherlock exploded angrily. “Would you ever stop spying on me? Haven’t you seen enough of me naked?”  
“Christ Sherlock.... it’s not like that!”  
“Isn’t it? You spy on me in bed, in the shower; I can’t even take a piss without the camera moving.”  
“I’m not some fucked up pervert. It’s the job.” Riddick defended himself.  
“Do you watch me get fucked or not?” Sherlock snapped back furiously.  
“Oi! Enough of that dirty talk!” Riddick was flustered.  
“You watch.... You _all _watch,” Sherlock’s voice was stressed and angry. He bent down and picked up a handful of pebbles.__

____

Riddick swallowed hard before answering. “Aye.... I’ve watched.... I don’t sit around waiting for it to fucking happen like some sick fuck, but yeah I’ve watched it.... watched _you _when it's happening.” He admitted it reluctantly, speaking to the Omega's tense back, but to his surprise Sherlock didn’t react, the truthful answer lessening the boy’s anger, forcing him to be helplessly accepting of things he couldn’t control.__  
“I knew anyway. Lauther looks at me like he knows what I look like ...when I come.” Sherlock’s voice was flat and unhappy at having to admit he ever did.

“That dirty bastard! He acts like he jammed a bar of soap up his arse and farts bubbles! You let me know if he tries any shit on you. I’ll redirect his fucking attitude for him with my boot up his flabby ass.”  
Sherlock gave a shocked snort of laughter and shook his head. “You don’t like him?”  
“Can’t stand the pompous prick, “Riddick smiled.  
“You have a way with words.” Sherlock sounded amused.  
“Sorry lad, that’s the army for you. My old nan used to say I was coarser than sandpaper.”

____

Sherlock threw a handful of pebbles out over the water, falling silent. “Last month …in the heat suite…” Riddick could hear the nervousness in the Omega's young voice. “Why did you…why did you do what you did?”  
Riddick made a noise and Sherlock stopped talking instantly, nerves raw and exposed. Riddick took a deep breath. “The scenting? Just to know you lad, understand you maybe. I know I shouldn’t have but I’d never hurt you….never. I care about you. I swear that’s the truth.”  
Sherlock threw a pebble far out across the lake and when he spoke his voice was quiet and uncertain. “You care about me? Is that all? Do you promise?”  
Riddick swallowed hard around the lump of muddled emotion in his throat. “Not all…. You’re a beauty, clever, gentle, moody as fuck! You must know that? Anyone would want you… I wouldn’t be alone in that “He blundered to a halt when he saw the consternation on Sherlock’s face.  
“You just want to fuck me?” Sherlock was blunt, his voice bleak. “I want the truth Alan; don’t say what you think I need to hear. That’s why you’d help me?”  
“No! “ Riddick’s denial was instantaneous.”No! I’ll help you because you trust me enough to ask for my help. I care about you.... I've feelings for you, I have done for years. I’m not denying that ….I think about you being mine all the time.” Riddick’s words hung in the air. 

Sherlock looked sad and lost. “What if I can’t feel that way for you, for anyone? What if I can’t ever feel like that?”  
“You can’t know that lad, you’re still young. It would take time, course it would…”  
Sherlock interrupted. “Alan I know….” His young voice was stubbornly adamant.” I know how I feel.”  
Riddick looked doggedly at the boy’s lovely face. “Then you know. I respect that. I’m not the type to push for more.” His tone was kind.  
“And you could live like that, wanting more?” Sherlock asked softly, gently curious.  
“I already do lad, don’t I?” Riddick made sure he smiled as he gave his answer. “The heart wants what it wants. Watching your back, it’s what I’m put here for. Anything more is just icing on the cake.” Sherlock stood silent, and Riddick shrugged. “Lets head back?” Alan suggested, looking up as grey rain clouds scudded across the white sky.  
“Ok,” Sherlock said decisively.  
“Ok to what?” Alan queried.  
Sherlock moved past him and began walking back towards the house. “Ok to all of it,” he called back over his shoulder. “Now come on, I’m freezing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill Oddie is a British comedian and ornithologist.


	10. Losing His Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock attends a family lunch with his Alpha and his son.

Sherlock walked gracefully down the long corridor in silence following Lauther. As he walked the surveillance cameras turned to follow him and he avoided looking directly into the lens as they reached the white double doors. There was a raw knot of anxiety twisting in Sherlock’s stomach already and he took a slow calming breath in and sighed it out slowly to release some of the tension. He was determined not to do anything to anger Charles today. 

Lauther held open the door and Sherlock stepped around the Beta butler to enter the room, unaware of Lauther’s eyes on his pert arse in his skin tight jeans.  
The large sitting room was empty and Sherlock crossed to one of the two huge modern design L shaped,leather couches that stood either side of a huge, glass topped coffee table made from an antique pair of Indian temple doors. Sherlock curled catlike into the corner of one of the couches with his long dancers legs tucked up and his socked feet on the seat. Magnussen could be heard through the open doorway that led to the dining room in conversation about the wines being served with each course . Sherlock looked anxiously at the formal dining table with its low floral display running down the middle.

With a click the door opened and Aleksander came into the room holding obediently to his nanny’s hand.  
“Hello,” Sherlock said softly. As always he was left staring in bewilderment at the child’s Nordic good looks which were the total opposite of his own. Aleksander tugged his nanny over to the couch before saying hello back and was about to clamber up when the nanny stopped him.  
“No shoes on Daddy’s couch Master Aleksander.” The nanny corrected him kindly as she helped him up to sit on the couch, his little feet in their red T-bar sandals just reached the edge of the deep seat cushion and Sherlock hid a smile as Aleksander tried hard to sit still.  
Aleksander was a solidly built little boy,dressed in navy blue shorts and a navy and white striped t-shirt, he had a typical Alpha childs build. He was tall for his age and handsome with wide blue eyes, bright golden hair and regular features. The chubby childish fingers holding tightly to his nanny’s hand were dimpled on each knuckle. Sherlock drank in every small detail without letting Aleksander see him staring.  
“I’m wearing train socks,” Aleksander announced as he bounced his legs happily.  
“Are you? They are very smart.” Sherlock smiled as Aleksander wriggled his feet.

“Fader ,” Aleksander slid from the couch excitedly and Sherlock looked up nervously as Charles greeted Aleksander with a rub to the top of the childs head . The Alpha’s eyes never left Sherlock and the Omega uncurled his impossibly long limbs and stood in one fluid move, too nervous to remain seated in the presence of his Dominus Alpha.  
Charles greeted Sherlock with a kiss upon the Omega's decadently full lips, pulling the teen closer with a firm hand in the small of his back. Sherlock caught Aleksander staring when Charles released him, the child having never seen them kiss before. Behind the child the nanny was attempting to hide the fact that she had also been watching.  
“Luncheon is served Sir, “Lauther’s punctilious accent set anxiety gnawing at Sherlock’s stomach again and the Omega instantly tensed.  
“Shall we?” Charles said with one of his rare smiles. To Sherlock’s surprise the nanny made no move to accompany them and Aleksander reached out taking Sherlock’s hand. His little hand was surprisingly warm and a little clammy and Sherlock was suddenly very aware of his sons vulnerable, tiny size. Charles watched Sherlock’s every move as the young Omega carefully let Aleksander lead the way into the dining room.

Lauther pulled out a chair to the right of Charles own seat at the head of the table and helped Aleksander into the chair before pushing the child up to the table. Sherlock moved around the table to the chair on the left hand side, left being traditionally seen as a more submissive side and therefore where Omega were seated in deference to any Alpha seated at the table. As an Alpha child Sherlock’s own son would be served before him.  
Lauther nodded to the two uniformed serving staff and they instantly stepped to the sideboard and picked up an ornate silver platter each , moving first to offer it to Magnussen and secondly to Aleksander . To Sherlock’s surprise the small child slowly and with great care picked up the solid silver serving utensils and served himself to a portion of stuffed chicken, very carefully moving it to his plate. Sherlock noticed Charles approving eye remained on the child until he had selected some accompanying vegetables and the child took extreme care to drop nothing upon the antique white linen tablecloth.

Charles stared at Sherlock pointedly and Sherlock suddenly realised that the server was stood waiting beside him with the heavy platter. “Sorry,” Sherlock had apologised before he thought to control his mouth. Charles had strong opinions on the subject of acknowledging serving staff. Sherlock knew that and he kicked himself mentally as he knew he should only have responded verbally to Lauther as Head Butler.  
“You can’t talk to him,” Aleksander said in his childish voice. “He is only here to serve you.”  
Charles smiled coldly, “Indeed, “he said. “It seems Sherlock forgot.”  
Sherlock’s stomach clenched tight. Why was he so stupid? The meal had barely begun and already he had forgotten something so basic that a child knew better! “I’m so sorry.” Sherlock apologised sincerely.

Charles nodded tolerantly and Sherlock was so relieved he found himself smiling back in sheer relief. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be the nightmare meal he had been dreading.  
“Aleksander, hold your fork correctly.” Magnussen corrected calmly. The child instantly obeyed, moving the child size cutlery with care. Sherlock gave the child an encouraging smile. The little boy was struggling to cut his stuffed chicken breast and Sherlock looked on, instinctively wanting to help out, as the little boy tried again and again. Sherlock watched with difficulty resisting the urge to speak up, reluctant to anger Charles. He was unsure if he would be allowed to assist the child until finally Aleksander almost lost the food over the side of his plate.  
“May I help him?” Sherlock asked .  
“You may not!” Charles voice was stern. “. Aleksander tell Sherlock why his offer to help you is not necessary.”  
“Because I’m an Alpha and you’re only an Omega. I’m stronger than you.” Aleksander said proudly.  
“I’m sorry, I thought perhaps as he is so young.” Stupid! Sherlock berated himself inside his own head. You idiot! He dropped his head submissively, angry with himself. Why couldn’t he do anything right.

The plates were soon cleared away and the servers returned with an assortment of desserts. Charles choose a palate cleansing lemon sorbet and Aleksander hummed happily to himself before choosing some fresh cream ice cream. Sherlock declined the tray. He had lost all appetite.  
After the meal Charles led both Sherlock and Aleksander back into his private sitting room, Sherlock curling defensively into one corner of the large leather couch. While Charles sipped a coffee thoughtfully his eyes remained on Sherlock.  
To Sherlock’s surprise Aleksander came and stood in front of him leaning against the couch arm. “Can I cuddle on your lap?” the child asked as his thumb drifted towards his mouth.

“Aleksander!” Magnussens tone towards his small son was sharply corrective for the first time that day and the child jumped guiltily “Remove your thumb from your mouth. “ the child obeyed instantly , his face going red. “Sherlock is an Omega. You are an Alpha of the elite. You do not ask Sherlock if there is something you want him to do, you tell him what it is you want him to do and he obeys!”  
The child looked confused and Sherlock’s heart went out to him as he anxiously uncurled himself so Aleksander could get onto his lap and gave the child a smile as he reached out for him, lifting him gently . Once he was settled Aleksander leant heavily back against Sherlock and stretched one small hand up into Sherlock’s soft silken hair, caught a handful in his small hand and began stroking it to comfort himself. Sherlock awkwardly reached one arm loosely around the childs round belly.  
After thinking for a while the child spoke. “Are you angry with me Fader?”  
“I am not. Come here to me,” the child slid carefully down from Sherlock’s lap and went obediently over to his father, who took him by both hands. “If I correct you it is only because I wish you to do better.” The child smiled relieved. “Sherlock is my Omega. Do you remember our talk? Do you remember what I told you about how an Alpha , which is what I am and what you are, is very different from an Omega like Sherlock?”  
“He is too young for this!” Sherlock protested.  
“Be quiet Sherlock!” Charles voice had that angry, threatening edge to it that the Omega knew meant trouble. Sherlock fell silent.

“All your toys belong to you, do they not?”  
“Yes Fader.”  
“And if some other Alpha boy wished to play with your toys he would have to ask you , yes?”  
Aleksander nodded solemnly.  
“Sherlock belongs to me as your toy cars belong to you. He is your mother and that means he also belongs to you. If you want him to cuddle you or you want to touch him then you can and you never have to ask him. Sherlock will do as you say and if he does not I will punish him severely. Now wait here, there is something very important that I want you to see and understand now you are a big boy.”

“Stand up Sherlock and come here.” Sherlock looked at Aleksanders innocent, worried face and stood instantly, obeying without argument as he came to stand before his Alpha.  
Magnussens fingers moved to undo the buttons of Sherlock’s pale blue denim shirt, unbuttoning each one almost lovingly. “Please,” Sherlock pleaded, “you made your point.” Charles pulled Sherlock’s slim fitted shirt brusquely from his skin tight jeans and pushed the open shirt back, sliding it from Sherlock’s pale shoulders. Aleksander was staring. “Please don’t do this; he is only a little boy.” Sherlock begged.  
“Be silent, turn around and lift up your hair.” Magnussens voice held that low angry note with its promised violence that Sherlock knew he must heed or face brutal consequences. Sherlock gave Aleksander a faked smile to try and reassure him before he turned and lifted up the heavy silken fall of hair that covered his bond bite, he was determined not to cry and he stayed rigidly still while humiliated tears pricked hotly at his eyes.  
“That is my bite,” Charles voice sounded very close and Sherlock realised he had lifted Aleksander up so the child could see clearly. “When something belongs to you then you may write your name upon it as proof . This is not so very different. My bond mark will remain on Sherlock for the rest of his life; it tells everyone that he is as much my property as are my houses, my cars, and the money I have earned. He is mine. A possession for me to use as I will.”

Sherlock felt Charles thumb stroke over the raw bite, caressing the skin and smearing the wet lymph down over Sherlock’s delicate neck. The pressure though sore was almost hypnotically soothing due to Sherlock’s Omega biology and he began to tremble.  
“Can I touch Fader?” The boys voice was curious.  
“You may.” Magnussen lifted Aleksander closer and Sherlock tried his hardest not to flinch as Alexander's tiny finger poked repeatedly at the raw wound.  
“Yuck it’s all wet!”  
Magnussen’s low rumble betrayed his indulgent amusement at the little boys unconscious judgement.

Sherlock swayed weakly on his feet and closed his eyes momentarily as he felt Charles clammy hands redressing him, sliding his shirt back up his arms and onto Sherlock’s slender shoulders, caressing the Omega's bare skin as he did so. “Don’t, please don’t.” Sherlock could hear how pitiful and weak he sounded and he despised himself for it. 

“Why are you crying?.” Aleksander spoke up bossily " You shouldn't cry. "

“Ssh now,” Magnussen turned Sherlock around gently and Sherlock looked into the strict face of his Dominus pleadingly as the Alpha's hands slid around Sherlock’s slender waist.  
“Please.” Sherlock had begun to shake.  
“Ssh now,” Charles repeated as he took Sherlock into his arms. The distress and humiliation Sherlock felt was scalding his face and the tears couldn’t be held back as Sherlock hid his face pathetically against Charles shirt front and sobbed as the Alpha patted his back.  
“You see Aleksander? Beautiful as are all flowers but fragile, weak. My possession.”


	11. Bad News and Worse News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Riddick make plans together .  
> John has a flashback and falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise , surprise I updated early ! Thanks to everyone who is reading and sticking with the story , especially if you left kudos , or my favorite things ever ...comments! I will always reply .

Riddick pulled his mobile phone out from his back pocket, selected a name and texted HI MUM to the name he had chosen. It wouldn’t take long to get a call back, Riddick knew from experience, as he walked down the driveway towards the staff car park. Sure enough the screen illuminated and a picture of an old lady flashed up almost instantaneously.  
“Hello mum,” Alan said with a grin.  
“Let us dispense with the somewhat dubious attempts at humor shall we? “came the cool and collected response. ” You have cause for more than the usual concerns I take it?”  
“He’s moody, mopey and miserable. Not sleeping, not eating right, not happy.”  
“The first three sound rather typical of my dear brother on any given day. The sleeping, is it too much or not at all?” Mycroft enquired in his upper class, polite accent.  
“Not at all, lads gone nocturnal.”  
“I see, “Mycroft’s tone was intelligently thoughtful. “And the eating?”  
“He isn’t, pecks at everything like a bloody bird and ends up leaving most what’s on the plate.”  
“How very descriptive. “

Riddick could hear the worry in the elder Holmes brother’s voice. “Any possibility he is with child?”  
“Fuck, I hope fucking not!” Riddick said bluntly.  
“Indeed, but is it an unpleasant possibility? “The voice was silent as Mycroft considered all options. “Have there been any incidents that may have triggered this depression?”  
“Depends on what you call a fucking incident, Do you want a bleeding list?”  
“Yes …. thank you, that would be most enlightening.”  
There was a pissed off edge to Riddick’s voice now Mycroft observed. “It’s been a psycho week. Monday… he slapped his face, didn’t seem to like something in the way the lad looked at him or some such shit. Tuesday, Wednesday and this morning ….fucked him. Yesterday morning… he had him by the throat. Not sure what over, hasn’t had a chance to talk to him private since it happened.”  
“You can do that? Talk to my brother one on one? That is a new development, why wasn’t I informed?” Mycroft’s voice sharpened waspishly.  
“Calm down. It’s new and I wouldn’t call it a development, it’s been a one off so far. I can’t risk it more than once a month. We took a walk down round the lake. No audio cover there and we keep moving so we can talk.”  
“I see…..” Mycroft’s voice held his most patient ‘I’m dealing with an absolute moron tone.’ “Then this Mr Riddick is what you will do…………………..”

 

John took a deep breath in through his nose and tried hard not to gag as a hard, fat cock hit the back of his throat. There was an almost overwhelming reek of stale urine and strong bleach in the tiny black walled toilet cubicle and John was on his knees on the dubiously clean floor sucking as though his life depended on it. The man who currently had his fat cock jammed hard in John’s throat grunted as he thrust and John had to grab at the man’s black leather belt to stay on his knees and in position.  
The pulsating throb of the dance music playing at deafening volume out on the dance floor could be heard even from the gent’s toilet and John felt his head swim drunkenly as he pulled his lips clumsily along the man’s thick shaft. His partner in the act was Alpha, tall, lean, muscular and blonde. They had met less than two hours ago out on the packed dance floor in the popular Stockholm gay bar.

“Deeper, you can take more.” The man grunted and John’s whole world, already narrowed down to this one tiny, dirty toilet cubicle, imploded on him. Abruptly, violently, shatteringly he was seventeen again, held motionless by strong hands, helplessly listening as a distressed Sherlock choked and gagged around Magnussen s cock while the Alpha face fucked him brutally. The words spoken then were the exact same.  
John gagged, vomiting into his throat, spewing out around the cock in his mouth before he could pull away, bent over and retching sickly as his head span. The angry exclamations of the stranger whose shoes John had just vomited booze over didn’t seem as real as the grotesque, sickening play of images from the past playing vividly in John’s mind.

John expected the blows he felt, the punches to his skull that jarred bone, he didn’t care as the man shoved past and his knee struck the side of John’s face under his eye. All John could see was Sherlock with his fragile, aristocratic, arresting bone structure and the soft, young delicacy of his face. The pain of his loss fractured inside John and yawned, wide as an abyss, until John found himself sobbing.  
The toilet door banged open and John heard voices, laughing and joking ,the laughing stopped when they saw the state of John.  
John was struggling to gain a foothold in reality, in his mind all he could see was Sherlock’s hurt eyes and brutalized face and it was shattering.  
“Leave him Lola, he’s drunk.”  
“Hey, hello, are you feeling alright?” 

John couldn’t focus on the voice or on the face in front of him long enough to stop it blurring and spinning, an impression of blonde hair and black lace was all he managed.  
“Here,” A cold wet wad of hand tissue was pressed to the back of John’s neck and hands helped him sit back and lean heavily against the cubicle wall. “Are you feeling okay?”  
John nodded, his head was still spinning whenever he closed his eyes and the bright lights blinded him when he opened them. Hands pulled him to his feet and he stood with his back to graffiti covered cubicle wall with its round cigarette burns and its various brown stains of God know what.  
“Air,” John muttered as he pushed away from the support and aimed for the exit, staggering drunkenly as he threw the door open and headed for the fire exit, triggering a loud discordant alarm as he punched the bar open and lurched outside into the cold night air, thankful for the darkness in the alley that hid him as the world swirled around him.  
The stark reality of what he had lost when Sherlock was taken crushed John’s chest as he hyperventilated and struggled to breathe. He was only dimly aware of a concerned voice and helpful, guiding hands steering him past the neon signage and along the dark rain swept street until a door swung shut behind him. There was a narrow magnolia hallway and a steep flight of green shabbily carpeted stairs. At the top John found a wall to keep him upright as another door was unlocked and an arm around John's shoulders helped him forward into a small dark sitting room .The room floated and span away as John fell face first onto the couch and by the time a basin was placed on a towel near his head and his shoes pulled off John was already deeply unconscious. He didn’t even register the leopard print throw being tucked over him or the door closing.

John woke when a bright strip of sunlight coming through a missing slat in the wooden venetian blinds hit his sleeping eyes and grew brighter and brighter. Groaning John sat up carefully, his head feeling as though somebody had exchanged his skull for glass and drained all the fluid from around his brain. His mouth felt as though his tongue had died in there several days ago. Desperate for water John staggered up and across the room to where the bathroom door had helpfully been left open for him. After taking the longest piss of his life, John took a look in the mirror. Under his right eye was a nasty looking bruise and some parts of his skull were tender where blows had connected with John's head hard. There was a yellow post-it note on the mirror saying PLEASE USE ME TO SHOWER & SHAVE and a clean new toothbrush, razor blade, shaving foam and towel that had been left for him over by the wash basin and so John took the time to do just that. He felt a lot more human after. There was a mixture of products used by both males and females and John was sure this was the flat of a couple. He could vaguely recall a woman with long blonde hair but that was all he recalled after what had happened in the cubicle. It had been one Hell of a night. 

“Er… hullo?” he called out. .  
“In the kitchen,” called a high voice. “Would you like some coffee?”  
“Yeah thanks,” John turned the corner into the tiny galley style kitchen and stopped dead…not a hetero couple then. Instead making coffee and waffles was the blonde transvestite John had watched on stage at the club the night before, looking a great deal less sparkly, in a ladies cotton dressing gown and matching pj’s. He looked a lot younger without the stage make up.  
“I’m Kurt, or Lola, whichever. Well you smell less like something my cat vomited up now you showered. Grab a seat the foods ready.” The voice was naturally flirtatious.  
“ I smelt that bad huh? John Watson…. er… thanks for this, for being a Good Samaritan.” John said as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. A jug of fresh brewed coffee arrived in the middle of the table as did a hot plate of Belgian waffles and some rashers of crispy bacon. John reached for the coffee.  
“You needed someone darling, whatever triggered you it was bad.”  
John’s hand shook as he lifted his coffee and he set it down back onto the table.  
Kurt took a sip of his own coffee. “Did you know you were triggered?”  
“Yeah.... “John looked down at his plate at a loss for words. “It happened so fast.”  
“That’s how it happens. I knew when I saw you. “Kurt took another sip of coffee. “Whatever happened to you John, you need some help dealing with it.”  
“It didn’t happen to me….It happened to someone, an Omega, I loved. I still love.”  
“You kept saying something last night ……Sherlock. It’s a name?”  
John ached just to hear it spoken. “It’s his name.” John’s hand tightened round the cup so hard his knuckles were white “ He’s an Omega like you. His Alpha treats him like shit, he doesn’t love him, he abuses him.” John stopped before he said too much. 

Kurt looked at John with genuine empathy. “Say no if you want to John, I won’t be insulted. My boyfriend Victor works in a legal aid centre for a LGBT group, he would know a lot about Alpha/Omega laws and rights. If you want you can hang around and speak to him later, he will be home for lunch. Maybe you can get some advice?”  
“Are you sure?” John was shocked by this offer, by the kindness of a total stranger, at a loss for words.  
“Totally.”  
The two hours left before lunch flew by and John found himself in a long involved conversation about Kurt’s alter ego Lola, Kurt was funny and had some crazy stories that made John laugh out loud. When the front door opened John was surprised it was that time already.  
Victor was tall, bearded and bald headed; he had a warm smile and an open, intelligent manner. The meal they all shared allowed John a little time to get to know Victor and relax and it wasn’t until the plates were washed up that the conversation moved to the small sitting room. The love and easy affection between Kurt and Victor was easy to see and John found himself feeling a little envious, it had been so long since he had shared that with Sherlock.

Conversation started hesitantly, awkwardly, but Victor was easy to talk to with a comfortable professionalism and John found himself opening up about the past.  
“How old was Sherlock when he was bonded John?”  
“Fourteen.”  
Victor’s eyebrows shot up. “John is Sherlock an Omega of the Elite?”  
“Yeah, his whole family can trace back their lineage as far as the Domesday book.”  
Victor looked sharply at Kurt and said something in German. Kurt looked surprised, said “excuse me please John “ and got up instantly, walking through to the bedroom.  
“Did the Alpha side of Sherlock’s family arrange the match?” Victor asked.  
“No, he has an older Alpha brother who refused to give his consent but there were debts on the family estate and they stood to lose everything. The Alpha took over all the debts and in exchange he got Sherlock.”  
“That kind of trade-off is more common than you may imagine. The news isn’t good John. Elite Alpha families arrange their matches using archaic bond laws unchanged since the seventeen century when slavery was still legal. Sherlock’s bonding contract would almost be a slavery contract; he has literally become the possession of his Alpha. In fact a slave could be resold; an Omega keeps the same Alpha until the Alpha's death. “

John’s heart sank.” I knew it was hopeless.”  
“It’s not hopeless; I never say that about any situation. I have known one case in which an Elite bonding was legally dissolved by an Omega’s family but in that case the bond monies had never fully been paid. I very much doubt a man like Charles Magnussen would have left any legal loopholes.”  
“What the Hell. How did you know?” John was shocked.  
“Sherlock is a very unusual name John. The moment I heard you say it I had a memory somewhere at the back of my mind and what you said confirmed it. Kurt did you find it?”  
“Yeah, I was just leaving you guys some time to talk.” Kurt came back into the room carrying a small pile of glossy magazines. “I read society magazines John. Is this your Sherlock?”  
John looked and his eye found Sherlock instantly as though nobody else existed. The words underneath the photo named the people in it as Mr Charles Augustus Magnussen, his Omega bond mate Sherlock William Magnussen, and Count Nicolai Paulus.  
Sherlock was in a slim fitted black suit and John found himself staring at this new Sherlock, the dark suit contrasted with Sherlock’s pale perfect skin and the Omega’s glossy hair tumbled loosely over the suit collar. His rare beauty was undeniable and arresting. John ached to hold him.  
“I don’t need to ask if that’s him, the way you stared at that photo makes it clear.” Victor spoke quietly.  
“It’s him,” John'’s voice was sombre. He was looking at the two Alpha men stood either side of the teenaged Sherlock. Magnussen had barely aged but looked more severe than ever, the man exuded power. The other man, the Count, had a cruel looking aristocratic face and John disliked him instantly. 

“They attended a number of important society events,” Kurt proffered the pile of glossy magazines and John took them. The Magnussen's attended a number of prestigious events from a civil ceremony to charity art auctions. John hadn’t seen so many photos of Sherlock in a very long time and he couldn’t look away. Sherlock was frailer than John had imagined he would have grown up to be, he was still impossibly leggy, with model good looks and a dancers lithe body. His bone structure, which John had always known to be beautiful, was striking and gave him an unparalleled, unique beauty that caught the eye in every photo.  
Kurt looked at John’s face and caught Victor’s eye sadly as he offered John the last magazine. John reached out and scanned the page for Sherlock and the bottom of his world dropped away. The function was a teddy bears picnic and auction of bespoke nursery furniture and handmade toys, with proceeds going to a charity supported by the King and Queen of Denmark. Magnussen stood next to Sherlock who looked gorgeous in a pale grey shirt and jeans but it was the blonde, sturdy, clearly Alpha child stood holding Magnussen s hand that John couldn’t look away from....Mr Charles Augustus Magnussen, his Omega bond mate Sherlock William Magnussen and their son Master Aleksander Magnussen.” 

“You didn’t know?”  
“I had no idea. I should have thought, of course he would ...breed him. It’s just Sherlock is so young, he is still only eighteen.” John shook his head numbly.  
“I’m sorry John. “ Victor reached out and took hold of John’s arm. “We will go make coffee, take a few minutes ok?”  
John sat and stared at Sherlock’s son, the child had none of Sherlock’s unusual dark haired, pale beauty, he looked every inch Magnussen’s son , his build far sturdier than Sherlock had ever been as a child. The confident way he stared into the camera did remind John of the photo Sherlock had kept by his bed, of himself and his older brother Mycroft. John stared from Sherlock’s face to the child's and from Aleksander’s face to Magnussen’s. He could see the pride in his son clearly on the Alpha’s face but Sherlock’s emotions were impossible to read, his expression indefinable and his body language tense. However long John stared he couldn’t read Sherlock’s emotional state clearly , it was as though the Omega wore a mask, a beautiful mask but a mask nonetheless that covered the real person beneath and hid him from view.


	12. Ring A Ring A Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss.................

It had been a bugger of a week and whatever was wrong with Sherlock’s mood hadn’t got any better . The Omega was as angrily defensive as a feral cat and every day seemed to see him become more stubborn and silent.  
Riddick couldn’t take any more of the boys morose immobility and this morning, faced with Sherlock’s slim back once again, he had finally had enough.  
“Right you are lad, “he said, falling back upon words from his own military training. “Let’s be having you. Up you get, we’re taking a walk down to that Nazi statue at the bottom of the lakes. C’mon up you get.”  
If he had been hoping that being out in the fresh air would improve the teenage Omega’s mood he would have been wrong. Sherlock was reluctant and moody, refusing to talk and dragging his heels slowly along the path behind Riddick.  
“C’mon lad, my old gran moves faster than you are this morning!”  
“Do you think I care about the average speed of an octogenarian with a zimmer frame? “ Sherlock snapped. Riddick hid his smile, knowing that it was exactly the sort of weird factual information Sherlock found fascinating. 

“ I don’t want to be here , I want to go back to the house.” Sherlock sounded almost tearful, standing stubborn and frail in the middle of the pathway with his arms crossed and Riddick wanted to cave in and say okay lets head back but he knew he couldn’t.  
Ignoring Sherlock’s obstinate refusal, Alan moved past the Omega on the wide pathway with a bland “C’mon lad, stand there all day if you want to , I’m not turning back before the statue and you can't get back inside the house without me so you may as well come along.” With that Riddick moved on down the path.

It took a few minutes before the bluff worked and Riddick could tell Sherlock was following him from the quiet stream of savage invective behind him.  
It was an hours walk all the way down through the ornate gardens to the statue that Riddick had said marked the turn back point and when he reached it Riddick lit up a cigarette and waited patiently for Sherlock to appear. He expected the boy to mouth off at him angrily then turn around and storm back to the house but the lad didn’t, instead he walked silently past Riddick and sat on the antique Roman stone bench looking back across the immaculate ornate gardens in defeated silence. Riddick moved to sit on the far end of the long stone bench.

“What’s wrong Sherlock?” he asked gently. Sherlock shook his head and to Alan’s surprise he could see the lad was close to tears.  
“It’s not me you need is it?” Riddick said kindly as he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed a number quietly, Sherlock barely turned his head , disinterested and flat as he sat staring at nothing.  
“Mr Riddick…” said the cultured tones of Sherlock’s brother. Alan kept the conversation short and after a moment reached out and placed his mobile phone on the stone bench near Sherlock’s slim thigh , standing up as he did so and moving away as Sherlock’s head turned to give the lad some privacy.  
“Brother mine?” Sherlock’s head jerked around the second he heard Mycroft’s voice over the speaker phone Riddick looked back to see the lad pick up the phone , he couldn’t see Sherlock’s face from where he was stood but the boy was talking which was a start. Sherlock had turned around and was sat cross legged on the cold stone bench , the conversation on his side low and intimate , Riddick could hear the voices but the distance meant the words were taken by the wind. He hoped he had made the right decision and that Sherlock’s brother knew how to help. Bending down Riddick picked up a handful of fir tree twigs and, one by one, threw them out over the lake, as far as he could get them.  
“Alan?”  
Shit, he moved so quietly! Riddick hadn’t even heard him get up.  
“Alright lad? “Riddick looked closely at the Omega’s face, he had clearly been crying.  
Sherlock held out the phone. “He wants to speak with you."  
Sherlock’s wet fingers touched Alan’s as he gave him the mobile.

“Everything okay?” Alan asked into the silence on the line.  
“Yes. I think so. Thank you. I have something I wish him to have. If I mail it to you under an alias will you ensure he gets it?”  
“What is it?”  
“Only a book, nothing controversial,” Mycroft replied calmly.  
“Yeah then.”  
“Thank you; expect a package in the next few days.” The line went dead with a cold click and Alan replaced the mobile in his pocket.

Sherlock was staring at him, a curious look on his young face.... “You work with my brother?”  
"Aye, for a while now ,” Alan said awkwardly. “I’m on your side.”  
“You’re risking your life for me?” Sherlock said hesitantly.  
“Happens I think you’re worth it.” Riddick swallowed hard.  
Sherlock didn’t look away, his vivid blue eyes fixed on Alan. “Are there no camera here?”  
“No, between the bench and the statue is a black spot. Took me a while to work it out, mind .”  
“Nobody can see us, here where we are standing?” Sherlock asked again, quietly.  
“Nothing lad.”

Sherlock took a step towards Riddick , slipping inside the Alpha bodyguard’s personal space. Riddick found himself breathing erratically as Sherlock’s fingers touched the back of his hand.  
“Thank you.” The lad was in close now, his slender frame almost touching Riddick’s .The soft sweet scent of Omega all Riddick could smell with every inhalation, as Sherlock leant forward and his soft lips just brushed Riddick’s cheek. As the boy went to move back Riddick’s hand caught his forearm gently but firmly and the body guard’s hungry mouth found Sherlock’s.... his firmer lips sucking at the Omega’s soft ripe mouth as he kissed the boy.  
It was brief.... over in an instant, barely felt long enough to be savoured....as Sherlock moved back sharply and the moment was broken.   
Riddick’s eyes fixed on the Omega’s beautiful confused face as the teen looked down and stepped back out of reach. Before Riddick could speak the boy had turned abruptly around and was gone , away down the path and Alan was left with nothing to do except follow, his lips aching to kiss Sherlock again.


	13. Back To Reality With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is feeling sick and desperately trying to make it through another " family " mealtime but he has something to hide thats making that extra difficult. Aleksander just wants to eat his dessert............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for the angst in this update. There is a scene of violent abuse but I have kept the details deliberately vague as I really wanted to focus on Sherlock and how he is coping.  
> I promise the next update is a really sweet one with a lot of comfort.

Sherlock pushed the finely sliced beef fillet to one side of his plate and wished impossibly that it would disappear. Charles was eating his steak with satisfaction; he preferred his beef blue, seared on the outside and still raw inside. Sherlock hated it. Across the table even Aleksander had eaten more than Sherlock.  
“Aren’t you hungry?” The child asked loudly.  
“Not really, “Sherlock answered gently, he could feel Charles eyes on him and he kept his own eyes downcast, hoping to avoid a confrontation with submission.  
“But you aren’t eating anything and you left all your vegetables.” Aleksander repeated. “Nanny says you have to eat vegetables even if they are yucky.”  
To escape any more attention Sherlock took a small forkful of the rare beef, put it in his mouth and forced himself to chew and swallow as his stomach heaved. To distract Aleksander before he could comment again Sherlock asked a question. “What is your favourite food?”  
“Birthday cake.” Aleksander answered and Sherlock smiled.  
“I like lemon cake.” Sherlock said. Feeling Charles eyes upon him Sherlock cut another sliver of the very rare beef and tried not to gag. Aleksander was watching Sherlock closely.  
“Does your tummy hurt?” the child questioned relentlessly.  
The texture of the almost raw meat in his mouth was making Sherlock nauseous and he took a desperate sip of iced water and swallowed.  
“When my tummy hurt all my food tasted funny, except,” Aleksander said emphatically, “ice cream.” Sherlock watched the child chase the petit pois around his plate with his fork. On any other day Sherlock would have been pleased that Aleksander was talking to him so much but today Sherlock was fighting back a constant urge to vomit and he took another desperate sip of cold water. He could feel Charles eyes upon him, evaluating his every move and Sherlock made sure to keep his own eyes firmly on his plate as he laid down his knife and fork unable to eat any more. He was relieved when the plates were finally cleared away.

The dessert selection was next and Sherlock’s stomach swirled alarmingly. Charles had chosen the cheeseboard and the smell of the ripe selection of cheese was so overwhelming Sherlock felt dizzy and had to breathe through his mouth to lessen the smell.  
Aleksander had chosen a chocolate layered dessert and was happily scooping the vanilla cream layer out from around the sides with his spoon.  
“You look sick.” The child announced.  
“Can I have some more iced water please?” Sherlock swallowed down the latest wave of nausea and waited while Lauther refilled his glass before taking a cool gulp.  
“Ice makes all my teeth ache.” Aleksander said into the silence.  
“It’s because it’s so cold on your tooth enamel.” Sherlock answered trying hard to focus. Charles cold stare was fixed on Sherlock now and the Omega tried hard not to panic as he hid the overwhelming urge to vomit over the table cloth.  
“Are you unwell?” Charles enquired evaluatively.  
“Just a headache,” Sherlock lied, reminding himself that Charles couldn’t know.  
The Alpha’s gaze remained locked on the Omega until the meal finally ended and a relieved Sherlock pushed his chair back and stood up. As they moved through to the sitting room Lauther quietly intercepted Charles and Sherlock overheard snatches of the hushed conversation, something about a problem in the London office.  
“I need to take this call in private.” Charles said before stepping into his bedroom and closing the heavy door firmly. Sherlock gave a sigh of relief.

In the comfortable sitting room there was a log fire burning and every so often the wood crackled and tiny red embers flew up into the chimney. Sherlock curled into one end of the leather couch and stared into the flames.  
“I want my cuddle.” Aleksander announced as he leant on the couch cushion next to Sherlock. He had never made the mistake of asking once Charles had corrected him, instead he stated what he wanted confidently and Sherlock found he didn’t mind. Feeling weak Sherlock reached out his arms and Aleksander’s solidly compact little body wriggled into his body as he made room for the child.  
“I’m too boney to give good cuddles, my brother Mycroft was round and he gave the best cuddles.” Sherlock smiled as he remembered.  
”You smell nice,” Aleksander mumbled as he lay heavily against Sherlock and secretly sneaked his thumb into his mouth. Every so often Sherlock could hear him sucking away as he pressed his round little face into Sherlock’s slender chest over his heart and breathed Sherlock’s scent in.

When Charles returned he found them both asleep and he watched impassively, his face betraying nothing of the ugly turmoil of jealous envy he felt. Sherlock was curled catlike around Aleksander, both slender arms hugging the boy safely, his eyes had closed to the sound of the child’s hidden thumb sucking and Sherlock’s soft lips were buried in the boys golden hair. The love Sherlock felt was plain to see and Charles stared at his Omega hungrily as Sherlock nestled ever closer to the sleeping child.

Sherlock woke with a frightened start to the sound of panicked sobbing and for a second he didn’t realise the limpet clinging to him and crying was his son, when he did Sherlock’s arms closed protectively around the child before he remembered where he was and who was watching. Aleksanders nanny was trying to move the child to his bed but Aleksander was flailing and holding onto his mother tightly, fists full of Sherlock’s t-shirt which was hot, damp and sweaty from where the child had lain. The screams were ear shattering as the nanny finally pried the child away and lifted him up.  
Sherlock staggered to his feet as Aleksander wailed. “He’s scared, let him wake up first.”  
“Sherlock be quiet. Sit down NOW!” Charles voice was bitingly dismissive.  
“But he’s scared, he was asleep!” Sherlock answered back without thought, confused and trying to help, the screaming making his heart ache.  
The back handed blow to his face knocked Sherlock sideways and down onto the couch, it spilt his soft lip like a ripe plum and Sherlock exclaimed in shocked pain, as his mouth throbbed agonisingly he put his fingers up to his lip and bought them away scarlet with blood. Sherlock was shocked that Charles had struck him in front of their son, his heart was racing and his vision of Aleksander staring with wide scared eyes began to tunnel blackly as Sherlock blinked tearfully and tried to refocus.  
“I’m sorry.” Sherlock’s voice was shaken but he was quick to try to placate the Alpha. Aleksander was crying and Sherlock could see the frightened confusion on the little boy’s face.  
“I said something wrong that’s all , it’s okay , don’t cry , it’s alright,” Sherlock reassured Aleksander but the child's face crumpled when he saw the blood and Sherlock pressed his own hand to his split lip in lieu of a tissue to stem the bleeding.  
Charles face was set and furious, the bond ring on his finger, that had cut open Sherlock’s lip, was red with the Omega’s blood and his fist clenched. “Take my son back to the nursery “ Charles ordered harshly his jaw tight with rage and Sherlock instinctively hunched into a defensive blocking position on the couch before the Alpha caught him by his hair and pulled him sharply to his feet. The nanny hurried for the door and for a second as it opened Sherlock saw the startled face of one of the new Danish guards in position outside the door before it slammed shut and the first explosive slap stopped all thoughts except for pain amid a bewildering confusion of blows.

When Sherlock came back to consciousness again, hours later in the darkened room, the door to Charles bedroom was closed and a splitting pain ached behind every bone of his face. The fire had burnt itself out and only white ash remained. Whimpering painfully as he moved Sherlock leaned heavily on the huge coffee table as he pushed himself up with his bruised arms and slid slowly onto the low couch. His head span and he could hear his ragged breathing as he forced his body to obey and move.  
Charles had struck him in front of Aleksander and Sherlock was shocked that he been lured into a false sense of security. He had been corrected by Charles before in front of the child but only verbally and Sherlock was angry with himself for coming to believe wrongly that this was a line Charles wouldn’t cross.  
Stupid idiot! Sherlock berated himself as he curled painfully onto his side on the leather couch, unable to stand up, his head pounding. Why did you open your mouth and answer back? Stupid! Idiot! It’s all your fault! Sherlock’s lip was throbbing and he touched his fingers to its bloody scab carefully. It stung viciously. The sudden shock of the beating had shaken Sherlock and he curled painfully in on himself, shivering without a blanket in the cold room.  
He had been so close to just being happy that morning and he shut his eyes and tried only to remember the look of intent longing on Riddick’s face just before the kiss. It had been so long since anyone had looked at him with a love like that and Sherlock held tight to the memory and wouldn’t let it fade.  
Inside his mind Sherlock walked through his family home, up the gracefully curving Georgian staircase until he opened the white panelled door to his old bedroom. Wide oak floorboards, a crowded bookcase stacked with book upon book, his violin, dust motes swirling in the summer air, the blue window seat with a chess board upon it, his tennis racket, his desk covered with piles of notes and balancing precariously on a pile of notebooks, his old brass microscope. Over the desk was the poster of the elemental table stuck to the wall with blu-tack.  
Sherlock felt instantly calmed as he stood in his old bedroom inside his mind. In times of stress this was his refuge. He took his visual picture of Riddick’s face just before their kiss and placed it in a silver frame , making room for it on the bedside locker alongside the photo of John laughing and Mycroft in his striped pyjama’s. When the picture was safely alongside the pink knitted baby socks of his stillborn daughter and Aleksander’s little red car, Sherlock lay down on top of the grey blankets of his childhood bed and stared unblinking at all the objects until finally his eyes closed in sheer exhaustion and he slept.


	14. Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick cares for a beaten Sherlock and is honest with him.....

“Is that Sherlock’s breakfast tray Luisa?” Riddick asked the maid with an easy smile.  
“Yes Mr Alan, he only want tea and toast today.”  
“I’ll take it up for him, save you the stairs on your ankles,” Riddick offered. It wasn’t much of a breakfast tray for a young lad but Alan knew Sherlock was a picky eater like many Omega.  
“Thank you Mr Alan,” Luisa smiled, such a handsome man Mr Alan and always polite.

Riddick felt like whistling as he carried the tray upstairs, it was hard to keep a chuffed smile off his face this morning. Fucking finally he had got up the courage to plant a kiss on Sherlock and he hadn’t stopped wanting to grin like a kid since.  
“Playing waiter Alan?” Arvo, the Danish guard at the top of the staircase joked. “He isn’t in there, hasn’t left Magnussens bedroom yet.”  
That was odd.... Normally Sherlock couldn't wait to get back to his own room to shower .... “Magnussen left for the airport an hour ago didn’t he?” Alan asked, checking the timetable was as he had been told the evening before.  
“Yeah about 45 minutes ago.”  
“I’ll take him his tray in then before it gets cold and the kitchen staff have to make him another one.” Alan walked down the long white corridor to Magnussens private suite of rooms, one of only two areas in the house where camera coverage stopped at the doors.

“Rise and shine lad,” Alan called out as he entered and waited for a second while his eyes adjusted to the dim room, none of the heavy floor length curtains had been opened yet.  
“Alan....?” Sherlock’s voice was muted and came from the huge leather couch to Riddick’s left.  
“Tea and toast sleepy head,” Alan said with a smile in his voice as he rounded the corner of the L shaped couch and went to set the tray down. Later Alan thought it was the Omega’s uncharacteristic stiff awkwardness as he struggled to sit up, that first made his stomach muscles clench in angry worry before he had even got a good look at the boy’s bruised and bloody face. Sherlock moaned in pain as he moved and Riddick shoved the breakfast tray at the coffee table so carelessly the tea slopped from the pot onto the tray and crouched down reaching out with both his warm hands gently holding the Omega’s battered face steady as he stared dumbstruck at the damage.

“I think it’s worse than it looks.” Sherlock tried a sad little joke.  
Riddick held back the tirade of futile anger he had for Magnussen and swore softly. “Fucking Hell.... the state of you.”  
Sherlock swayed and his eyes closed weakly for a second before he spoke. “It’s my fault. I answered back. I’m stupid!”  
“No! No lad you’re not! Jesus Christ, you could have a bloody concussion. You need the Doctor.”  
“No! Alan, please no!” Sherlock pleaded his low urgent voice breaking Riddick’s heart. “Can’t you help me?”  
Alan shook his head in wordless rebuttal even as he knew he would try, because getting that sadistic fucker Hoi wasn’t an option. He strode to the door and took a step outside before using his parade ground voice. ”Arvo, get the first aid kit, bring it in here fast as you can.”

Turning back into the sitting room Riddick went through to the master bedroom and grabbed a soft, plump pillow from the bed. “Let’s sit you back lad.” Alan soothed as he tucked the pillow behind Sherlock’s head and reclined the teen carefully. “You just stay put.” Riddick crossed the room and opened the heavy curtains, letting the sun flood in across the dark hardwood floor.  
There was a knock at the door and Arvo handed Riddick the medical kit in its bright green bag. “Shall I call the Doc? “He checked.  
“No, I’ve patched up plenty of burst lips and bloody noses. I’ve got this covered. Just make sure the maids have Sherlock’s room ready and the bed made up for after will you? Leave the door to this room open.” Alan knew being alone in the room with Sherlock would cause trouble if word got out.  
“Sure Alan, if you need me just shout out. I’ll be right outside.” Arvo answered with a look at Sherlock’s face and his own face showed his shock at Sherlock’s condition. 

“Let’s wash that blood off,” Alan got set up efficiently, filling a kidney bowl with warm water mixed with a capful of TCP and used a wet gauze cloth to gently wipe the worst of the clotted blood from the lads face, watching Sherlock as he did so. The swollen bruising looked even worse now the room was full of daylight.  
“You look like my mum every Friday night after the pubs closed. The old man used to beat the fuck out of her. Bastard he was.” Alan sat himself down on the huge coffee table near Sherlock’s battered face. “Fucking Hell he really did a job on you…..let’s get these painkillers down you, see if they can take the edge off it.” Sherlock swallowed obediently as Alan held a small bottle of mineral water to the Omega’s lips. “There’s a cut in your eyebrow, couple more in your hair, graze on your cheekbone, I need to clean them all up.... I’ll try not to hurt you but it’s going to sting like a bitch, if you want me to stop just say so.”  
Riddick reassured the lad with a touch to his slim arm before he opened the sterile wipes and carefully cleaned around the Omega’s blood splattered eyebrow and nose. Even when Sherlock winced he didn’t pull away from Alan’s touch. Only when Riddick moved to clean the boys scabbed and swollen split lip did Alan see the teen flinch sharply and he placed his warm palm gently against the side of Sherlock’s face. “Sorry. I know that’s sore, I’ll get some ointment on it for you when it’s dry.” Riddick let his warm fingers feel carefully over the Omega’s skull, there were some tenderly painful bruises hidden under the lad’s soft hair and Alan pressed wet gauze to the worst of them, sponging away the blood from Sherlock’s silky hair. 

“He always goes for my face or my head,” Sherlock’s voice was pained and he had closed his eyes again.  
“Yeah? Got a favorite target has he? “Sherlock hissed sharply in pain. “Sorry, there’s a nasty cut on the top of your head…. Go on then.... tell me how it’s all your fault?”  
“It _is _my fault. I’m stupid. “__  
Riddick’s thumb ran soothingly along the untouched skin under Sherlock’s eye socket as he applied a butterfly strip to close the wound on his eyebrow. “So… what did you do to deserve this then?” Alan deliberately kept his voice low and casual as though it was no big deal.  
“I didn’t think. So stupid, he warned me to shut up and I didn’t. Stupid! And then I had to open my big mouth about Aleksander. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”  
“Why’s that so stupid?” Riddick asked puzzled.  
“It’s his son. He didn’t have to let me even see him and he has been and I had to go and mess everything up!” Sherlock was so frustrated with himself.  
Alan blew a long patient breath out his nose. “Last time I looked he was your son too!”  
“I know that…..” Sherlock fell silent.  
“But….?” Alan waited.  
“I’m Omega.... he’s an Alpha, like Charles. “Sherlock’s voice faded away as though he had explained it all.  
Alan couldn't help the sharp noise of total disagreement he gave....“Like me too, or had you forgotten that? He’s a child before any of that shit matters.... Why don’t I knock you around then if we’re all the bloody same? You’ve disobeyed me plenty of times. Not on the face maybe but I could hit you low where nothing would show!”  
Sherlock was staring at him.” You wouldn’t….” He sounded sure.  
“No, I wouldn’t … _ever _and do you know why? Because _no _Alpha has the right to do that to anybody. There’s no right side and wrong side to it ….it’s fucking wrong all the way!” Alan was fuming but not with Sherlock. “There was a time you’d have known it’s his fucking problem not yours love, now he’s got you so bloody brainwashed you aren’t thinking straight!”____

_____ _

_____ _

Sherlock froze, staring past Riddick, his body tense and his face appalled and Alan knew there was somebody in the doorway without needing to be told. What he didn’t know without turning his head was who………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all know how much I love leaving things on a cliffhanger.......


	15. To See Or Not To See , That Is The Question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick goes to have a quiet 'word' with whoever opened the door ....... but is he right to think they were not overheard......

Riddick slid a strong arm protectively around Sherlock's back and hugged the teen into his muscled side as he supported him slowly towards the door. Sherlock was unsteady on his feet and Riddick could feel the Omega trembling.  
"He saw us Alan! Shit, shit , shit! He'll tell, I know he will!" Sherlock's voice was a low , urgent whisper and Alan tightened his arm around the Omega's slim body.  
"If he only saw us lad then we were doing fuck all wrong." Alan kept his voice calm and confident , he couldn't afford to let any worry show , the Omega was scared enough already. "Lets get you back to your own room and tucked up in bed and I'll go find him....have a friendly word."

Inside Sherlock's opulent prison of a room the sun was flooding in over the wooden floor and the air was heavy with the overpowering scent of the four huge floral displays Charles ordered to be replaced daily in whichever home they stayed in.  
"Bed or couch ?" Alan asked .  
"Bed please." Sherlock wanted nothing more than to hide away and never be found , but he knew it was futile. He must have heard them!  
Alan helped Sherlock to the bed and the Omega sank thankfully down and moved painfully to lie on his side. Alan's hands undid Sherlock's shoes and pulled them off , dropping them onto the thick carpet before he pulled up the dense, soft , merino wool blanket and covered Sherlock's tense, hunched little shape.  
Sherlock covered his mouth with his hand so he could speak without being seen by the cameras. "He heard us Alan...he must have!"  
"Its alright lad. Nothing's going to happen to you. I've got someone right outside the door. I'm going to have a word and then I'll be right back. Try and rest. "  
Sherlock nodded even though his eyes were huge and anxious and never left Riddick's face. " Its going to be alright lad. I'll sort it. " Riddick reassured the Omega until Sherlock nodded. 

Once outside the door Alan instructed the guard to let nobody in or out of Sherlock's rooms without notifying him first, before he hurried down the curved modern staircase to the butlers office. If Sherlock was right ..... he had to protect the boy !  
Outside Lauthers office, Riddick took a deep breath, schooled his face and knocked at the closed door. Before the unctuous voice within had finished replying “Enter”, Alan had opened the door.  
Lauther was sat behind his desk, his corpulent body filling his green leather swivel chair. As Riddick entered the room Lauther looked up with a vaguely puzzled look on his moon shaped, double chinned face. “Mr Riddick? I wasn’t expecting you until after lunch. Our meeting was scheduled for 12:30 was it not?”  
Riddick watched the Beta butler closely as he spoke, all seemed normal. “Sherlock’s had to go back to bed; he’s in a bad way.”  
“I see….. Take a seat. Has Dr Hoi been notified? “  
“No, I dealt with it myself.”  
Alan watched the butler as he wrote, reading his words as fast as the man wrote them ….SH/Dr Hoi, the note said simply. Damn it! 

“Mr Magnussen informed me this morning that he will be delayed in London for two more days; he will be attending a garden party at the Danish embassy and a dinner at 10 Downing Street. On his return Mr Magnussen has instructed me to accept an invitation to a house party being held at the St Petersburg home of Count Aleyev . Mr Magnussen wishes you to arrange security, along with a handpicked team of four guards. The choice of which guards make the team is yours to make. Sherlock will accompany Mr Magnussen.”  
“You sure about that? The boys taken a bad beating, his face is all marked up.”  
Lauther consulted the open journal on his desk before replying. “Mr Magnussen is aware. The dinner party consists solely of Alphas of the Elite; most, if not all, will be accompanied by their Omega’s. They will be accustomed to the sight of a corrected Omega.”  
“Corrected? “ Alan said sharply. “Beaten the shit out of more like!”  
Lauther looked up from his desk diary, his expression one of clear disapproval. “May I speak clearly? Omegas are whorish, deceptive creatures; it’s all too easy for an Alpha to be duped into taking the protective role.” The obese Beta’s voice was dismissively belittling.  
Riddick pushed back his chair with such violence as he stood that it toppled over behind him, as he planted both hands solidly on the Beta’s desk and leaned aggressively forward crowding the butler suddenly and threateningly. “Whorish? The boy was a fucking virgin! Whorish? I’ve never met anyone less whorish in my life!” His voice was dangerously angry.

Alarmed Lauther had pushed his swivel chair back as far as it could go and Riddick cast a critical eye over the butler’s obese belly as it strained at the buttons of his pinstriped waistcoat. “I've angered you. I forgot, as an Alpha, you are biologically programmed to view Omega’s more sympathetically.” Lauthers voice still betrayed traces of his initial shock at Riddick’s explosion of anger.  
Riddick looked directly at the man; there was nothing in his manner to suggest he was hiding anything. The lad, bless him, must have panicked and over reacted, the butler couldn’t have seen or heard what was said after all. Alan was aware of a huge surge of relief and he shook his head at himself mentally. All the worry over the lad had gone to his head, now he was threatening an overweight, middle aged Beta!  
At least he could set Sherlock’s mind at rest now …………

As soon as Riddick had left Lauther gave a cold smile .....Now he had the information he needed to ensure Sherlock did as he was told! All he had to do was let the Omega know what the price of his silence would be .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a big thank you and hugs for reading ...........Over 1000 hits , it feels unreal that so many people have read anything I wrote and I'm super happy. Thanks also for every single comment , concrit and kudos.


	16. Memories Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick remembers the first time he saw Sherlock and worries about the safety of the Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should warn for Riddick's internal dialogue which includes his memories of an underage Sherlock after his rape and bonding by CAM . Its not graphic but it may trigger.

Alan was a million miles away mentally, sat staring at nothing. The mug of tea he had poured for himself untouched and cold in front of him. Whorish….Riddick couldn’t get his head around Lauthers derogatory insult about Sherlock and it worried him more than he could explain.  
Riddick remembered when Magnussen had announced to the assembled household staff that he was getting bonded to an Omega of the elite. Riddick had known for a long time that the boss was gay; he knew Magnussen's taste in Omega escorts and had often accompanied Magnussen abroad where the boss could safely indulge his liking for barely legal Omega boys, each in their own way had been gorgeous.  
Alan had been surprised by the antipathy shown by Magnussen’s chosen Omega’s birth family in those early pre-bonded meetings. The boss was a billionaire, massively influential and successful in his every business venture yet Mycroft Holmes made no effort to conceal his families dislike of this match for his younger Omega brother. Riddick was puzzled by it, if the older brother was anything to go by the youngest Holmes couldn’t be much of a looker and it was an excellent match for a plain Omega. The bitter exchanges Alan witnessed between Mycroft and Magnussen had culminated in a legal challenge in the highly secretive Bond Courts and the match had only been finalised when the Holmes family had lost the legal battle.

Magnussen’s lawyer had lost no time in insisting the bond ceremony go ahead at the Omega’s first heat and a mere two weeks later Riddick had found himself acting as Magnussens bodyguard as the cavalcade of black cars drove through wrought iron gates and down a long tree lined driveway. pulling up outside the Holmes families ancestral home to be met by the mother, elder Alpha brother and a retinue of ageing staff who were clearly treated as part of the family.  
The coldness Riddick had encountered there on the wide steps that led to the arched doorway into the beautiful house had been something puzzling and inexplicable.  
The bonding ceremony had taken place the very next day. Magnussen considered himself safe on the huge, walled private estate and Riddick and his fellow guards hadn’t had the best of views, stuck right at the back of the beautiful old family chapel with its stained glass windows and aged oak pews. All Riddick could see of the bosses new Omega bond mate was a flash of dark silken curls and pale skin. Not a redhead like the brother then Alan recalled thinking.  
At the wedding reception Alan had been sat among Magnussens other staff and the Holmes family servants at an old, long table in the big old house kitchens. The old family nanny who had brought up both Holmes boys had cried throughout the meal and the air of sullen , resentment among the Holmes aged household servants at having to break bread with any of Magnussen's staff had made the meal uncomfortable and silent.

It hadn’t been until the Omega had been bonded and bedded and spent his first ever heat with his new Alpha that Alan had even set eyes on his bosses new bond mate. By then he had managed to overhear enough conversations that stopped the second he was seen, to know that the Holmes family had rejected this match for the younger son and that the word was that Magnussen had bought his way to his Omega by buying up the massive debts secured on the Holmes family’s ancestral home and lands.  
Magnussen clearly wanted an Omega of class and elite background to sire his children on and Alan was curious to see this Omega for the first time.  
Riddick had only fully understood the elder brother Mycroft’s impotent anger on the morning of their departure back to London. The new Omega was to bid his family farewell in a formal archaic ceremony that saw ownership of him handed to Magnussen and the Omega would then accompany Charles on honeymoon , in which time the bond would be strengthened. 

Alan’s jaw clenched as he relived that day and the first time he had met Sherlock. He remembered knocking at the closed heat suite reinforced door with its old huge black iron hinges and opening the door with its old key to find the Omega still in the solid Elizabethan four-poster, dark oak bed that must have been used by the Holmes family Alphas for generations. There was a tiny curled shape under the white linen sheets and Alan cleared his throat to alert the Omega to the fact he was there waiting before speaking. “My name's Alan Riddick, I’m head of security, I’m here on Mr Magnussen's orders to escort you downstairs.”  
There had been no answer in words but there had been a movement beneath the tangled sheet and next thing Alan knew the Omega had sat carefully up, his slim bare back with its perfect pale skin and elegant spine, stained with blood from the bond bite Alan knew must be under those silken heavy curls that covered the nape of the boys neck. Alan could still remember how his heart had thumped in his chest and the strange compulsion he had felt to see this unknown Omega’s face. Then the boy had turned his head and Riddick had been dumbstruck, staring with his heart in his mouth, into the Omega’s vividly blue tear filled eyes and the succulent ripe temptation of the boy’s soft mouth. 

“Fucking Hell, how old are you? “ he had blundered the question out before he could think better of it , shocked by this boy who was younger _surely _than any of the barely legal expensive, rent boy Omega he had ever seen around the boss before.  
“Sherlock is fourteen, “the answer had come from Lauther, as heavy then as he was now but he moved quietly for a man of his size. The Beta butler had been in the heat room’s en suite bathroom and emerged with a large towel which he had wrapped around the naked Omega before addressing Alan. “If you could carry Sherlock through to the bathroom Riddick, I can help him wash himself and dress.“ __

____

____

Alan swallowed as he remembered the little, nothing weight of the boy and the way the sheets had fallen away from the Omega’s towel wrapped slim body as he lifted the boy , leaving him staring at the bloody evidence of innocence brutally taken . He had stood in that heat room and listened to the sounds of Lauther showering the signs of rape from the boy’s body and felt a queasy sickness at the thought of Magnussen alone with this clearly much loved, Omega teen who was barely out of childhood. 

How the Beta butler had come from helping that frightened child to calling him a whore Riddick didn’t know but it had angered him so much he had almost lost control and struck the man. Alan thought of Sherlock and his sad life amid violence and cruelty and worried about the boy’s day to day contact with Lauther, who obviously despised him as an Omega. Riddick felt a deep wary unease that he couldn’t account for and he got up and stood in front of the cam screens watching Sherlock as he lay unmoving and strangely vulnerable in his huge empty bed. The camera lens all over the lads private suite of rooms suddenly didn’t feel like enough security and Riddick stared at the room trying to make out where this new threat he felt in his gut could come from .


	17. Doctor Hoi Is His Usual Charming Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of Dr Hoi's nasty little medical exams.

Sherlock sat in Dr Hoi’s waiting room and stared at the paintings of various types of onion that were unaccountably hanging on the bright yellow wall. Why onions?  
“Sherlock…” Dr Hoi’s falsely bright and cheerful professional voice broke into Sherlock’s anxious thoughts. As Sherlock stood so did the guard accompanying him and Dr Hoi waited and held the door open for them, closing it with a firm click behind Sherlock.

“Take a seat please Sherlock, “Dr Hoi said as he seated himself behind his polished wooden desk with its array of family photographs. “ Now the last blood work results I have here date from two weeks ago , so I’ll be repeating those today.”  
“Ok,” Sherlock quietly pushed up his sleeve.  
Dr Hoi began readying what he needed and pushed his wheeled stool next to Sherlock. “How have you been feeling Sherlock?”  
“Fine,” the Omega was instantly wary.  
“Not more tired than usual?”  
“No,” Sherlock felt his stomach cramp anxiously.  
“No nausea?” Dr Hoi was watching Sherlock closely now as the Omega swallowed nervously before answering.  
“A few times but it’s gone now. I feel fine.”  
Dr Hoi smiled as though he knew something Sherlock didn’t. “Good, that’s good.” Dr Hoi wrapped a blue tourniquet around Sherlock’s arm just above the elbow and pulled it tight. “Make a fist for me please Sherlock.” Sherlock closed his hand tight and watched as Dr Hoi tapped at his vein and slid the needle in, collecting seven blood samples before sliding the needle out and taping a cotton wool ball onto the needle site. “Your hormone levels were a little elevated Sherlock and your iron levels were quite low.”  
Sherlock watched silently as Dr Hoi wrote up each sample bottle. 

“Just pop behind the screen and change into the robe please Sherlock.” Hoi didn’t even look up , he was that sure of the teens compliance .  
O God! Sherlock could feel his whole stomach clenching in on itself nervously. “No!" He blurted out.  
Dr Hoi had stood up and was washing his hands at the sink in preparation for the internal examination. As soon as Sherlock refused he turned around, drying his hands on a green paper towel as he spoke. “No…?”  
“Not no ….I don’t mean no …… I just mean… does it have to be done today?” Sherlock was scared of the repercussions of a blunt refusal.  
Dr Hoi smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Is there a problem Sherlock?”  
“No.... no …I just…the exams hurt. Please, I see you Sunday, can’t it be done then?”  
“They can be a little uncomfortable if you are tense.” Dr Hoi nodded at the guard.  
Sherlock was aware the guard had stood up and moved closer, he took a shallow, nervous breath in.  
“The digital exam is the easiest way to predict oestrus Sherlock,” Dr Hoi smiled like a shark Sherlock realized sickly.  
“Yes, but….” Sherlock rushed his words out. “You see me again Sunday and you'll do it again then ….. you always do. They hurt.... a lot ….” The guard was stood right beside Sherlock now and the Omega’s voice tailed off

“All this fuss over a simple examination “Dr Hoi said with a bland smile. He nodded to the guard behind Sherlock and Sherlock felt the guard take hold of his upper arm. “Let’s just get it over with shall we?” Dr Hoi said confidently.  
Defeated Sherlock stood and moved dejectedly behind the screen, followed closely by his ever present guard, stripping and putting on the blue exam robe before climbing upon onto the examination bed with its empty hanging stirrups.  
“Good boy,” Dr Hoi swung the Omega’s bare legs wide and adjusted the examination light so it shone directly on the teen’s perineum. Sherlock flinched anxiously at the first touch of the Doctor’s cold, lubed fingers. “Little stretch and some pressure ….”  
“Aaaahhhh! “ Sherlock tensed in pain. “O SHIT!”  
“Relax Sherlock. Nice slow breath out.”  
“Shit! That hurts!”  
“Cervix is nicely closed, retracted and swollen.” Dr Hoi swept his fingers around it, probing.  
“Fuck … stop please!” The Omega’s shaking began to rattle the stirrups. Dr Hoi pressed down hard with the palm of one hand just above Sherlock’s pubic bone and rotated his fingers inside Sherlock firmly. “Ow! Ow! Ow! FUCK OW! O FUCK THIS!” Sherlock was shouting in pain.

Dr Hoi withdrew his lubed, gloved fingers and Sherlock took a sobbing breath in with sheer relief. “I’m just going to perform a quick exam.”  
“Oh God please no, don’t …!"  
“Relax Sherlock, this exam won’t be internal. It’s an ultrasound; I just want to see clearly what’s going on inside you.” Dr Hoi wheeled the machine over. “Some cold gel on your perineum.” Sherlock jumped as he felt Dr Hoi cover his skin with a large, cold squirt of clear gel. “Now let’s see what we have.” Dr Hoi pushed the ultrasound wand against the taut skin of Sherlock’s perineum and rolled it around, rotating his wrist until a decent picture appeared on screen.  
Sherlock averted his face as the image got clearer.  
“Ovaries, reproductive tract, neck of the womb and the womb lining…all looking good and healthy. Plenty of clear fluid.” Dr Hoi paused the machine and it began printing out a long strip of black and white scan images. “Congratulations Sherlock.” Hoi pulled off the strip of photos and laid it on Sherlock’s flat belly. “You are approximately eight weeks pregnant.” 

Sherlock made no move to look at the screen; he didn’t turn his head or touch the strip of small photos as he spoke. “Is the baby Alpha or Omega?”  
“Omega, I can clearly see the separate sac surrounding the fetus; good blood supply to baby and fluid levels look perfect at this stage.” Dr Hoi was wiping Sherlock’s perineum as he spoke.  
“It could still miscarry?” Sherlock’s voice was low and miserable and he made no move to turn his head or to touch the photo strip on his stomach.  
“Statistically although Omega pregnancy’s resulting in an Omega offspring are rarer, the odds of miscarriage are much lower. Your body is already reacting with elevated levels of prolactin, I noticed it on the initial blood work. It’s a very positive sign.”  
“I wasn’t sure I was pregnant, usually I’m sick all the time but this time it was just a week and then it went away.”  
“Your body accepts an Omega fetus much more simply and the hormonal surges are less severe, resulting in much reduced levels of morning sickness at an earlier stage.”  
Sherlock had sat shakily up and was dressing slowly.  
“I’ll pencil in another exam for Sunday. The pregnancy may be established enough to completely stop your heat or it may not be. “  
Sherlock nodded miserably.  
It wasn’t until Sherlock was long gone that Dr Hoi found the scan photo's he had given Sherlock face down and forgotten underneath his exam couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates may be posted up a little early this week or a little late ..... I have an abscess under a tooth and its hard to concentrate on my editing . Sorry if my schedule is a little out this week.


	18. You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick gives Sherlock Mycroft's gift ..............

Riddick found Sherlock in the library. Sherlock had a pile of books on the table and was stood looking along the crowded shelves for more. The Omega turned his head as Riddick came in.  
“You reading this?” Alan asked as he picked up the top book on the pile and looked at the Latin on its spine.  
“Not yet, I’m going to start reading it later after dinner.” Sherlock answered.  
“You can add this to the pile then,” Riddick gave Sherlock a cheeky wink as he pulled the book Mycroft had sent for Sherlock from its hiding place inside his jacket and set it down on top of the stacked books.  
Sherlock came up to the table and picked the book up, lovingly turning it over as he stroked a thumb along the embossed, red leather spine.  
Riddick found himself watching the boys beautiful arched hands with their long, elegant fingers. “Why’s the book so special?”  
“Treasure Island? It was my father’s book.” Sherlock said quietly. “Mycroft read it to me , before I could read it for myself.”  
“Sentimental then?” Riddick could understand that.” My mum wasn’t one for books and learning. The old man liked us kids’ best when we played outside the house. Whatever the bloody weather out we’d go, the only kids playing out on the whole street.”  
Sherlock gave a small smile. “You don’t read?”  
“I read …not as much as you do lad, but I read the odd book.”  


“How’d your check up go?” Alan asked softly as Sherlock span the antique globe on the library table around with one finger.  
Sherlock waited for the globe to stop before answering. “You know already, so why ask me?”  
“Yeah I know, news will be all around the staff by now.” Riddick kept his tone neutral but Sherlock shook his head mutely. “It crossed my mind the other week when you were that sick, “Alan’s voice was thoughtful, “but then I thought you weren’t sick enough.”  
Sherlock didn’t look up; he was moving the globe slowly, tracing a line with his finger from capital city to capital city. “I’m not puking because it’s an Omega…Dr Hoi said I don’t feel sick because it’s the same as me.” Sherlock took a quick glance at Alan’s face then looked away. “There hasn’t been an Omega born in my family until me, that’s generations of Alpha Holmes, and there hasn’t been one born in Charles family since 1770.” Sherlock waved a hand at the genealogical scroll on the table.

Riddick’s eyes stayed on Sherlock and his voice was kind. “How’d you feel about it?”  
“Shocked, scared, like a total idiot, I talked myself out of hearing what my body was telling me.”  
“An Omega like you though…...” Alan stopped talking as Sherlock’s head jerked up to stare right at him.  
“Like me………on what planet is that a good thing Alan?”  
Alan swallowed hard, his eyes locked with the Omega’s intense blue stare. “It’s rare lad, you said so yourself. He might take to it…….” Alan tried to imagine Magnussen with an Omega child but the image kept fracturing in the face of years’ worth of memories of Sherlock’s abused, tearful face.  
“You don’t even believe what you are saying….so excuse me if I don’t either.” Sherlock said despondently.  
Alan found his hand was fisted and his body locked with tension. “There’s nought you can do about it , except accept the way things are.”  
Sherlock shook his head in denial as he answered. “Charles will be back tomorrow, it won’t be a secret anymore then.”  
“Maybe he’ll be pleased, he has his Alpha heir……… it’s like you said , you can’t know for sure, it’s been generations since an Omega was born into the family.”

Sherlock was staring at Alan desperately, his lovely face a muddied mix of emotions until finally he broke his locked stare and looked away. Alan found he had no words of comfort to offer. He could feel this new threat to Sherlock’s safety lodge itself like a lump in his throat.  
“Will you carry the books for me?” Sherlock’s voice was small and quiet…almost sad.  
“Course I will lad.” Alan noticed as he picked up the heavy stack of books that Sherlock carried the book Mycroft had sent him. “It’ll be alright Sherlock, give it a chance. “ Alan knew it was an empty promise but Sherlock still gave him a shy glance as he answered in a determined voice.  
“I know it will……………..”


	19. Blood and tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is woken in the middle of the night to his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is pretty gory and contains description of a induced miscarriage.

Alan was so close to Sherlock he could see every tiny sparkling speck of silver in the Omega’s deep blue eyes as he lifted his hand and ran a lock of Sherlock’s hair gently between his thumb and forefinger “Your hair, its soft as silk.” Alan could hear how gentle and loving his voice was as the boy stepped closer still. The rich vanilla Omega scent of Sherlock filled Alan’s mouth and flooded his lungs. Alan couldn’t look away, his heart thumping, his broad fingers full of heavy, soft hair as he cradled the back of Sherlock’s head , gently angling the boy's beautiful face up to meet his, Sherlock’s soft pink lips parted softly before Riddick’s firm mouth could claim his……………..

“Alan, Alan, wake up man!”  
Riddick jolted awake, dizzy, disorientated, torn from sleep, his cock hard and turgid in his boxers.  
“What’s wrong? Is it Sherlock?” Alan rolled over pushing his cock down flat against his belly with one hand as he sat up. 2-15a.m….two hours of sleep!  
“It’s Sherlock Alan, there’s something not right. “  
Alan pushed up and out the bed instantly, reaching for his clothes and pulling them on. “Tell me?”  
“He got into bed early, was reading, went under the covers for a while, but you know he’ll do that when he gets sick of the cam’s on him. Looked like he was sleeping, then about an hour ago he woke back up, started tossing and turning.”  
“He been sick?” Alan was out the door and heading for the stairs.  
“Nope, hasn’t been out of the bed but he’s been rolling around like a horse with colic.”  
“Shit! Call the Doctor.” Alan raced up the last few steps and sprinted down the long corridor, fumbling for his key card before throwing the door wide. “Sherlock? It’s me lad, I’m coming in!”

The second Riddick set foot in the darkened bedroom he could hear the boy moaning in pain, a little gasp of agony at the end of every panted, desperate inhalation. Alan was beside the bed now and he could see Sherlock’s beautiful hands fisted hard in the sweaty sheets. Alan pulled the sheets firmly away from the Omega and saw, as he knew he would, blood, reeking and scarlet, saturating the sheet under Sherlock, sticking the boys boxer shorts to his skin, and staining the boys thighs crimson.  
“Jesus Christ why haven’t you rung for help?” Alan fought down panic; there was so much blood everywhere as he pushed Sherlock’s damp hair back from his flushed, agonised face. “Get a fucking ambulance NOW!” Alan roared.  
Sherlock grabbed Riddick’s hand, his cold fingers twisting around Alan’s as he writhed in pain.  
“Oh Christ, it’s alright lad, I’ve got you!” Alan could hear the frantic fear in his voice.  
Dr Hoi was there rolling Sherlock roughly over and snapping at Alan as the Omega cried in pain. “Hold him down!” Alan could see Hoi cramming wads of gauze through the blood covering Sherlock’s thighs and the high curve of his arse, forcing it inside Sherlock’s body as the Omega screamed. “What have you done Sherlock?” Hoi sounded furious. “What have you taken?”

“Ambulance is here.” Arvo called out from the door and the room filled up with paramedics. Riddick tried to step back and give them room to work but Sherlock’s hands fisted handfuls of Alan’s t-shirt and he clung hard. It took two paramedics and Dr Hoi to force him away from Alan and restrain him as he fought to get the oxygen mask off. The pillows under Sherlock fell onto the floor and Alan stared helplessly as Sherlock fought every touch.  
It took twenty minutes to get Sherlock stabilized enough to transfer him at a run, into the faster air ambulance which would rush him to the specialist Omega unit. Once the helicopter landed amid the deafening noise of the rotor blades, Hoi and Riddick pushed aboard and they were gone, flying fast and straight through the dawn sky as the medics shouted urgent orders at each other and pumped Sherlock full of drugs and his heart faltered and stammered to a stop as the monitors surrounding Sherlock flat lined.

 

At the hospital Alan sat on a hard plastic chair in a bare waiting room and stared at the clock as surgeons fought to get blood into Sherlock’s collapsing veins and save his life. The pain in Alan’s chest was crushing, overwhelming, his head full of panicked fear. When hours later the door opened and the surgeon, in his blood splattered scrubs, came out Alan stared and couldn’t speak , couldn’t even form the words to ask “ is he alive” , the brutal shock of relief when the good news came, winded him like a hard punch to the gut.  
It wasn’t until 4.00 a.m that Alan found a chair by Sherlock’s bedside and sat , staring at the boy he loved, as his chest heaved and he fought back tears. The nurse bought him a cup of tea as the morning round came and with it a blue plastic bag of blood drenched clothing that Alan held onto mutely. His fingers felt something hard in the bag and he looked down and saw it was the lad’s precious book, Treasure Island, the one his brother Mycroft had given him. Trying to save the book from the blood Alan opened the bag and reached for it, pushing aside the sticky , revolting bloody clothing and pulled the small book out. As he did the pages fell open and his fingers felt something wrong. Pulling the book open Alan saw there was a tiny hole of a compartment made in the back cover , just big enough to hide two pills, enough to end a pregnancy , and Dr Hoi’s words came back to haunt him…..” Sherlock what have you done? What have you taken?”……..as Riddick’s world fell apart around him.


	20. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes round in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more updates to go in this section of the story....things will be massively changed in section 5 . There's a lot more to come packed into this last few updates though.......

Sherlock woke up as the tea trolley rattled past. He felt empty and raw inside as battered and bruised as though he had been hit by a truck and dragged down the road. He was taped to an IV and a morphine drip and he could hear a monitor beeping nearby. His wrists were restrained to rails either side of the bed.  
There was someone sitting behind him in the chair and Sherlock lay still and closed his exhausted eyes, reluctant to look and see who it was, dreading Charles sat waiting in an angry, bitter vigil.  
“May as well turn your head, he won’t be here until this afternoon.”  
Alan! Sherlock absurdly felt like crying in relief the second he heard the Alpha guard’s familiar voice and he blinked back the tears pricking at his eyes helplessly before turning his head.  
Riddick was sat in the wooden armed, green hospital chair next to the bed and from the crumpled look of exhaustion and stress on his face he had been there all night. Sherlock couldn’t meet Riddick’s eyes right away but after a few silent seconds he dragged his gaze up. Alan looked beaten.  
Riddick waited until Sherlock met and held his gaze before he spoke. “The baby is gone…but that’s what you wanted isn’t it? “ He reached into his jacket and pulled out the book, one side of its pages were dark red with blood and its leather cover stained. When Sherlock’s gaze flinched away he spoke again. “Very clever you and your brother between you.”  
Sherlock’s chest ached as he tried to breathe. “I’m sorry Alan. I had to do it.”

Riddick shook his head slowly as it ached with a brutal, divisive pain. “You lied to me,” he let that one simple truth stand in the painful silence before he spoke again.  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you!” Sherlock sounded afraid, tears running down the side of his face now and soaking wetly into his hair.  
“You nearly died!” Riddick’s voice was as Sherlock had never heard it, raw and livid with pain. “Your heart fucking stopped in that helicopter!” Alan’s hand was a fist upon the wooden chair arm. “Do you have any idea what that felt like for me? I came that close to fucking losing you!” Riddick’s voice broke and he choked back the flood of emotion and stopped speaking until he had wrestled back some self-control.

“I’m sorry……. I had to , you know that….I can’t have an Omega baby …Alan please! Please!”  
Riddick made an inarticulate sound of wordless protest and Sherlock faltered and stopped speaking as Alan stood up, his broad shoulders hunched and defeated. “You don’t want to hear what I fucking think Sherlock!”  
Sherlock’s terrified eyes were locked on Riddick. “Alan………”

Riddick cut the Omega off with a shake of his head.” I can’t be around you right now. I’ll move my duties with you onto Arvo. He’ll treat you well, he’s decent.”  
Sherlock was openly crying, gulping around the words as he spoke his voice grief stricken. “Please Alan, …please !”  
“God help me ...you lied to me so you could do this? I trusted you lad and you didn’t think twice about breaking that trust did you? …….” The pain on Riddick’s face was overwhelming.  
Sherlock was distraught, shaking his head emptily in denial. “Please Alan….I can’t lose you. Please don’t go! Don’t leave me please……..!”  
Alan shook his head trying to clear the painful fug of raw emotion that was suffocating him. “ I need some time .”  
“ No, no , no, no! “ Sherlock was crying aloud.  
Alan wouldn't look at Sherlock’s tear stained face as he stood and Sherlock begged again and again before falling into wordless sobbing as Riddick opened the door , stepped through and was gone……………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not the end of Riddick or his relationship with Sherlock ...........


	21. Talking Fails To Solve Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finally seeks out Riddick to find out he has been kept in the dark about Sherlock's true situation......the conversation is a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient , I usually update twice weekly but I have been feeling so miserable with a dental abscess writing was the last thing on my mind .
> 
> The ending of this chapter bugged me on and off for ages ....until finally I changed it! Writers prerogative!

Alan Riddick stood in the paint aisle of his local garden centre, come decorating multi store, trying to decide between Grecian Stone and Acropolis Marble when both looked exactly the bloody same on the tin. He’d wasted enough time already and settled for grabbing two tins of the nearest colour , standing in a slow moving line while he browsed the special offers on rodent bait , weed killer and lawn seed , everything covered in a fine, grimy covering of dust.  
Outside in the car park Alan easily held both the paint cans in one broad hand while he searched for his car keys with the other.  
“Grecian Stone,” Mycroft’s pronunciation of the name was profoundly dismissive. “I very much doubt such an insipid colour would have inspired the builders of the Parthenon and the founders of modern democracy.”  
Riddick’s fist clenched just at the sound of Mycroft’s snide, Patrician tones.  
“Do try not to be absurd. Should you strike me you’d be dead almost instantly.“ Mycroft inclined his head slightly to suggest the unseen presence of the armed agents who were accompanying him.  
Alan opened the boot of his car and placed the paint cans on top of an old ground sheet. “Shame that,” he replied before slamming the boot and turning around. Mycroft raised a sardonic eyebrow but made no attempt to step back out of range of a possible punch and Alan noted that Sherlock’s physical courage was shared by his brother.  


Mycroft leant on the handle of his umbrella and rotated the tip slowly in a tight circle on the concrete. “You appear to have become somewhat loath to return my calls or texts Mr Riddick. Naturally I became ....concerned, given my brother Sherlock’s recent circumstances.” The umbrella traced an elegant pattern upon the ground.  
“Fuck you.” Alan almost growled the words and his fist was clenched so tightly the tendons in his wrist stood out.  
“Get into the car please Mr Riddick, this conversation would be better concluded in a degree of privacy?”  
“ I don’t want any bloody conversation with you in the first place but since you can’t take a hint you can have your ‘ talk’ sat down over a cuppa like normal people do or not at all.” With that Alan simply walked briskly away back into the gardening centre and headed into the in store coffee shop, where he queued in line for an apple Danish and a stainless steel pot of tea before finding himself a seat.

He’d eaten half the pastry before Mycroft Holmes slid his black plastic tray onto the table and took the seat opposite. Riddick didn’t miss the disgusted expression that crossed Mycroft’s patrician face or the small shudder of disgust as he took a tiny sip of the watery teabag tea.  
“ Quite vile,” Mycroft didn’t just replace the cup in its white saucer , he pushed the whole cup on its grimy black plastic tray away from him, as though its mere presence on the table offended him.  
Alan took an angry bite of pastry, he could feel Mycroft’s sharp gaze dissecting him and he forced himself not to look away. “You have until I finish this bloody tea and cake to have your talk, so spit it out, what do you want?” Riddick knew the raw ugly anger was saturating his voice but Mycroft didn’t even flinch.  
“Very well, I assume you disapprove strongly enough of the help I gave Sherlock to cease communication with me?”  
“Bloody genius aren’t you?” Alan’s voice was angrily flippant. “The urge to punch your smug face in gave me away did it?”  
Mycroft sighed. “Let’s dispense with the more ridiculous threats of physical violence shall we?” Alan opened his mouth to say fuck you again but Mycroft interjected before he spoke. “A reply consisting of more than the most overused Anglo Saxon words would be informative if you could.”

Riddick’s mouth twisted.” As informative as you were when you fooled me into giving your brother a book containing abortion pills that almost bloody killed him? Yeah? That fucking informative enough for you?”  
The sharp flare of distress in Mycroft’s pale eyes gave Riddick a deeply twisted satisfaction and he was glad, fiercely glad he had withheld this information until now. “Your dirty little pills stopped his heart twice, but what do you care, you’ve the right to end lives don’t you?”  
“Why wasn’t I told there had been complications?” Mycroft’s voice sounded like bleached ash in his mouth.  
“Why wasn’t I told you were putting his life at risk? Complications! You mean other than cramping and bleeding alone in his bed with no one to bloody help him? He lost so much blood the mattress was soaked through!” Alan snarled and heads turned at two of the other tables.  
“Control yourself! Why are you here buying paint, why have you been here for three weeks idling when my brother needs you?” Mycroft struggled to contain the emotion he felt at this unexpected shocking news.  
“Don’t you do that!” Alan’s voice was a low threatening Alpha growl. “I’m not the goddam reason he is there, don’t you dare blame this shit on me! If you’d have told him no and kept your bloody help to yourself he’d still be pregnant, he’d still be fine!”  
“Fine?” Mycroft’s contempt of that inane word was all too apparent and Alan saw the man take a sharp breath in before he spoke. “Are you in complete denial or an asinine fool? Sherlock was insistent he could not, would not allow an Omega child to be born with Charles Magnussen as it’s so called father. Do you think Sherlock asked for my help lightly as a thing of little consequence? Do you think I gave it without the detailed advice of a top consultant; his safety should NEVER have been compromised. He can’t have followed my instructions!” Almost as fast as he had made that statement Mycroft found himself answering it as awareness struck. “Of course he didn’t follow the instructions, he would have been afraid of being discovered before the loss of the pup was inevitable........ Oh Sherlock, you waited too long!”  


There was a brief moment of distressed silence before Mycroft spoke again. “The pain, was it unbearable?”  
“He was screaming ...right up until his heart fucking stopped.” Alan’s voice was so full of raw emotion that Mycroft’s gaze locked on the man, the cake and tea forgotten on the small table top as Alan scrubbed a broad hand roughly over his face. “It’s all your bloody fault you bastard!”  


Mycroft couldn’t help himself, it was instinctive, a game Sherlock and he had always played that was more of a competition, the need to know, to understand why. Afterwards he was to wonder if, in shock, he had sought reassurance that he was still clever enough to protect Sherlock with this ability they shared as brothers... to know without having to be told...... because he had so brutally failed him. “The bruising on your knuckles indicates you punched something two, no three times. The contusions suggest a plasterboard wall or a door? From the pattern of healing this outburst dates from the time Sherlock miscarried. You’re frustrated, angry. Why? Something happened, personally affected you to the extent that you felt unable to be around my brother? That is the sole reason you walked away from my brother, it’s clear you still care very much.”  
Riddick had pushed his chair forcefully back and was gripping the edge of the table with both outspread hands, for a moment Mycroft actually felt the muscular guard would lash out.  
“Something unhealed then , still an open wound, so painful it affects you this severely …………a bereavement then…… a young Omega clearly since Sherlock is the catalyst……. Of course , you married a childhood sweetheart did you not? Intel assumed wrongly , given your background that it was a wife, but it was an Omega wasn't it... a bond mate !”  


Alan thrust himself upright though he felt he would stagger, and slammed both palms violently down upon the table top as the blood roared in his ears. “Shut your fucking mouth!” Alan’s chest was heaving so violently he felt sick, his knuckles white with the need to punch and maim.  
Mycroft’s conclusion hung in the air between the two Alphas’s.  
“Clever fucking bastard aren’t you?” Alan’s voice was shaking, raw. “You cold fucker!”  
Alan pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and forced the back off so brutally the cover snapped, banging the body of the mobile down upon the table top so violently the screen shattered and the battery flew out, gouging with his clumsy fingers Alan pushed out the SIM card and snapped the tiny little card in two before flicking it across the table at Mycroft’s impassive face. Mycroft flicked out a hand to deflect the tiny card pieces and they fell to the floor unheeded.  
“You don’t contact me again; I don’t speak to you again. Get yourself a new fucking spy, I’m done! Yeah…done!”  
With that Alan stormed away from the small plastic table and Mycroft subtly signaled to prevent his protection from intercepting the furious Alpha. Through the glass window he saw Riddick slam the car door violently, reversing at speed before slamming on the brakes hard and spinning the car around before speeding away.

Mycroft frowned and stood, retrieving his umbrella from its place against the wall next to his chair.  
“Well brother mine,” he said to the empty chair opposite him, “that was an absolute disaster!”


	22. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is vulnerable ....Lauther makes his move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings since this chapter is about someone blackmailing another unwilling person into non-con sexual acts.

Sherlock surfaced slowly from his drugged sleep becoming aware incrementally of each noise within and outside of the hospital room, the pigeons on the grey concrete window sill of his room, the voices of two of Charles Danish security team in the hallway outside, the slight metallic rattle of the padded wrist restraints that secured his hands to the raised chrome bed rail. 

There was someone else in the room , Sherlock could make out the rapid shallow breathing of a heavy set , physically unfit man and every so often the muted squeak of the man’s wide , comfort soled shoes as he moved his feet . Before Sherlock even opened his eyes he knew who was there.  
“Lauther?” Sherlock’s voice still sounded tired and emotional, even to his own ears and he made a conscious effort to relax and breathe slowly before he spoke again. “Why are you here?” As Sherlock glanced over at the butler he saw an open Gucci leather travelling bag with some of his clothing already neatly folded inside it. Sherlock’s mouth felt suddenly dry at the thought of going home, he made an ineffectual attempt to move his wrist towards the pitcher before the restraints holding his hands down stopped him short.  
” Please can I have some water?” Sherlock hated being held immobile. The first week he had been so weak he had faded in and out of distressed consciousness so often he had barely even noticed he couldn’t move but over this last week being tied down had driven him crazy , forcing hour after hour of dull immobility upon him with nothing to do but think.

Lauther heaved his corpulent frame up from the hospital chair by leaning so heavily on its narrow wooden arms they creaked alarmingly and poured Sherlock a glass of water. Sherlock held up a thin , scarred wrist hopefully, wanting to be freed to hold his own glass even if he was re secured later but Lauther pressed the automatic adjustment on the bed until Sherlock was raised into a seated position before tilting the glass to the Omega’s lips.  
“I can hold it!” Sherlock protested.  
“Oh? I’m sure you can but I think you should remain restrained until we understand each other.” Lauthers voice was full of sly innuendo and as oily as the butlers slicked back hair.  
“What….?” Sherlock knew he’d been very ill but even so he couldn’t understand or get his mind to correlate the possible reasons why Lauther sounded so complacent and why he met Sherlock’s blue gaze with a new arrogance totally at odds with the betas usual obsequious professional manner....until the man reached out and his soft, pudgy hand squeezed Sherlock’s thigh through the thin sheet!

“Get your hand off me! Don’t touch me!” Sherlock was startled into speech.  
“Oh come along now,” the Beta chided Sherlock.” I know you aren’t this reticent when it comes to receiving the attentions of a certain Alpha bodyguard. you can do better than this shy, virginal act!”  
Sherlock couldn’t breathe, a wild panic so all-consuming it felt as though his heart were literally rupturing, ripping into tiny pieces, was making it impossible to think. The fat hand on his slim thigh rubbed upwards.  
“Don’t, don’t touch me!” The soft hand with its sausage like fingers stopped for a second but wasn’t removed. “I know what you think you saw but you’re wrong…I never …we never… nothing happened!”  
Lauther smiled as though Sherlock had said something wittily amusing instead of this panicked, scared babbling. The butler’s fat thumb began to rub a slow streak on the stiff muscle of Sherlock’s thigh. 

“Stop it! Get your hand off me! Get out!” Sherlock flinched violently. “Get out!”  
“You need to rethink this obstinate attitude of yours, unless of course you don’t object to Mr Magnussen learning about this pathetic romantic dalliance of yours and Riddick's….or is it a sexual relationship? I’ve never met an Omega who wasn’t a whorish slut around any Alpha males.” Sherlock was looking at him now in a far more appropriate attitude for a little whore of an Omega Lauther was pleased to see.  
“What do you want?” Sherlock’s beautiful rich voice was a flat monotone from which all emotion had been stripped bare.  
“We all have our … bodily needs …I am no different from any other man in that.”  
“THAT is not happening …ever!” Sherlock sounded nauseated. “ I’m not letting you touch me!”  
Lauther gave a tight smile. “Do you have any idea what will happen to Alan Riddick, Sherlock if Mr Magnussen learns that you and he are lovers?”  
“We aren’t lovers….we aren’t!” Sherlock forced the denial out, fear making his stomach knot.  
“Do you remember Davis Sherlock? Of course you do, an Omega of your intelligence.”  
Sherlock remained silent and watchful and began to shake as Lauther ran a hand back to the boy’s knee. “Anyone who threatens the safety, the integrity, of one of Mr Magnussen’s treasured possessions meets the end their pathetic treachery has earnt them. Davis met such an end. Do I need to spell out the gory details of what will happen to Alan Riddick should you choose not to protect him Sherlock?”  
“I HATE you!” Sherlock spat the words out. “I’m NEVER having sex with you! “  
“We both know you will. Alan Riddick isn’t the only one with affectionate feelings is he?  
“You make me sick!”  
“As long as it doesn’t affect your ability to open that divine whores mouth of yours around my fat cock you can vomit as many times as you need.”  
“ You can’t touch me, Charles will know !”  
Lauther gave Sherlock a wide predatory smile…..” He really won’t, I’ve been masturbating over you for months Sherlock. Every heat I drug you and when you are sprawled on that bed I cover you in come.”  
Sherlock was shocked, staring wide eyed at the beta. “You do what?” He sounded as though he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “You sick perverted shit!” Sherlock shrank back as far as he could get.  
“I’m going to enjoy stuffing that slutty pink mouth of yours.” Lauthers anger was showing now. “You will suck my cock and like it, or Alan Riddick dies. Is that clear enough for you?”  
Sherlock didn’t speak, he was gasping for air, starting to shake violently.  
“A nod will do. Do we have an agreement or shall I make that call?”

Sherlock nodded………


	23. Visiting Time Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddicks back on the job but things are not the same ...

Arvo, the Danish security guard Alan trusted the most and had appointed four weeks ago as his temporary replacement, met him with a broad smile as Alan got out of the lift.  
Magnussen had paid a small fortune to take over an entire floor of the expensive private hospital. The floor was staffed exclusively by Beta nurses, Magnussen wanted no “overly empathetic“, in the man’s own words, Omega staff around Sherlock and he insisted that all the doctors who came into contact with Sherlock were Alpha as Magnussen correctly guessed that Sherlock wouldn’t trust any of them and would remain as silent as possible around them.

“Good to see you man.” Arvo slapped Alan on the shoulder.  
“How’s he doing?” Alan asked as he found himself looking longingly along the quiet hospital corridor towards Sherlock’s room with its closed door.  
“Not good, he’s had a couple of panic attacks, today's was the worst. They had to sedate him a few times, including now, he kept shaking, getting sick, said he couldn’t breathe…but he’s asleep now.”  
The ache in Riddick’s chest coalesced into a solid pain. “I’ll take a look in at him,” Riddick said.  
“Thought you would. You won’t wake him; he’ll be out cold for a while yet.”

Alan looked through the glass door panel before he opened it, checking the boy was asleep before he went in. The room smelt and looked like a bloody florists shop. Magnussen had spared no expense and every surface was filled with beautiful, scented bouquets. To anyone who didn't know any better even a bastard like Charles could appear to be a loving Alpha. Riddick gave the flowers a sour, resentful stare.  
Sherlock was in a deep sleep, Riddick rarely saw him unguarded and loose limbed like this and he moved to sit beside the bed. Sherlock’s dark long lashes thickly fringed his high slanted cheekbones under the smudged, exhausted hollows of his eye sockets. Alan hated to see the boy so pale and still and the padded restraints still cuffed to Sherlock’s thin wrists. He found himself staring hopelessly at Sherlock’s impossibly soft mouth with its fuller, invitingly plump lower lip and the deeply divided rosebud of the Omega’s top lip.  
Alan could see in this pale perfect boy the fore shadowing of the beautiful man he would become and he didn’t even try to fight the urge to reach out, stroking the lad’s soft hair affectionately.  
“I’m a bloody idiot lad, been snapping everyone’s head off for weeks now like a miserable old git. You’d laugh at me.”

There was a knock at the door and Arvo looked through the glass before coming in with two paper cups. “Bought you a hot milk from the vending machine.” He passed Riddick the paper cup over and stood the other side of Sherlock’s bed.  
“Thanks,” Alan accepted the coffee with a smile, he could only drink coffee when it was 90% milk and the Danish guards' always ribbed him about it.” Why’s he still being tied down?” Alan knew that must be driving Sherlock crazy.  
“Bosses orders after losing the baby like that, with his history of self-harming….. Thanks for giving me this step up Alan ….the extra responsibility, it’s been a challenge but I’ve enjoyed it.”  
Alan nodded but his eyes hadn’t left Sherlock once.  
“It’s good to have you back in charge for the transfer home. You going to travel in the car with him as usual?  
“No, I’ll ride in car one , he’ll be in two with you and car three is the follow car. He isn’t to know I was here.”  
Arvo took a mouthful of coffee and stopped himself from questioning what he was about to say was a good idea or whether it was about to earn him a punch in the face. “So what’s going on with you and him?” He nodded his head towards Sherlock.  
Alan’s level stare had moved to Arvo’s face. “There’s nothing going on….not like that.” Alan could hear himself denying glibly like a regular Judas.  
“Something is man…you don’t want to be around him?”  
“I do....want to be around him. “ Alan said awkwardly. “You know how bad his life is, it’s not right for a lad his age….” Alan heard his own voice fade away.  
“Yeah I know all that and you’re not wrong ....but this… it’s something more than just sympathy isn’t it? “  
“It’s never meant I couldn’t do my job!” Alan sounded defensive.  
“I know that. You’ve taught me everything I know in this job man. I’m offering if you want to talk it out anytime over a beer.” 

Alan had already turned his attention back to Sherlock and Arvo watched as the other man turned Sherlock’s hand over slightly and frowned at the dark purple bruising that covered the back of his hand.  
“The nurse had trouble getting the IV in, he didn’t want it, kept fighting it.” Arvo explained.  
Alan shook his head sadly which said it all.  
“Yesterday was weird. He kept asking when you were coming back, I mean he asks every day, it’s the first thing out his mouth, the only thing out his mouth most days , but yesterday he kept asking… every shift change. The boss was in to see him spent half an hour with him; Lauther packed his stuff up ready for leaving today.” Arvo frowned.” I was going past the door , I check in on him every time like you said to do and this time he was going fucking crazy Alan, rocking , shaking, tugging at his wrists , talking to himself. He won’t calm down for me so I buzzed the alarm and the Doc sedated him, took effect very quick but before he went under he was saying.” He touched me, he touched me!”  
Riddick’s head turned sharply to stare at Arvo and his hand closed in a fist a mere inch away from Sherlock’s open palm. “Did he say anything else?”  
“Has to be the boss hasn’t it?”  
Alan nodded “ Who else could it be.”


	24. Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes time out to dance and enjoy some brief peace before its brutally interrupted.  
> Riddick loses his temper as he fights to keep Sherlock safe in a house where Omega's are seen as sexual toys .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings apply for dub con / forced non con sexual contact between Sherlock and CAM.

Sherlock was sat on the pale dance studio floor , one long leg stretched out in front of him and the other leg reached out behind in a position that should have been profoundly uncomfortable to hold for any length of time but which Sherlock’s fluid , supple grace made look effortlessly easy. The long, slim, leanly muscled lines of his dancer’s body were barely hidden by the clinging grey dance shorts and short scoop necked t-shirt that showed the Omega's delicate collar bones.

He had been practising for over four hours now and his chest was covered with a thin veil of sweat that had the t-shirt sticking to his body, his skin coloured dance shoes were marked and stained and several bloody plasters were just visible under the narrow high arch of one of Sherlock’s flexible feet. He’d let his hair grow into a messy abundance of glossy , loose curls that covered his bond bite , while tendrils of dark hair stuck to the pale , sweat damp skin of his elegant neck.  
Sherlock had slid onto his side, propped his body up on one elbow and fore arm and was raising and lowering his body into a variation of a plank exercise. The hollow between his flat belly and sharp hip bones was just visible above the rolled over waistband of his dance shorts and the toned muscles in his high, muscular arse tensed and relaxed as he moved.  
“He can do that with my cock in his arse anytime he likes.” Jesson leered.  
Arvo glanced up but said nothing.

Sherlock sat up in one supple twist of his body, stretching fluidly forward and catching his toes, bending them forward and back.  
A pale expanse of Sherlock’s bare back with its beautifully indented spine was now visible where the t-shirt had ridden up as he spread both legs apart into a wide V shape and reached to elongate his body down between his thighs.

“Fucking Hell, he’s giving me serious blue balls today. Will you look at the arse on him!” Jesson muttered. “How’d he get both legs apart like that?”  
> <“If Alan hears you talking about Sherlock you’ll be out of a job.” Arvo sounded tired, he was finding Sherlock harder to deal with than he had expected.  
The Omega mostly tried to cooperate with anything Riddick asked of him but he wasn’t being remotely co-operative since Riddick had taken a step back, instead Sherlock had become less and less communicative and now existed in a state of sullen, stubborn silence.  
Arvo was doing his best but he knew he was no replacement for Alan in Sherlock’s eyes…. Sherlock simply didn’t...wouldn’t.... trust him and resented his taking Riddick’s place.  
Alan was another problem, uncharacteristically short tempered and giving out shit to everybody. Arvo was finding it tough to be simultaneously dismissed as useless by a moody, resentful Sherlock and complained at by a demanding Alan who couldn’t bear not knowing every detail of the boy’s day even when it tormented him to do so. Arvo knew Riddick was never going to be able to take that final step back and let Sherlock go.

As one security guard exited Riddick caught the door handle and entered, saying nothing so as not to disturb the ranks of eyes watching the wall of stacked cam screen live feeds. He gave Arvo a curt nod and was heading for his office when a sweeping movement on the screen caught his eye and he stopped.  
Sherlock was stood by the wooden barre with one of his impossibly long legs swinging gracefully out to the side, forward and then up to lie along the top of the rail. The line of his body was perfect and beautiful.

When the door to the dance studio opened Riddick could see Sherlock freeze in place just for a second at the reflection he saw in the mirrored wall before Magnussen had even entered the bright airy room.  
“Stay just like that, don’t move your leg.” Charles let the door slam carelessly behind him and crossed the dance floor with a predatory prowl until he was right behind Sherlock. Riddick watched the screen intently as Magnussen reached out one long hand and ran his fingers slowly through Sherlock’s shiny hair, catching a thick handful and twisting it up in his palm as he lifted it to reveal the boys raw bond bite. The Alpha lowered his head, placed one palm flat on Sherlock’s upraised leg as it lay flat along the barre and pushed down hard, keeping the Omega still as Charles lowered his mouth to the sticky bite mark and suckled at the marked skin.  
Riddick could see the wary tension in Sherlock’s slender body as Charles began to run his palm along Sherlock’s thigh towards his pert, high arse in its clinging dance shorts, sliding his fingers under and around the curve of Sherlock’s tight arse.

“Move to the couch.” Charles voice was rough with arousal and Sherlock’s reluctance was palpable as he swung his leg down and walked slowly ahead of Charles to the deep seated couch built into a corner of the long rectangular room.  
Sherlock stood still in front of the couch, staring blankly at the bare wall behind it as Charles slid into its wide, soft seat cushions and placed both hands on Sherlock’s hips, turning the boy around, slipping warm fingers into the waistband of Sherlock’s shorts and sliding them down the Omegas slim, muscled thighs until he was stood with both his tight, smooth, high arse cheeks exposed in only his dance belt. Cam didn’t stop until he had Sherlock’s shorts pooled around his narrow, beautifully arched feet.  
“Step out.”  
Sherlock obeyed without a word of acknowledgement. Holding the boy steady with both strong hands on his hips Magnussen bent his head to lick a line down the boys delicately indented spine to his bare arse  
Magnussen was facing Sherlock’s back and he couldn’t see the dead, empty look on Sherlock’s beautiful face but Alan could.

“Turn around.”  
Sherlock’s eyes closed for a tiny desperate second before he obeyed and Magnussens hands ran down the Omegas slender body, starting at the flat dark pink nipples and tracing the slim six pack of subtle ridges of bone and muscle of Sherlock’s smooth skinned, young dancer's body. There was a fine, barely visible dusting of hair below Sherlock’s navel and Magnussen followed it down with his tongue to the compactly curved, tempting bulge of Sherlock’s dance belt before cupping the shape with his palm and rubbing slowly.  
“Take this off.” Charles tone was brusquely imperative, full of heated desire and his flat ended strong fingers pushed under the tight belt before beginning to work it down Sherlock’s slim thighs. Sherlock’s pale skinned, slim cock sprang loose as Magnussen slid the belt lower.  
“It’s too soon; the hospital said I have to wait until after my check-up.” Sherlock objected anxiously.  
Charles smiled dismissively.” Kneel up on the couch seat, facing the back, knees apart.”  
“The hospital doctor said to wait until after six weeks, Charles you _can’t _it’s too soon!” Sherlock stressed the word ‘can’t ‘ as both Charles hands were caressing Sherlock’s sides, following the boy’s slim rib cage and sliding lower and the Omega protested hopelessly.  
“I can and I will. I’ve waited long enough. Do as I say…Now!” There was an impatient, easily angered edge to Charles tone now and Sherlock was rightly afraid of Charles temper.__

____

“Fucking Hell!” Riddick swore under his breath into the silence of the surveillance room as Sherlock wordlessly tried to pull away.“Just let him do it lad!” He could feel concern for Sherlock lodging like a solid lump in his chest.  
Magnussen's hands snatched at Sherlock’s slim fore arms, fingers digging in hard to the Omega's skin, muscle and bone. “Stand still! Don’t you dare move away from me! Do as you are told! On the couch, kneeling, facing the back….right now! Legs open wide.”  
“But the doctor said you shouldn’t ….”  
Charles didn’t bother arguing, he stood up in one fast move and as he did so he pulled hard at Sherlock’s arms and threw the boy face first onto the couch, Sherlock’s arms flew out to save himself before he hit his face and Charles was instantly behind him, pushing one knee between Sherlock’s bare thighs and shoving Sherlock forward roughly with both strong Alpha hands on the boys bare back.

“Stop! Wait! Wait!.... Alright! Please!” Sherlock was scared, both Charles and the guards watching the screens in the control room, could hear fear in the Omegas young voice as he negotiated. “I’m doing it. Please, please just let me move, then you can.”  
Riddick knew the boy was terrified of being brutally raped again and would submit even if it hurt him. He could see Sherlock’s long hands grabbing hard at the low couch back to steady himself and Sherlock lowered his head submissively, hiding his face and locking both slim arms around his soft head of messy curls as he inched his knees wider. With an impatient growl Charles unzipped his grey suit trouser and pulled out his hard cock.  
“Come here.” The Alpha growled as he caught Sherlock hard round the hips and manhandled him roughly back until his back was arched and his arse presented. Magnussens hand wrapped around his cock in a circle and he began pulling himself to full hardness, slapping his cock against Sherlock’s taut buttocks and thighs. Charles bullied Sherlock, dominating him physically and emotionally, until the Alpha had both knees on the couch and had forced Sherlock’s knees so wide apart the Omega had to cling to the couch back for balance.

“Lube?” Sherlock was pleading but Charles didn’t bother answering the boys worried begging , pulling out one small foil sachet and biting it open before smearing it along his curved cock, allowing the slick sound of his palm greasing his shaft to answer for him. Sherlock was panting.  
Charles locked his knees roughly against Sherlock’s to keep the boy open and spread and lined up his hard cock before pushing forward.  
“ Bastard!” Riddick cursed quietly to himself as he watched Sherlock tense, moan and finally wail under Charles relentless push forward and inside, with not even a reach around to ease the boys pain. Long before Charles began thrusting the Omega was sobbing “Ahh! Shit! Ow, ow , that hurts! Fuck!” Sherlock had no time to adjust or stretch and Charles held him down hard as he opened the boy’s tight body wider, faster than the Omega stood a chance of adapting to.  
Sherlock could feel his legs trembling as own shocked gasping moans became fast cries of painful forced pleasure, his prostrate bruised and throbbing as spikes of sensation jolted his spine and cramped at his belly. “Ow fuck! Fuck....please! Ahh it hurts!” Sherlock lost his words and began crying out as Magnussen pulled at him and picked up the pace slamming in harder and faster.

“Tight, hot, sweet arse. You little whore! ”Charles grunted and thrust between each word , his long curved Alpha cock driving in hard , nearing completion already. Three more deep, heedless, brutal thrusts and the Alpha stilled and bit the boy’s neck savagely as he came hard.  
He pulled out fast in one rough move before Sherlock had had a chance to come, leaving the Omega with his hole gaping and panting so hard his rib cage was heaving. Charles slapped Sherlock across the high rise of his arse hard, his palm and fingers left a vivid stinging red and white welted hand print on the boys ivory skin. Sherlock exclaimed in pained surprise. 

“I’ll have you again later.” Charles voice was almost affectionate as he stood and tucked himself away, watching as a sticky mess of lube and come began to run down Sherlock’s flat perineum. Sherlock didn’t turn around and continued to hide his face. “I may even let you come then.”  
With that parting comment Charles was gone and Sherlock reached shakily back for his discarded dance belt and wiped himself before curling up into a tight, miserable ball and pulling his sweatshirt over his bare hips.  
“Go see if he is alright.” Riddick’s voice was hoarse with tension.  
“Don’t you want too?” Arvo asked without thinking. Alan’s answering glare was full of anger at being challenged. “I only meant he won’t speak to me. It’s you he’ll want.” Arvo tried to explain.  
Alan shook his head.” Help him back to his room and into bed; get him a couple of pain killers if he looks like he needs them. He won’t want the doctor.”  
The Danish guard, Jesson, who had been perving on Sherlock while the boy had stretched earlier spoke up without turning his head. “These little Omegas can take a cock, he’ll be fine. Probably he loved it.”

Riddick’s Krag Maga skill set was second to none; Jesson didn’t even see him coming. Riddick knocked him from his chair with a huge punch to the man’s head , bodily tackling him down onto the carpet tiled floor with his shoulder and the rapid fire , barrage of attacks kept on coming.  
There was a brief second of shock before pandemonium erupted as three of the other guards tried to break up the fight. It took all three of them to pull Riddick’s broad, muscular forearm with its tribal tattoo back from its choke hold and to release the man beneath him.  
They struggled together to hold Riddick back as one of them pulled the beaten guard Riddick had lunged at back to his feet. Alan shook off his trio of restrainers as easily as a dog would shake off water. “Get your fucking hands off me!” Alan snarled at them and jabbed an angry finger over the blocking arms. ”Jesson, I’m done with your filthy fucking mouth. I don’t need anyone on my team that I can’t trust around the boy! I’ve warned you before. Pack your fucking bags, you’re fired!” Turning his head Alan snapped an order at the three men who had been fighting to restrain him mere seconds before. “Get him out of my sight before I do him a fucking injury!”  
When the room was empty Arvo began righting chairs and Riddick stopped him abruptly. “You, leave the bloody chairs and go help Sherlock. Stop fucking about!” Alan’s eyes were fixed on the camera screen, despite only being able to see the boy’s pale, naked back and a mess of hair. “Go on, he could be hurting!” Alan’s voice was tender.  
Arvo shook his head as he left the room. Something had to change and break the thread of emotional tension connecting Riddick to Sherlock but for the life of him Arvo couldn’t see what that could be.


	25. Everyone Loves A Party Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles hosts a party ....not all the guests have fun.

Sherlock sat still in the black leather swivel chair and didn’t blink once as the Beta make-up artist Charles had hired drew a perfect line of black kohl along his upper and lower lash line before asking Sherlock to close his eyes as she blended a steely , metallic , gun metal grey over the boys closed eyelids. Asking him to look up she used a soft blending brush to smudge the colour along under his lower lashes before standing back with a satisfied smile.

Sherlock leant forward to stare shyly at his altered reflection. The effect was erotic and decadent. The Sherlock in the mirror looked like every elite Alpha ideal of a submissive, sexually provocative Omega, the dark eye make-up exaggerating the boy’s androgynous, fragile beauty, making him look corrupted and sinful.  
Sherlock stared silently at the clothing Charles had provided for him to wear before stripping and changing into the outfit. The soft , black , skin tight jeans looked obscene without any boxers underneath and hung so low on Sherlock’s slim frame the tops of his hip bones were just visible. There was nothing to be worn either under the richly hand embroidered Marc Jacob’s couture jacket, which Charles had asked the designer himself to alter so it clung to the slender shape of Sherlock’s lovely body and could not be pulled shut. Sherlock’s beautiful slenderly muscled dancers torso was to remain on show tonight for the viewing pleasure of Charles and his Alpha guests.  
The final addition to Sherlock’s outfit had been placed symbolically around his long, elegant neck by Charles himself before the make-up artist had begun her work. A collar, crafted by Denmark’s finest goldsmith, made out of a beautiful, pure, twisted Viking gold with a small Faberge egg in shades of turquoise, green and blue hanging from it to rest in the beautiful hollow at the base of Sherlock’s pale throat. Sherlock had hated the idea of the collar but even he could admit it was a beautiful thing.

Sherlock followed Lauther silently down the staircase and stood outside the huge double doors that led to the formal sitting rooms and ornate dining room of the first floor, he felt Lauther’s eyes run lasciviously over his body and sucked in one last nervous breath before the servants opened the doors wide. To Sherlock’s surprise all the other guests were already gathered inside the room and Sherlock was left to make his entrance with all eyes upon him, walking with his otherworldly , feline grace , his beautifully arched bare feet sinking into the huge antique Persian rug that had come from a royal palace, as he went towards his Alpha.

Charles responsive growl was an instinctive reaction to Sherlock’s striking beauty and he greeted his Omega with a kiss upon the boy's beautifully curved lips before placing his hand on the small of Sherlock’s narrow back, allowing the nails of his hand to dig in just enough to remind the Omega that Charles still had the power to hurt him if he dared misbehave.  
Charles voice was deepened and full of arousal as he spoke hotly against Sherlock’s ear. “Are you still sore from our earlier encounter my love? I’m sure you are. The way you cried out when I came was exquisite.”  
Sherlock fought down the urge to pull away and refused to react. It’s only pain he kept repeating to himself as nervous anxiety cramped in his belly and he recalled Charles threat to have him twice.

“Sherlock, how incredibly divine you look dear boy! Charles is a very lucky man indeed.” The Count’s accent was cultured and urbane, his body short and plump. Sherlock lowered his eyes submissively as Pierre took his hand and Sherlock found he was staring at the greying roots of the Count’s permed, dyed hair as the man pressed his fleshy lips to the Omega’s hand.  
Sherlock was not permitted to answer so remained silent.  
“Luck had little to do with his acquisition as well you know.” Charles replied with an amused smile and the two Alpha's exchanged a sardonic, knowing glance. Charles pincer tight grip moved to Sherlock’s elbow now with bruising finger tips crushing the joint as he moved Sherlock along to meet the next Alpha guest.

“Count Alexei, my Omega Sherlock.”  
“Sherlock!” The Count pronounced Sherlock’s name with the familiar confidence that suggested he was greeting someone he already knew well and Sherlock was startled into looking up as Alexei had intended. Alexei was tall, with a handsome severely Patrician face and a smile that was more predatory than friendly. “You were right Charles, the face of an angel.” Alexei bent low over Sherlock’s hand and as he kissed it Sherlock felt the brief lick of the Alphas tongue along his skin.

Once again Charles placed a threatening hand on the small of his Omega’s slim back as the next introduction was made.  
“Sherlock this is my newly appointed editor of Copenhagen magazine, Steven Gale and his son Maxwell.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sherlock, my brother Edward was in the year below your brother Mycroft at Cambridge.” Steven’s voice was friendly and open and Sherlock wished he could look up and see if his initial impression was right. When Steven took Sherlock’s hand to kiss it Sherlock could easily tell the man had probably never met an Omega of the elite before, the traditional hand kiss was far too much like some awkward handshake with lips thrown in. “This is my eldest son Max , he is studying law at Oxford.”  
Sherlock waited for the Alpha son to kiss his hand but nothing happened and Sherlock cast a nervous sideways glance at Charles whose face seemed amused.  
“I’m sorry Charles; I did warn Max beforehand that Sherlock was very beautiful but I still seem to have left him under prepared for the reality.”  
Max blushed to the roots of his hair and caught Sherlock’s hand, raising it up to his lips so fast Sherlock felt the contact of lips on skin like a bump.

The heavy controlling hand was back, this time on Sherlock’s shoulder. Only when every Alpha had been greeted was it considered acceptable for an Omega of the elite to raise his eyes from the floor and when he could Sherlock looked anxiously towards Charles worried he may already have done something wrong.  
Charles span the boy around and pushed him forward firmly towards the couch on which the three other Omega were seated. Sherlock felt light hands upon both of his shoulders and then the brief pleasant pressure of another Omega's lips upon his cheek.  
“Hullo Sherlock, I’m Antonio, come sit with us and I’ll introduce you to the others." The Omega's voice was open and welcoming and as soon as Charles reluctantly released him Antonio slid an affectionate arm around Sherlock’s waist and Sherlock got his first look at the person behind the welcoming voice. Antonio was short, in his mid thirties, dark skinned with a loose afro and a rounded fertile body shape that made him look completely nonthreatening. “My Alpha is Pierre who you already know, this is Sasha his Alpha is Count Alexei and this is Hunter, Steven’s Alpha and Max’s mother.”  
Sasha was maybe 28 Sherlock guessed, tall and lean with pale golden skin and heavy straight white blond hair that fell right across one eye hiding it almost completely. His voice as he said hello was high and strangely feminine. “Sit here Sherlock darling, we don’t bite I give you my word.”  
Hunter was older, maybe 40 Sherlock guessed although he looked younger and was slim faced, he had very short dark hair and dark shadows under his eyes from tiredness, he was also heavily pregnant. Last trimester Sherlock estimated.

Sherlock wasn’t used to meeting new people anymore and he found he couldn’t think of a single thing to say, he was far too nervous to open his mouth and talk. He saw Sasha and Hunter exchange a quick shared glance but when Hunter noticed Sherlock had seen them he was quick to give the younger Omega a reassuring smile before he spoke. “I met your son, Aleksander, today, he is adorable.”  
“Ah yes, a handsome little boy, you must be proud of him, so confident and tall for his age.” Sasha smiled and took a sip of his cocktail.  
Sherlock gave a shy smile but his eyes flickered across to Charles before he answered and Hunter didn’t miss the way Sherlock carefully framed his reply to assume as little personal responsibility for Aleksander’s strengths as he possibly could. “Thank you, he takes after Charles very much I think.”  
“He is such a round cherub; I could have eaten him all up, yum, yum!” Antonio announced theatrically with an expansive gesture of both hands.  
“We all of us have children,” Hunter reached out and poured some iced water into his glass. I have three Alpha boys.... Maxwell 20 you just met, two more boys aged 18 and 12 and two girls aged 14 and 16 and this baby will be another Alpha boy. “He rubbed his belly with a happy secret smile.  
“I had four Omega sons before finally my Alpha boys,” Sasha pulled out a mobile phone and showed Sherlock his striking family of almost identical blonde children. “No more now thank God! I have the heir and the spare! Each one of them is naughtier than the last; they are giving me grey hairs and wrinkles so I have botox and then more botox, so much that soon my face won’t move! They are all little bitches.”  
Sherlock was enthralled; too shy to say anything, so much new information was making his head spin.  
“I have two sets of Alpha twins, and last year another Alpha boy.” Antonio showed Sherlock a photo of four sturdy dark skinned children gathered around a chubby toddler with a shock of dark corkscrew curls and a box on his head. Sherlock smiled at the informality of the picture. “Very spoilt all of them but it’s not my fault, I try but they won’t do as an Omega says so I wait for Pierre to come home and he beats them with his slipper.”  
Sherlock blinked at how outspoken Antonio was being .These Omega were nothing like he had expected.  
“Mine are all spoilt brats also. I want this and I want that, Alpha children are the very worst!” Sasha sighed heavily.  
Sherlock glanced over worried that this conversation would anger Charles but to his surprise the Alpha was deep in low, intense, conversation with Alexei. The Count looked challengingly right at Sherlock and Sherlock dropped his eyes instantly.

Hunter exchanged a glance and loving smile of his own with his Alpha Steven before sneaking a closer look at Sherlock.  
Charles seclusion of Sherlock was almost legendary among their social group as were the stories concerning the way the boy had been obtained. Antonio and Sasha had been full of extreme tales concerning Charles and the many exclusive, submissive, young escorts and high end rent boys who would accompany the Alpha to Count Alexei’s notorious house parties over the years. “Then all of a sudden…. whoosh…. Charles is married to a little baby virgin Omega and locking him up in the high tower like Rapunzel” Antonio said dramatically.  
It had been an entertaining story and Hunter had thought it an exaggeration but in bed that night Steven had told him it was little more than the bare truth. Charles had indeed bonded Sherlock when he was only 14. Hunter couldn’t imagine being taken away from his birth family at such a young age to live in a house as formal as Apple Dore. He loved his own bond mate more than anything but he had never forgotten the fear of his first shared heat and the bonding bite, he could only imagine how much more scared he would have been with an Alpha like Magnussen . Steven was kind, reassuring and caring and of course they had both been so in love everything had been wonderful....but Charles Magnussen was an austerely authoritarian Alpha and it was hard to imagine him understanding or even being kind, to an inexperienced teenage boy.

Sasha was admiring Sherlock’s jewelry. “Faberge is it not? So very pretty with your eyes and pale skin.” Sasha held out his hand on which a huge rock of a diamond sparkled. “This is the one true love of my life! Diamonds! The stone is flawless, it was my push present when finally our last baby was born Alpha but of course you were very clever and had an Alpha son first.”  
This time when Sherlock looked nervously over Charles was watching him. “You have successfully blessed your Alpha with six healthy children Sasha. Sherlock has lost me more than that number and given birth to only one living child.” Charles tone was arrogant and critical. Sherlock looked down and said nothing and Sasha looked at the tense boy and allowed his Alpha to answer for him.  
“Sherlock is still young Charles, plenty of time for more pups. You should geld him as I did Sasha; the heats become the body’s sole focus then.”  
Hunter couldn’t believe what he was hearing as the reason for Sasha’s unusually high voice became clear. Sasha gave a shrug as though to say it was nothing but there was a tremor in his hand now that he moved to hide when he saw Hunter looking.  
“At least consult with my surgeon Charles next time you are in Saint Petersburg, his work is beautiful, barely a scar, just a neat line down to the perineum.”  
Magnussen nodded, rising to his feet as Lauther opened the dining room doors. “What do you say Sherlock, shall I have your balls removed on the off chance that you will birth more sons?”  
Sherlock was white faced. “No thank you, I’d like to keep what I was born with.” The nervousness in his young voice was clear and he looked relieved when Charles gave a short, malicious laugh and pulled the Omega to him to claim his succulent mouth.

The dinner table was long and formally laid, pure white linen, antique Venetian glassware and highly polished silver caught tiny points of light from the two ornate chandeliers and the porcelain dinner service dated from 1710 and bore Charles family crest. The meal itself was exquisitely prepared and served with several vintage bottles of wine dating from that golden summer before the First World War. It was a flawless display of power and wealth.  
Sherlock ate little, sending course after course away barely touched. Steven didn’t blame the young Omega.... hearing a discussion that he would conceive more easily with his balls cut off would make anybody lose their appetite the Alpha thought sympathetically. Sherlock looked up to reach for his wine and Steven smiled. “My brother Edward played on the University chess team with your brother Mycroft at Cambridge. He says Mycroft never lost a game?”  
Sherlock’s interested, genuine smile was breathtakingly sweet and young. “Nobody could ever beat Mycroft; even Siger our father couldn’t win when they played. Mycroft used to let me make two moves to his one and still I lost every time.”  
Steven looked across the table to see Hunter smile at him, happy to see Sherlock animated and talking for the first time that evening.  
“Edward says you are a genius just like your brother although Mycroft would never admit that in public? You liked science?”  
Magnussen’s voice was full of a deliberate arrogant cruelty as he cut across the conversation. “An overly educated Omega is more useless than the discovery of a single surviving Dodo. The bloodline, arse, face and body are all that matters.”  
There was an explosion of belittling Alpha laughter from around the table that Steven did not join in with and Sherlock dropped his head down as his long fingers tightened on the stem of his glass.  
“Is Sherlock a genius in those important areas Charles?” Alexei asked amused.  
“That body and mouth suggest he very well may be,” Pierre was avidly interested to know.” That necklace cost a small fortune Charles, how well did he perform to earn it?”  
“I haven’t tired of fucking him yet,” Charles raised his glass in a cruel toast. “To Sherlock, the tightest hole I ever had the extreme pleasure of filling.”  
Sherlock had visibly shrunk in on himself and Steven looked away to give the shamed Omega some small measure of privacy in which to compose himself. Sherlock left the rest of his meal untouched.

After the meal ended the Alpha went outside onto the huge roof terrace to smoke their Cuban cigars and enjoy some cognac. The Omega settled down on the deep soft couches to talk freely among themselves.  
Sasha, the castrated Omega, drank four large glasses of brandy in rapid succession until Antonio gave him a huge hug. Sherlock stared mutely into his glass.  
“Don’t let what they said make you unhappy.” Hunter’s voice was kind. “If they were Omega for a day they would see it differently.”  
“That’s true; imagine if we could cut off their big cocks to make them less of a dick!” Sasha announced loudly and Sherlock was so shocked he found himself laughing breathlessly along with every other Omega at that tempting idea.  
Antonio didn’t laugh for long, he was watching the five Alpha through the bi-fold glass doors that led out onto the roof terrace. Something was wrong, the conversation looked intense and the topic contentious and there seemed to be disagreement between Hunters Alpha Steven and his son Maxwell. Whatever was being discussed clearly wasn’t the normal after dinner conversations concerning investments, racehorses, super yachts and property…………..

“I have the right under archaic bond law to demand he is punished for this.”  
“If it’s true and this happened then nobody here would deny you that right.” Alexei spoke up.  
“An Omega choosing to do this to an Omega pup, I’ve never heard of such a thing. It’s unnatural in a mother.” Pierre agreed. “It sets a poor example if it goes unpunished.”  
“If I lay hands on him myself in anger, however justified, there is a risk I may lose control. There is precedent among us for what I am asking…. traditionally and legally.” Charles took a measured mouthful of cognac. ”It will have the impact a beating alone cannot.”  
Steven spoke up. “If he admits he did this then of course he must be punished but he is still very young, to punish him this severely may be a mistake and ruin him.”  
Magnussen stood up and strode angrily away to stare out over the gardens below.  
Alexei kept his voice low as he spoke. “You would do well to remember who it is that supplies your family with a comfortable home and you, yourself, with lucrative employment. Charles never forgives, his memory is long but in the end whoever opposes him will pay for that bad decision. He can ruin you.”  
Steven thought of the new house they had just moved into in Copenhagen and turned his head to watch Hunters pregnant shape through the glass. They couldn’t lose all that he had worked so hard for.  
“I agree,”  
“Are we all decided?” Magnussen demanded to know, the latent anger in his voice making it deeper. “Sherlock is to be judged within the circle?”  
When the agreement he wanted came Charles was instantly business-like. “Prepare the room Lauther.”

Magnussen seemed satisfied and was deep in conversation with Alexei. Steven was already regretting agreeing to this ritualised humiliation when Maxwell turned to him angrily. “Dad what’s going on? You aren’t going to do this are you. It’s warped, nobody should treat anybody like that.”  
“It’s as traditional as our bond laws.” Pierre’s voice came from close behind them; the man had clearly overheard everything. “I’ve never seen it done before but in my grandfather’s generation it was common and I have heard him speak about witnessing it. Charles is a traditional man.”  
“ It’s wrong , we’re civilized now! Times change! Dad you know mum would never agree to this!”  
“You need to control yourself. Regardless of the norm in your home, Sherlock is Charles Omega and his property. The decision is solely his to make and he has shown you considerable friendship by including you despite your lower status. To refuse to participate would be a mistake of some magnitude.” Pierre spoke quietly. “Your Omega is pregnant; it would be a pity if the healthcare bills that now total 80,000 were to fall upon your shoulders instead of being able to avail of Charles employee medical insurance to provide the best care for Hunter and your unborn pup.” The threat was clear.  
“What do we need to do?” Steven asked flatly.

“When Charles has Sherlock separated from the other Omega he will be taken to the room that’s been prepared. He will be stripped and he will enter the circle on the floor and we will all take our places around him , he will stand alone to be accused. After Charles has spoken Sherlock is permitted to answer the accusation. Then he faces each one of us to hear judgement and each Alpha will deal out one of the permitted punishments. When all have acted Charles will begin the real punishment. You may speak to Sherlock while it is taking place but only if you can see he needs a correction. You will not break the circle for any reason and you will not permit Sherlock to leave it. When Charles is done Sherlock will kneel and he must beg his Alpha for his forgiveness. Sherlock is permitted to ask three times only, if Charles refuses him on each of the three times their bond will be dissolved and Sherlock will be taken outside to the street and left there naked. “  
Steven took a stiff drink. The double doors opened and Magnussen's heavy set butler entered quietly and spoke with Charles who had been drinking solidly.  
Charles replaced his crystal glass upon the wall and stood up. “It’s time.”

Inside the sitting room the happy buzz of talking and laughter died away spontaneously as soon as the somber, set look on the faces of the group of Alphas was noticed. Antonio looked questioningly to his Alpha, concerned.  
“Stand up Sherlock.” Charles voice was stern and Sherlock uncurled and stood in one beautiful fluid movement looking at Charles angry face nervously. “Come here to me!”  
Hunter shot Steven a puzzled look but his Alpha’s face was closed and determined and Maxwell shook his head at his mother.  
Sherlock weaved carefully between the couches and tables and came to stand submissively in front of Charles. Seen together the stark contrast between Sherlock slim dancers body with its elegant, spare lines and Charles solid, adult Alpha male musculature was noticeable. The other three Omega exchanged confused glances.  
“You are to come with us into the other room.” It was an order.  
“What? Why? What did I do….?” Sherlock’s voice was uncertain with a small edge of fear. Charles caught hold of Sherlock by the beautiful collar of twisted gold and pulled as Sherlock exclaimed in pain.  
“Walk!” Charles demanded harshly as he half pulled, half dragged Sherlock towards the doors where Lauther was stood waiting.  
“Steven, what’s going on?” Hunter asked urgently.  
“Go back to our rooms and stay there. I’ll explain later.” Steven tried to reassure Hunter. All three Omega looked worried now and Sasha's face was filled with a nauseated resignation.

There was a disturbance on the threshold as Sherlock tried to pull away, panicked at what he could see through the open doors or frightened by the strangely satisfied look he could see on Lauther’s round face. “No! No! I don’t want to go in! Why? What have I done? Charles, please!”  
Charles simply switched his grip to Sherlock’s hair and pulled the scared boy bodily over the threshold. The other Alphas followed and Lauther stepped inside and closed the doors with a flourish.


	26. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is trapped inside the room in a circle of Alpha led by a brutal Magnussen .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> If you feel this update could trigger you then please be careful.  
> It contains strongly violent scenes of emotional , sexual and physical abuse that is prolonged as well as more than one act of rape.

The heavy door to the security cam room slammed shut and Hans raised his head to see who’d come in.  
“Everything alright?” Riddick asked pleasantly enough.  
The man should have been off duty and asleep hours ago yet here he was clearly unable to switch off and get some much needed rest.  
“Yeah it’s been a quiet night so far, the main party broke up a while ago.” Hans answered. That news seemed to please Riddick and the Danish guard hazarded a guess that Riddick had been worrying about Sherlock all night. Every guard knew Alan had a fondness for the young Omega.

Alan poured himself a coffee, tipping milk after milk in until it was barely even beige. “You want a coffee?” Alan asked.  
Hans accepted a strong black coffee thankfully, it had been a long shift and he was looking forward to getting his head down in another two hours. Alan sat on the desk and studied the banked wall of screens, each showing a different room from multiple angles. The only private exceptions to the blanket in house coverage were Magnussen’s private suite of rooms and the heat suite. Whatever went on in there Magnussen guarded his privacy fiercely.

Alan said nothing as he scrutinised the various cam screens. On one screen Hunter was sat awake in the armchair in one of the guest suites opulent rooms with a pillow behind the small of his aching back, looking worried and stroking his belly as he tried and failed to concentrate on the paperback book he was reading. On another screen the tall blonde Omega Sasha and Antonio with his dark messy afro and rounded body, sat cross legged facing each other on the huge King sized bed in Alexei's guest suite, dark and blonde heads almost touching in deep, quiet conversation. As Riddick watched Antonio reached out and took Sasha’s hand, winding their fingers together comfortingly. It was a gentle intimate moment between two lonely bonded Omega’s and Riddick found it touching.

The screens for Sherlock’s suite of rooms were empty and Riddick scanned every image before turning to Hans sharply. “Where’s the lad, the bosses suite?”  
“Nope, he’s in the study.”  
“Why’s there no cam coverage?” Riddick was already concerned.  
“Bosses direct order. Lauther said the study surveillance was to stay off until orders come saying otherwise.”  
Alan pushed up off the desk and went to stand directly in front of the banked wall of cam screens, staring intently at every image. “Where are the other bloody Alphas’?”  
Hans realised as he answered Alan’s sharp question, that there was trouble and he had been slow seeing it. “All in the study, the boss included.”  
“With Sherlock…. all of them? Christ!” Riddick exploded. “Why wasn’t I fucking told? How long have they been in there?”  
“Two hours.” Hans answered grimly; suddenly all too aware he had fucked up badly.  
“I want the cams on…NOW!” Alan snarled. “Get me a visual on what’s going on. Show me that bloody room!”

Hans swore and began rebooting the cameras efficiently, punching in the code with two fingers until the cams began to reboot and come up online.  
Riddick swore “C’mon you bloody bastard!” Suddenly the screen filled with flickering colour. Sherlock was on his knees in the middle of an encircling ring of Alphas'. He was naked and his chest was heaving violently as he fought to control his erratic breathing. Both hands were behind his back and his head was bowed, looking submissively down as Charles loomed over him, cognac glass in hand. The Alpha was stripped of all clothing, his jutting cock errect and Riddick swore again as he spotted Magnussen’s clothes in a heap upon the floor next to Sherlock’s torn couture jacket. “Bloody, fucking Hell!" Alan cursed.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Hans had seen nothing like the ritualised scene unfolding live before them.

As both guards stared Sherlock raised his head and spoke two words.  
“Get the sound back!” Alan was desperate to hear what was being said as Magnussen took another drink and stepped closer. The sound came back on abruptly.  
“Look at me you deceitful, conniving Omega whore.” The Alpha’s voice was hot with angry hate and Sherlock hesitated before lifting his head up.  
Riddick stared; blind to everyone else in the room, focused solely on Sherlock’s bruised face with its huge scared eyes and on the brutal marks covering the Omega’s thin body. Sherlock swayed weakly and Charles waited for the boy to steady himself before back handing the Omega savagely.  
Sherlock crumpled to the side like a rag doll and Charles stood angrily over Sherlock as the slight Omega balled up in pain and rocked.  
Riddick’s fists were clenched so hard his hands ached. Charles made no move to help Sherlock as the Omega shakily got back onto all fours, resting his sore face against the wrestling mat for a second as he struggled painfully back into place, kneeling before Charles.

“I reject you! Whore!” Charles spat the words out.  
“Look at your Alpha when he speaks to you, you pathetic Omega slut!” Alexei berated Sherlock and the Omega wiped his hand over his scalding tears before his exhausted eyes closed and he rocked back and almost fell before regaining his balance.  
There was a still uneasy silence in the room broken only by Sherlock’s sobbing breathing and Alan quickly scanned the face of every Alpha there in that enclosing, punitive circle.  
The sexually charged dominant atmosphere was impossible to miss; every Alpha present looked aroused to some degree, willingly or not.

Charles took a deep breath before taking a violent grip on Sherlock’s soft hair and forcing the Omega's head back so far Alan feared for the boy’s neck. “Open your mouth.”  
No sooner had Sherlock obeyed than Charles switched his hard grasp to the back of the Omega’s head and thrust fully and forcefully into the boy’s succulent mouth, forcing his cock right to the back of Sherlock’s hot throat and fucking his mouth so roughly that Sherlock was gagging and red faced when he managed to pull away.  
Charles threw the Omega onto the mat and straight away knelt beside the boy , allowing him little time to recover his breathing, one of Charles strong legs straddled the boy's head as he caught a handful of Sherlock’s silken hair and the back of the Omega’s neck and forced his mouth back onto his cock. 

Riddick could see the Omega was choking around the hard, curved cock as it was pushed brutally into his soft throat but Magnussen forced the Omega to take it until suddenly Sherlock’s long beautiful hands were pushing at Magnussen as the Omega pulled away , choking and fighting for air.  
Magnussen slapped the boy’s face repeatedly , the heavy open handed smacks sounding brutally loud in the quiet room and pushed the Omega down to the mat, straddling the boy's delicate head before taking a fistful of Sherlock’s loose curls and ramming his whole shaft deep down the Omega’s tight throat.  
Riddick could see Sherlock couldn’t breathe around the swollen cock blocking his throat and it was only a matter of moments before the Omega flailed and tried to pull off. Magnussen pulled out and slapped Sherlock repeatedly , beating the boy around his face again and again.

Sherlock looked dizzy now as Charles pinned him down onto the mat with his knee on the boy's shoulder and forced his long cock as deep into the Omega's soft mouth as he could get it and Sherlock tried desperately to deep throat the Alpha as Charles ran one rough hand over the Omega’s bruised face.  
Suddenly Sherlock broke away urgently , gasping in air and retching and Charles slapped him for the disobedience before gripping the back of Sherlock’s slim neck, strong fingers twisted painfully in the boy’s hair , pulling his full mouth down as the Alpha thrust in.  
Abruptly Sherlock broke away, gasping violently and scared tried to crawl across the floor mat before Charles caught him and physically threw him along the ground to land on his back.  
“Stop trying to run Omega. Take what you are given to take. “ One of the Alpha forming the circle corrected Sherlock harshly.

Sherlock cried out in pain as Charles twisted a fistful of the boy’s hair again and dragged him up to sit swaying weakly as Charles hit him about his face and head with heavy open handed blow after blow.  
Sherlock was stressed and hurt, his young face flushed lividly as Charles stuck his cock back into Sherlock’s raw throat.... blocking it with repeated hard thrusts until Charles had Sherlock’s face pressed right against his balls and he pinched the Omega’s nose closed so he couldn’t get any air . Sherlock’s hands came up to push weakly against Charles belly.  
Charles pulled out and slapped Sherlock violently across the boy's panicked face as Sherlock gasped in air, the broken sound of the boys urgent panting and the flat, hard sound of Magnussen’s slapping hand the only sounds in the still room.

Holding Sherlock still in a sitting position Charles straddled the Omega’s body and thrust into the boy’s swollen pink mouth with all the force of his stronger Alpha body. This time Sherlock took longer to break off, afraid of the heavy blows if he did and he tried to suffer it until finally he broke and fought to get away , struggling until he could tear his mouth away only to lean his head weakly against Charles thigh as though he wasn’t fully conscious of what was happening.  
Riddick ached to see the boy so lost and confused.  
Charles took two hands to either side of Sherlock’s head now and there was no escape this time as the Alpha face fucked the boy cruelly until the sounds of Sherlock choking filled the room.

Now when Sherlock was let go he ducked between Charles spread legs and crawled away as Alexei jeered. “Where do you think you’re going? No running from the cock! Omega whore!”  
Charles followed Sherlock as the boy crawled weakly towards Steven and Maxwell and suddenly Magnussen raised a foot and stamped hard on the Omega’s bare back crushing the boy down flat to the mat as Sherlock wailed in pain.  
Riddick snarled at the screen as Magnussen stamped again on the Omega's slim back, every strong corded muscle of Riddick's body tense with rage. On screen Charles had forced Sherlock’s flushed face to one side and was smearing and slapping his hard cock over the boy’s high cheekbone. He had one knee on the slight Omega’s back and Sherlock moaned, distressed and in pain, before the Alpha released him and the boy span around and desperately struggled to get away again. There was a jeer from two of the Alphas’ watching as Sherlock crawled as fast as he could move towards the outer circle and an excited, approving smile on Alexei's cruel face as Charles caught Sherlock by the ankles and dragged him backwards.

Sherlock’s whole shoulders, face and upper back were stained red with stress now; the physical brutality and non-stop assault more than an Omega’s slender body could cope with. Magnussen forced the boy’s whole body up onto Sherlock’s bruised shoulders and spread the boy’s long legs wide as Sherlock thrashed violently and kicked out to get free. Charles iron grip around the Omega’s ankles tightened so hard his knuckles shone white with the pressure and each strong finger left its own blood red welt upon the boy’s soft ivory skin.  
When Magnussen had the struggling boy under control he straddled him again, bent at the knees, legs spread for balance and forced his engorged cock into Sherlock’s hole as the Omega gave a high tormented scream of pain.  
“Whore! “ Charles cursed in Danish as he thrust roughly into that tight, unwillingly clenched heat and felt the Omega’s muscles spasm helplessly round his cock. Sherlock wailed in shocked uncontrollable pain and clawed at the mat underneath him with cramped fingers as his head shook from side to side, desperate to be anywhere but there.

Charles pulled abruptly out before he came too soon, he dropped Sherlock’s body roughly to the floor and waited for the terrified Omega to spin over and try again to get away before pulling him back. Shoving a pillow under the boy’s slim hips and gripping him hard he forced the boys legs wide with his own feet locked around Sherlock’s ankles, holding the struggling Omega down with his heavier , stronger Alpha body fully on top of the slender boy , forcing one forearm under the boy’s throat to choke him as he raped him.  
In the surveillance room Alan Riddick’s breathing was a series of raw angry snarls and his muscular Alpha body was shaking violently as he fought for self-control. He took a step towards the screen as though he could reach the boy that way just as Sherlock’s flushed face began to turn puce and Pierre , one of the Alpha circle containing the boy and Charles , said warningly …”Charles!”

Magnussen’s head snapped around and he pulled out in one rough jerk of his hips, grabbing Sherlock as the boy struggled onto his side and throwing the Omega back aggressively. Sherlock cried out as his slight dancers body crashed into the legs of Alexei and the Alpha altered his stance to contain Sherlock within the circle before throwing Sherlock violently back towards Charles.  
Magnussen had the Omega pulled back into the middle of the mat now....pinned down on his back , legs pressed tight to the boy’s chest and Sherlock looked wild and terrified as he panicked , sobbing loudly.  
As Charles body slotted over Sherlock and he placed a strong hand over the boy’s white throat the Omega begged, his young voice breaking with fear and pain. “No! No! Please! No!”  
“Listen to the little bitch beg!” Alexei’s voice was rich with a cruel arousal.  
Charles caught Sherlock by the throat as he entered the Omega, his broader, heavy hand crushing the boy’s windpipe as Sherlock pulled at Charles wrist desperately and tried to breathe . Magnussen thrust deeper into Sherlock before he took his hand away and waited as Sherlock gasped trying to adjust to the hard cock stretching him inside and to breathe before he could shape the words.  
“What?” Charles snarled angrily, his mouth inches from Sherlock’s scared face.  
The Omega was sobbing, his whole body shaking, dominated and broken. “I’m sorry. Please. Forgive me. Let me go. Please! Please!”  
“ Open your arse so I can fuck you!” was the uncaring answer and Magnussen thrust so hard and fast into the Omega’s contorted body that Sherlock felt his muscles lose the strength to fight it , Magnussen’s strong hips pummeling into Sherlock as he ravaged him .  
Sherlock’s high pain filled cry was almost inhuman as the Alpha shoved Sherlock’s legs so far back that even the Omega’s supple dancer’s body felt the burn. Sherlock moaned painfully head arched back , unable to stop the Alpha from raping him as the other Alphas’ looked on.

Magnussen angled his brutal thrusts and moved the crying boy’s slim, cock full body until he got the shocked, helpless bodily reaction he had been searching for. Sherlock gave a single sobbing cry of pained ecstasy and Charles caught him hard so he couldn't escape it and hit him again and again in that same tender spot until Sherlock’s whole spine and stuffed abused arse felt like it was on fire as spasms of hot spiked pleasure and splitting pain lit up and burnt through the Omega’s body with sparks of agonised need.  
Sherlock knew he was crying out hoarsely now, his pained forced pleasure seen and understood for what it was by every judgmental Alpha there as they stared down at his flushed fear filled face.

“Touch yourself!” Charles snarled into Sherlock’s mouth but Sherlock refused, crying aloud as the Alpha ripped at his hair and crushed into Sherlock’s prostrate brutally over and over, the pain and pleasure more than Sherlock could stand. “This won’t end until you come!” The Alpha growled as he bit savagely at the boy’s delicate collar bone and Sherlock screamed out wordlessly. “Touch yourself, filthy Omega whore!” Magnussen demanded harshly.  
" Do as you are told stupid whore!" Alexei shouted. Sherlock surrendered to it, his pale long fingered hand closing round his slender cock as he pulled violently at himself desperate to come and end this as Magnussen raped him, fucking into the Omega so aggressively Sherlock could feel himself tearing as Magnussen sheathed the last inch of barely lubed cock in Sherlock’s hole.  
As the Omega came Charles pinned both the boy’s slim wrists down leaving him unable to hide his face. Sherlock sobbed, exposed and defeated. Hating it, stripped bare before the lustful eyes of every Alpha there as he splattered his own slimly muscular dancers body with hot white spurts of come. Sherlock cried out and his mind shut down, filled only with the brutal sparks of forced orgasm.

Charles bit him then, savaging into the boy’s shoulder and neck with unsheathed bonding fangs, breaking open the skin and sucking at the scarlet blood. Sherlock’s screams were endless and high pitched as his world turned dark, Charles thrusting cock exploding inside the boy as Sherlock’s body clenched instinctively down around him and the Omega arched helplessly, everything Sherlock once was, gone in the void of black fear and agonised scalding shame.  
In the surveillance room Riddick was snorting like a run out horse, his chest crushed with grief and murderous rage, fists clenched so hard his own finger nails dug into the skin of his palms as Charles pulled out and simply let Sherlock’s used body fall limply onto the floor mat.  
Charles stood cock dripping and pressed the sole of one foot to Sherlock’s exposed throat choking the exhausted boy until Sherlock came around with a series of strangled sobs and gasps “Get back on your knees!” Magnussen stood threateningly over the Omega as the boy struggled to obey, limbs weak as a new-born foal, legs and arms unable to hold him up as he was sent sprawling again and again.

Finally Sherlock made it onto hands and knees and Riddick saw the boy’s devastating courage as the Omega raised his head trying three times to form the words he needed to ask before finally he spoke. The words were not a begging grovel for forgiveness as was expected. “Are you done?” Sherlock asked defiantly.  
Magnussen snarled ferociously as though he would tear the Omega limb from limb and break all his bones if he could.  
Alexei kicked Sherlock hard into the boy’s arse sending him sprawling at Charles feet. “Know your place whore and beg!”  
Sherlock’s voice was he spoke was shattered with despair and full of pain. “I’ll never let you have an Omega pup whatever you do to me! ...End me.... I know you want to.... I don’t want to live! Kill me.... Haven’t you the guts for it?” There was a fierce almost joyous longing for death in Sherlock’s young face.  
Charles roared in rage his hand grabbed and caught hard around the Omega’s slim neck and he forced the boy down onto the floor mat , strangling the boy until Sherlock’s whole face was an oxygen starved purple and the Omega’s tear filled eyes began to glaze over. Not once did the Omega try to pull Charles hands away. The thick choking sounds of strangulation and Charles panting breathing slowed time down to those last few moments between life and death, interrupted only the voices of the other Alphas’.  
“Stop!”  
“Charles let him go!”  
“Charles NO!” 

In the surveillance room Alan yelled at the screen “Fucking bastard, I’ll kill you!” The guard sped for the door about to run for the study.  
Magnussen released Sherlock suddenly and the Omega fell back, fighting instinctively to fill his empty, aching lungs with air as Hans called out. “Alan stop!”  
Riddick span around.  
Charles was panting hard both hands fisted at his sides. “I forgive you!” He forced the words out from the furthest reaches of his rage filled mind. “YOU ARE MY OMEGA! MINE! MINE! I”LL NEVER LET YOU GO! DO YOU HEAR ME… NEVER!”  
It was only then that Sherlock’s courage broke and he sobbed, defeated as he broke down, all hope gone.


	27. A handshake seals it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick cant disguise the truth anymore.

In the control room Hans stared silently at Riddick’s back, the Alpha guard’s breathing was loud and heavy and Hans realised the man was crying.  
“Alan ?” he spoke hesitantly.  
“Get out!” Riddick snarled, beyond all reason. “Get the fuck out!”  
Hans didn’t wait to be told twice as Riddick faced him threateningly, instead he moved hastily for the door as Alan angrily swept one of the tables clear of laptops and threw the table over.  
Outside the door Hans stood in the corridor and stared at the closed door aware he should go back in but knowing wild horses couldn’t have dragged him back to face that boiling emotional cauldron of murderous rage and raw, endless longing.

“What the Hell are you doing out here?” Arvo’s familiar Danish accent was affable and easy on the ear and Hans had never been so relieved to see a fellow guard in all his time on the job.  
The conversation between the two guards was short, their urgent voices deliberately kept as low as possible. When agreement was reached Arvo clapped Hans reassuringly on the shoulder.  
“I’ll take over the rest of your shift. Get some rest.” Arvo watched as Hans walked away to the staircase before he knocked at the surveillance room door and opened it, calling out “Alan? It’s only me man!” He went in and closed the door behind him.  
Alan was sat on the floor, back against the far wall. The man was wrecked but his eyes never left the screen on which Sherlock lay in a naked ball , the surrounding Alphas’ had moved away now but the Omega hadn’t even tried to leave the mat.  
Arvo crouched down in front of Alan; the Alpha stared back at him his expression of bitter longing undisguised. The guard looked defeated.  
“Do you know what that BASTARD did to him?” Alan’s voice was raw. “ I want to fucking kill him with my bare hands!"  
Arvo nodded. “Hans told me. Come on let’s get you up.” He took hold of Alan’s hand and pulled the man up.  
Alan stood staring fixedly at the screen showing Sherlock’s hunched little shape and Arvo left him alone, pouring a mug of hot sweet tea before offering it to Riddick without comment.

“Some guests are leaving in a few minutes the cars have been sent around, I was heading up here to tell Hans that Lauther is taking Sherlock back to his room.”  
Riddick took a gulp of the tea, it was scalding but he didn’t care. He didn’t speak.  
“You’re in love with Sherlock aren’t you?” There was no judgement in Arvo’s voice he was just stating facts.  
Riddick’s sigh was one of defeated exhaustion. “I’ve loved him for years. I'd kill to have him be mine! He doesn’t deserve this fucked up life. The lad’s soft, smart, brave, loving. All of that means nothing to a sick bastard like Magnussen!”

Arvo looked at the screen where a broken Sherlock was being helped to his feet by the obese Beta butler Lauther. He looked as though he couldn’t stand on his own, leaning weakly against the Beta as the butler led him from the room.  
“You need to get him out of here Alan. Before it goes too far and he doesn’t make it.”  
Alan stared fiercely at the Danish guard….” And if I do? Will you try to stop me?”  
“No. I’ll look away, you have my word.”  
Arvo held out his hand and after a tense minute, during which time Riddick’s eyes never left his, Alan took his hand and shook it wordlessly.


	28. The Crushing Weight Of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds living with what happened in that room impossibly hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Sherlock makes an attempt to end his own life.  
> If this is EVER on your mind please, please seek help.  
> Things can get better.

When the door to Sherlock’s suite of rooms opened, the corners of the Omega’s rooms were shrouded in darkness with only the huge soft white lamps lit. Lauther gripped the Omega’s bare bruised arm as he supported the shaking boy inside the room and over to the table leaving the boy slumped against the dark wood as the Beta turned to turn on the overhead light.  
“Leave it off!” Sherlock’s lovely voice was deadened, devoid of all emotion except pain.  
“As you wish.” Lauther turned back and walked away into the luxurious wet room, the deluging sound of the tropical rainfall shower loud in the silent room.  
“Get out!” Sherlock hissed as soon as Lauther appeared in the doorway, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows , ready to wash Sherlock’s body clean of the signs of the boys rape as the Beta had done many times before. “I said …get out!” Sherlock stood shakily up. “Get out or I’ll start screaming!”  
The Beta looked dismissively at the brittle Omega. “Very well. You’ll never wash yourself clean after what happened tonight though. Try as much as you wish. Everyone there watched you come on Magnussen's cock!"

Sherlock refused to drop his eyes despite the crippling shame that made him want to curl up and weep. He barely waited for the Beta to leave before he limped towards the wet room , supporting himself on various pieces of furniture as he felt like falling until he reached the wet room and stood shaking painfully and supporting himself weakly against the tiled wall , too weak to use shower gel or even to lift his sore arms to wash himself, he simply stood letting the water cascade over him until he couldn’t stand up any more.  
Wrapped in a huge white towel Sherlock’s graceful dancers walk was reduced to that of old beaten man not a graceful , gorgeous Omega of not yet 19 as the boy limped slowly back into the bedroom. When the towel fell down the boy didn’t even try to retrieve it, knowing he couldn’t bend down. Instead he shrugged carefully into his white cotton robe and sat on the bed , turning off one of the huge white bedside lamps.

Sherlock stood slowly back up , arms hugging his aching body as he crossed to the chair on which his dance bag was sat , removing something from it that he held curled and obscured in one hand as pushed the heavy bag onto the floor and pulled the chair slowly but determinedly towards the wet room door.  
Once the chair was in front of the door Sherlock caught hold of the chair back and pulled himself weakly up to stand on its padded seat , swaying as he steadied himself before making a loop from one end of the thick strap from his dance bag and pulling the loop over his neck as fast as he could move , stretching up carefully and placing the long end of the strong webbed strap over the top of the wet room door before pushing the heavy door shut and turning the key in its lock, The strap was now held firm and Sherlock kicked the chair away without a second thought , hanging thrashing against the white wood as he kicked and swung.

Sherlock didn’t hear the door slam open or see the strong figure sprinting towards him at speed. He barely felt the strong muscular arms that caught him under the ripe bruised softness of his high arse and lifted him up , lessening the killing pressure around the Omega’s delicate neck bones and swollen throat as the man fumbled behind Sherlock blindly seeking the key. When he found it the door was unlocked and thrown wide and the webbing strap fell down allowing the boy’s body to fall forward over the man’s strong shoulder. As soon as the boy was free the man carried him straight to the soft bed and laid him down, broad hands pulling the webbing strap away from Sherlock’s bruised throat and freeing it from the Omega’s swollen windpipe.  
Sherlock was slow to breathe and the man shook his limp body, desperately repeating. “Breathe, God breathe! Fuck! C’mon Sherlock, that’s my lad! C’mon love.... bloody breathe!”  
When finally Sherlock gave a helpless splutter , his body reflexes sucking in enough oxygen to fill his lungs automatically as he regained consciousness the Alpha gave a broken cry and gathered the Omega up into his arms, pulling the boy’s weak body to his chest and holding him there as he muttered soft words into the Omega’s hair.  
“That’s it love! It’s alright, I’m here! I’ve got you!”  
Sherlock’s thin bruised arm came up flailing but this time , instead of pushing , fighting for space against a bigger stronger Alpha , he caught at Riddick’s short sleeved black work shirt and clung on to Alan weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this part of my story is close to ending I thought I would say thank you for sticking with me and keeping reading . Thank you for the Kudos, the bookmarks, the great concrit some users really helped me with and every single comment.  
> I hope you will all enjoy the last few updates.


	29. Soft Place To Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after ..........

Pain, when he woke was nothing new. Sherlock had willingly lost count of the numerous times Charles had left him beaten, aching inside and out , slow to move , his skull feeling as though it was splitting open , his body so tender every movement made him hold his breath against the pain. All these variations he was used to.  
This pain was worse. There was to way to brace himself for it, no curling up and pretending it didn’t happen, no way to move or not move to lessen it, no hiding place inside his head from it even though his mind kept desperately trying to shy away, the memories were waiting.

It wasn’t the first time in his life Sherlock hadn’t wanted to be alive.... hadn't wanted open his eyes and face another day but it was easily the worst. If he so much as thought about it …Sherlock opened his eyes in sheer panic as the images came flooding back in a scalding, shameful stream.  
Riddick was sat in an armchair he must have dragged from the sitting room to beside Sherlock’s bed. The Alpha guard's distinctive tribal tattoo covered his muscular forearm from wrist to elbow and made it easy for Sherlock to identify him without needing to raise his eyes to the man’s familiar , honest face.  
Sherlock badly wanted to cry, the raw grief filled pain in his already aching, crushed throat was agonising , a solid lump of troubled emotions , making it impossible to swallow or even make a sound as the Omega’s eyes spilled over.

Riddick didn’t know what he should say….nothing probably, in case he made things worse but Sherlock’s helpless, muted tears made Riddick _want _to know what to do.__  
Sherlock felt every brutal second of last night suffocating him, the hot shame pressing inexorably on his chest and heart till he felt both would break….he managed to drag in a sobbing inhalation as he wiped at his eyes before he felt Alan touch his fingers and he turned his hand into Riddick’s grasp, grateful for the fact that Riddick had no words as the Alpha’s warm, tanned hand closed round his longer narrow hand.

The man’s silence saved them both from having to find some words that tried to answer, to reassure or acknowledge what had happened , when neither could do that.  
Sherlock couldn’t even raise his eyes to Riddick’s face , right now he felt like he may never raise his eyes again and he was afraid to see , with his unbidden talent for deduction, exactly what the Alpha guard's true thoughts were.  
Sherlock didn’t think he could handle seeing disgust. His whole being winced away from the one devastating moment when he’d come, forced into a painful, sickening reaction ….O God! He wanted to die! He couldn’t do this! If he couldn't even face Alan there was no way he would ever face Charles!

____

Riddick’s thumb stroked the back of Sherlock’s hand gently....over and over. “Won’t you look at me ?.... Please?”  
The Alpha’s voice was kind but Sherlock urgently wanted to close his eyes in defeat and never open them again.  
“I’m shit with words Sherlock. I know that….never needed to be good with them before.” Alan’s broad thumb stroked away the tears from under the Omega’s shadowed eyes. “Look at me please lad, then you’ll know.”  
Sherlock heard the Alpha swallow hard and he closed his eyes for a brief second of privacy as the weak exhaustion claimed him before forcing them back open and up to Alan’s loving face. 

Sherlock’s fatigued blue eyes were indelibly stained with shame and a raw self-hate. The annihilating self disgust Sherlock was living with, made Riddick’s chin come up with a bleak determination as he saw, naked and unhidden, what they would have to defeat for the boy to want to live again.  
There was a harsh sound as Sherlock tried to speak. Riddick shook his head. “You can’t talk, your throat was damaged. It’ll be a while healing the Doc said.”  
Sherlock shook his head in refusal, frustrated.

“I’ve pen and paper if you can write?”  
Sherlock nodded and felt the notepad being slid carefully under his palm and he took hold of the biro, writing in a shaky , messy capital script unlike his normal neat handwriting.  
DID YOU SEE?  
Riddick turned the notepad around and stared at the three words. “I saw.” Riddick could hear his voice still held its residual anger.  
Sherlock’s eyes flinched away.  
“I was off duty, something I didn’t know what, was bugging me. I couldn’t fucking sleep.” Alan gulped to loosen his throat. “You were already in the room….” Riddick’s hand tightened round Sherlock’s crushing his thin fingers but the Omega didn’t say that it hurt.  
Sherlock dropped his eyes, beaten.  
“Don’t you do that.” Riddick's voice was strong. “Don’t you let those bastards’ win.“  
Sherlock wrote something else and pushed the notepad towards Riddick.  
I CAN’T  
“You know I can’t let you ….I won’t let you take your own life.”  
Sherlock shook his head in rejection.  
“I’ve let you down so many times lad. I know that but it can’t end like this!” Alan stopped Sherlock’s hand as the Omega began to write. “No ….just listen, please? It will be over. I’ve help. We’re getting you out, do you hear me? Out. All you have to do is say that’s okay?”  
Sherlock’s beaten gaze was locked on Riddick as he gestured for Alan to free his hand and let him reply. A question mark was all the boy wrote this time.  
“When? First good chance we get. I need you to agree to it lad? I won’t risk your life without that.” Riddick could see no sign of hope on the Omega's bruised face yet.

Sherlock was writing again, the blue biro moving slowly .  
PROMISE ME. YOU WONT LET HIM TAKE ME BACK. I CAN’T.  
The Omega’s eyes said it all and Alan knew what he was asking for.  
Alan wanted to say no, he couldn’t do that, not ever....and he knew Sherlock saw that.... every thought that crossed his mind written clearly on Alan’s face.  
“That’s what you want?”  
Sherlock gave a tiny nod.

“It’s not going to fail.” Riddick didn’t know was he reassuring the Omega or himself more. The boy’s sad eyes never left his face. It was now or it was never.... “I promise.” If Sherlock had the courage to ask him then he had to have his own courage, he had to say the words that made it a reality if things went wrong. “If it goes badly ….I won’t let them bring you back here to this. I promise... I won't let that happen.”  
Sherlock sucked in one huge steadying; painful breath and Riddick forced himself to smile at the Omega.  
“It won’t go bloody wrong though….so don’t be getting your hopes up. Ex SAS remember? Your be putting up with me for years yet, probably be sick of the sight of my ugly mug by the end of it!”  
Sherlock made a small sound.  
YOU AREN’T …. was all he wrote.  
Alan looked at it puzzled. “ I aren’t what?”  
Sherlock pulled a face at Riddick’s terrible grammar and wrote again.  
YOU AREN’T UGLY  
Riddick read the words twice. “ Oh?”.... _Oh _.... He grinned. “ I’m keeping that note now ,” the guard said as he rubbed Sherlock’s scarred wrist. “Might even frame it , put it up on my wall. "__  
Sherlock wrote again.  
IDIOT!  
“Oi! Oi! Don’t be ruining it now “Alan said laughing, “you cheeky little so and so!”  
Sherlock’s sigh as his eyes closed was gentle.


	30. Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Alexei argue about the night's events.

“Drinking alone again Sasha?” The Alpha said critically.  
Sasha stayed silent.  
Alexei threw his jacket at a chair and sat clumsily down on the end of the large bed. “Take my shoes off.” Sasha’s face showed his contempt for the job as he knelt and unlaced his Alpha’s black leather shoes, placing them on the floor behind him. “Trousers,” Alexei gestured vaguely at the open belt and Sasha reached to open the Alpha’s fly before pulling the Alpha’s suit pants down roughly , dropping the expensive clothing carelessly onto the floor without passing comment on Alexei’s erect cock .

Sasha stood and moved away , pouring himself another vodka at the bar and Alexei eyed him with a dissatisfied look on his face as he rubbed his own cock through the tight knit boxers the Alpha was wearing.  
“You’ve aged Sasha,” Alexei said spitefully. “Not the young slim beauty you once were!” Alexei’s voice was maliciously thoughtful.  
“Does Charles know you want to fuck his precious little teenage Omega?” Sasha spat the bitter words out.  
Alexei laughed. “Do you think that would surprise Charles? Every Alpha there wants to fuck him after tonight. Though I’m sure Steven will lie to himself and his pregnant Omega about desiring the boy! What a beauty he was stripped bare Sasha, such a slim, young body! You’d never think he has had a child.” Alexei’s hand moved faster .

Sasha’s face twitched in revulsion. “Why must you bring everyone down and try to make them as miserable as you are? Some couples are happy. “  
Alexei sneered savagely, his voice a drunken slur. “Ask me that pathetic question when I’m ball deep in Sherlock’s hot little arse.”  
“You know Charles will never allow it!” Sasha seethed.  
“That remains to be seen.” Alexei smiled spitefully. “ I think Charles intends to bring him to our BDSM house party next month. If the night goes well …who knows?”  
Sasha looked sharply at the drunken Alpha. “Another house party, so soon?”  
“I need to be entertained; I’m tired of the same ….old!” Alexei belittled the Omega cruelly with a pointed glance along his body. 

“Charles has agreed to a surgical consult with Dmitri, the same surgeon who did your surgery. Although having watched Sherlock come on Charles cock like a little whore tonight reminded me of how much I’ve missed seeing that white come splatter on bare skin. Now you are ball less I must look elsewhere for that pleasure!.”  
Sasha’s face twisted in pain before he forced himself to laugh, a high false brittle sound that made Alexei frown angrily. “Now I know you’re drunk! Charles would never share his Omega. If you try perhaps you will be the one whose balls are next to be cut off!”

“Shut up faded blonde bitch!” Alexei’s fist was wrapping his cock around now as the Alpha masturbated, eyes fixed drunkenly on the ceiling. The man came within moments and wiped his come covered palm and fingers lazily on Sasha’s side of the bed.  
Sasha glared at him with disgust but the Alpha didn’t move or speak again and soon began to snore.

Once he was sleeping Sasha approached the bed quietly. “Pig! Disgusting pig!” The Omega’s voice was full of contempt as he removed his pillows from the bed and carried them next door to sleep on the couch.


	31. On The Other End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft receives a phone call from a very unexpected source.

Mycroft’s stomach muscles still burned dully from the self-inflicted vomiting that he had resorted to last night following a formal dinner at 10 Downing Street hosted by its smug faced current incumbent , his tediously inane wife , and featuring several interminable courses and an over consumption of calorific alcohol. The muscle soreness that followed a purging session was a feeling he knew well and he didn’t let it trouble him unduly as he took a small sip of Earl Grey tea , made of course with loose leaf tea and never from teabags; and concentrated on completing The Times crossword in under ten minutes.  
The sublime opera Madame Butterfly filled the room and Mycroft allowed the music to soothe his constantly thinking mind as he listened intently to every soaring note. It was a thing of beauty and pure pleasure that surpassed sex in his opinion. Relaxed by the music he completed the crossword in a little over nine minutes and fifty seconds, most gratifyingly.

He placed his empty bone china cup, saucer and teapot into the dishwasher carefully …. despite employing a housemaid it didn’t do to allow one’s personal standards to slide …. before walking through to the morning room. The double doors leading to his hidden gem of a walled London garden were thrown wide and outside; on the immaculate green striped lawn a thrush was busily breaking open a snail shell against the cast iron arm of his Victorian garden bench.  
Mycroft unlocked his briefcase and set out his paperwork into several immaculately straight piles before working through methodically , glancing up only when the clock on the mantelpiece sounded the time in its London chimes.

One of a series of silver framed photographs of Sherlock caught Mycroft’s eye and he stood up and took the photograph in hand. In it a proud six year old Sherlock was holding up a large frog he had captured for Mycroft’s new camera and Mycroft closed his eyes and heard again his little Omega brother’s excited voice saying. “Look Myc! I found a frog under the fern in the greenhouse and he’s HUGE!” The mud over Sherlock’s short sleeved blue shirt was testimony to the fact that capturing the frog had entailed Sherlock crawling on his belly through several muddy flower beds as did the dried fern leaf stuck in the child’s dark messy hair.

Mycroft felt the same raw pang of guilt he always suffered whenever a memory of happier times took him unawares. The photographs he knew served as a catalyst for his guilty grief and for the endless loneliness he felt without Sherlock in his life , yet despite the fact that looking at them was painful he could never move them out of sight….the painful guilt and the purging they could provoke in Mycroft was as nothing next to the suffering of his brother’s daily life and in some small way he felt it still linked them despite the miles and the absence of many years. 

The abrupt rising crescendo of his mobile phones ringtone was almost startling and Mycroft was surprised to see no caller ID displayed on the screen as he answered it. “Mycroft Holmes ….”  
After he had spoken there was a short silence , broken only by the sound of somebody breathing and the sound of a door closing and for a ludicrous moment Mycroft wondered if it was one of ‘those ‘ calls , filled only with heavy breathing and masturbatory grunting . He’d received a call like that while he was a student at Cambridge and it had quite disturbed the equilibrium of his day… but then a man spoke.

“It’s Alan Riddick.” The Alpha bodyguard’s familiar Northern accent was more abrupt and a lot less friendly than Mycroft recalled and he realised suddenly that the man was still profoundly angry with him. Nevertheless all Mycroft felt upon hearing the man’s masculine working class voice was relief.  
“Mr Riddick.” Mycroft could hear the urgency and worry in his voice knowing what this call could mean and took a second to try and compose himself. His heart was already beating a little faster and his respiratory rate had increased he knew. There had been no news or sightings of Sherlock since the Omega’s self-induced miscarriage, no communication had been forthcoming from Alan Riddick following that ill-judged conversation between them in the small café …there had been a complete and total silence and without Alan Riddick’s information from inside Apple Dores impregnable walled façade , Mycroft knew nothing of his brother’s daily schedule and well being. If that blanketed silence had been the lesson Riddick had wished him to learn then it had been well learnt. Mycroft held his tongue and waited for the Alpha guard to speak.

The sense of failure and frustration Mycroft had been feeling had been horrendous. How was it he could monitor any given individual on the teeming streets of London, day or night, North or South of the River Thames , using every street and shop camera in the huge city yet be kept so impossibly blinded by Charles Magnussen’s household security?  
Riddick still hadn’t spoken again and Mycroft spoke first out of a desperate need to know. “How is my brother? How is Sherlock?”

Mycroft knew he would never forget Riddick’s terse, hostile reply. “He’s about to lose his balls under a surgeon’s knife next month in Russia unless you get off your arse and help us.”

Later when all his carefully constructed plans had fallen apart Mycroft was to sit alone and remember that little , seemingly innocuous “us” that had ended Riddick’s short factual statement and all it suggested of intimacy , affection and attachment to Sherlock , as well as Riddick’s clear antipathy towards him now….but at the time , faced with the shock of this brutal threat to his beloved brother’s bodies integrity , the word “ us” had seemed so small a thing for the Alpha guard to have said . How very wrong he had been , it may have been only one two lettered insignificant word and yet …it had been everything!


	32. Good Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone the same day begins differently....

The day began differently for all concerned ……  
Mycroft sat behind the dark walnut desk in his grey walled office and took a sip of the tea his private secretary had just bought him. As he lowered the cup back onto its bone china saucer Mycroft noted the slight vibration in his hand and wrist and knew its cause to be anxiety.  
Today Sherlock was to be removed from the control of Charles Augustus Magnussen, an action which would surely result in a legal battle through the Bond Courts for custody of the teenage Omega.  
Mycroft’s mouth tightened as he recalled the exact moment when he had first lost the legal challenge to stop Charles Magnussen claiming his sexual rights over his fourteen year old brother Sherlock under archaic bond law. ….“ I am satisfied that , despite this Omega’s young age he is on the cusp of his first heat and that therefore Charles Magnussen as the boy’s Alpha is within his rights to claim him.”….. The Judge who had presided over that verdict was long since dead at Mycroft’s hands but Mycroft still had no forgiveness in him to offer the deceased man who had enabled Magnussen to ruin Sherlock’s young innocence.  
Mycroft was no longer a young man trying to gain power, now he was a man of a certain influential importance ….in this second legal challenge, he and Charles Magnussen would be more evenly matched and Mycroft had no intention of losing a second time.  
There was a knock at the open door and Cynthia, Mycroft’s newest assistant, entered when Mycroft replied” Come in!”  
“The helicopter pilot is ready for take-off Sir.”  
Mycroft stood and caught sight of himself in the glass window as he did so, his Gieves and Hawkes finely striped, lightweight wool, three piece suit in Charcoal grey was immaculate, worn with a freshly laundered eggshell blue poplin shirt and a silk tie in shades of grey and blue with matching pocket square. The clothing reassured Mycroft in ways that casual clothing simply could not, its formality a sign of English strength and the Holmes family lineage that traced its roots in Debrett’s back to the Domesday Book and their Norman ancestry….their battle to sit a French Norman King upon England’s throne had been won on Hasting’s beach in 1066, resulting in a swift rise to power and Mycroft could only hope his own plan would go as well.

 

Charles Magnussen awoke in a shared bed but his Omega was as far away from the Alpha as it was possible to be, on the very edge of the huge bed. The boy’s dark glossy hair spilled over the crisp white sheet, and the delicate bones and muscle of Sherlock’s bent arm cradled his head hiding the ethereal beauty of his face.  
Magnussen watched the exhausted Omega silently knowing that the slightest move towards the boy would startle him into a frightened, disorientated wakefulness. Charles knew that under the white sheet covering Sherlock’s naked body the boy’s beautiful pale skin was marred by mottled bruises and covered in the Alpha’s bite marks. Only two hours earlier Magnussen’s own swollen knots had tied the smaller Omega hard to his stronger Alpha body as the boy clawed helplessly at the sheet beneath his ejaculating body. However unwilling Sherlock’s mind was; in the end his Omega biology would always over-rule it when the urge to be fucked became an absolute, imperative drive and the boy would submit and even participate, despite his pained cries and his self-hatred afterwards.  
Charles sat up and swung his feet to the floor, aware of Sherlock’s frightened reaction to his sudden movement but choosing to ignore it, reaching for his robe and walking to the wet room to reluctantly shower the delicious scent of his Omega’s slick from his skin.  
Sherlock was startled awake by Charles movement despite the sheer bodily exhaustion of the immediate post heat hours. The slick sticky wetness between his arse cheeks and thighs, the sore rawness of his bite marks and the deep ache inside him; made the boy feel physically shaken and dirty. Sherlock desperately wanted to shower but he could hear Magnussen in the wet room and he forced himself to tolerate the unclean feeling that was making his skin crawl and lie still.  
The residual feelings of shame and revulsion he always felt after spending his heat with Charles ate away at the Omega and he rolled disgustedly over onto his stomach, hid his face among the mounded pillows and let the weak exhaustion of his own body drag him back under into an uneasy sleep.

 

Alan Riddick’s alarm went off but the Alpha was already awake and ready for it, keyed up to get the day under way. In the boot of his car Alan’s big old army backpack was packed and stashed along with his army knife. In the corner of his room under his desk Alan’s waste paper basket was full to overflowing with shredded paperwork ….no trail of paper existed to garner private information from.  
Alan dropped his boxers and walked naked to the shower, his heavy uncut cock still semi hard. As the water cascaded down over the Alpha guards muscular body Alan scrubbed shampoo into his short hair and let the suds slide over his closed eyes. In his mind Alan ran through the plan again , it felt already like an army mission and there was a familiarity to that Riddick found calming.  
Riddick knew it would be different for Sherlock; the lad had no idea that his escape was planned for today. The Omega had been shut away in the heat suite with Magnussen for the last four days….a situation Alan had come to resent more and more. The lack of camera coverage in the heat suite was probably a blessing as Riddick knew he didn’t want to see Sherlock writhing or begging to be fucked by a sick bastard like Magnussen after the Omega’s brutal rape and suicide attempt of a few short weeks ago.  
Alan knew the Omega would be physically and mentally drained after his heat, maybe even injured if Magnussen had treated him as brutally as the Alpha often would. He hoped Sherlock wouldn’t be afraid when the time came to leave but there was no way of knowing how the lad would react until he was told and that would only be just before the shit hit the fan. It wasn’t ideal and Alan hated having to surprise the boy with so little warning but he couldn’t risk telling him the truth until the very last moment, he just had to trust Sherlock would hear him out and see why it had to be this way.

 

Lauther began his morning early and by now was sat in his small Butler’s sitting room looking out across the paved courtyard below. Magnussen was already at work in his office, with a scheduled video conference to take place with the BBC in a little over an hour. Lauther eased his heavy thighs apart to make a little room for his swelling cock as he thought of Sherlock alone upstairs. It was an enticing prospect to finally be able to treat the whorish Omega as he deserved without having to resort to drugging the boy into an unconscious state first. Lauther would soon bring that unruly child to his knees.  
Across the courtyard Lauther saw Alan Riddick in conversation with Arvo. Riddick stood out even when he was dressed, as was every other guard, in his uniform of black short sleeved work shirt, black trousers and black army boots; due to the size of the Alpha’s muscular body and his handsome, rugged face and short dark hair . Lauther remembered how close the guard had been to Sherlock physically that morning when he had discovered them alone in Magnussen’s private rooms….the familiar intimacy between the Omega and the guard had been undisguised and the attraction equally clear on Riddick’s side.  
Lauther smiled as he recalled Sherlock’s urgent scared denials that day when he had confronted the Omega alone in his hospital room and how easily the boy’s adamant refusals to allow Lauther to touch him had been subdued through his sheer fear for Riddick’s safety. Lauther believed the Omega when he said he and Alan Riddick were not lovers yet it was immaterial that they were not …all that mattered was that Sherlock knew Magnussen would not believe it. The Alpha’s obsessive jealousy was something Sherlock feared.  
There was a knock on Lauther’s open door and Luisa the maid looked into the room .  
“Sherlock’s breakfast tray is ready Mr Lauther.”  
The Beta eased his corpulent body up out of the chair using both arm rests feeling the strain of his weight in both ankles as he stood.  
“I’ll take the tray into him.”  
Lauther carried the tray along the corridor to the heat suites locked doors where he rested it upon a little table and used his master key card to enter, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

Sherlock had just showered and was sat cross legged, in a white robe on the huge bed rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Lauther saw the second the boy’s face changed into a still, wary fear and the Beta smiled knowing the Omega knew why he was here.  
Lauther placed the tray down on the table and opened the curtains wide allowing light to flood the white walled room.  
Sherlock shifted his body position to watch the Beta at all times, his wary blue eyes never leaving the obese butler as the man neared the bed.  
“What do you want?” Sherlock asked quickly as he moved away further into the middle of the bed ….as though that would protect him.  
Lauther sat himself down on the end of the bed before answering.  
“Remove the robe. I’ll have you naked for this!”  
“I don’t think so.” Sherlock edged further back.

“As you wish. “ Lauther didn’t even trouble himself standing; he knew the boy was helpless to refuse. The Beta’s fleshy hand moved to his zipper and Sherlock was suddenly off the bed and standing on its far side as far away as the Omega could get. The boy’s clear urge to run was most amusing.  
“Very well. “ The Beta allowed no frustration to show in his voice. “Alan Riddick is dispensable to you after all it seems?”  
The butler made a half-hearted attempt to stand and Sherlock spoke.  
“We aren’t lovers. I know you know that’s true.”  
“Oh I do believe you….unfortunately for you…. Mr Magnussen though won’t be so easily convinced.” The Beta let his voice die away as he saw Sherlock’s young face change and he saw Sherlock knew the truth of that. “An Omega whore like you is no stranger to oral sex, perform to my satisfaction and convince me that you and Riddick share a mere friendship.”  
“Why doesn’t Charles know what a sick bastard you really are?” Sherlock sounded angry and nauseated.  
“Take off the robe. “ Lauther’s voice was full of an oily contempt.  
Sherlock was breathing shallowly and his eyes looked over Lauther’s head as he spoke, avoiding all eye contact as he undid the robe. “I hope Charles kills you!”

 

Alan Riddick nodded to Arvo as he entered the control room. “Morning,” the Alpha said with his easy smile as he poured himself a milky tea. “Everything ok? Anyone see the football last night?”


	33. Time Waits For No Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to go wrong..............

At 9 exactly Mycroft’s team of five hackers finally gained access to Apple Dores security cams’ and live images from every camera in every room currently being monitored by Magnussen’s security team began to appear on Mycroft’s teams laptop screens. There was a collective exhalation of withheld breath.  
“We’re in Sir, passwords and codes are good , all screens are open to us.”  
Until this second Mycroft had refused to allow himself to believe that the access codes and passwords Alan Riddick had supplied in that curt, angry phone call would be everything needed to finally puncture the impenetrable façade of Magnussen’s most closely guarded residence yet the Alpha guard had proved true to his word.  
Mycroft moved to stand silently where he could clearly watch for the first time , live footage from within Charles own home , the home where Sherlock had spent most of his teenage life . The sheer quantity of cameras and the level of saturation coverage surprised Mycroft. Multiple cameras covered every angle of the rooms and wide airy corridors and the huge walled gardens.

On one screen Magnussen himself was deep in animated conversation with the BBC journalist of the year Paul Arabbi , who would be conducting his live interview.  
On another screen the tall , muscular shape of Alan Riddick’s athletic Alpha frame was unmistakable as the man stood head and shoulders above the other guards in the cam room.  
Mycroft scanned every screen in turn. “ My brother …?” The anxious words had barely been shaped before one of his aides answered him and set his mind at ease.  
“ Camera coverage does not extend within the heat suite Sir. Alan Riddick informed us half an hour ago that Sherlock is still within those rooms.” Mycroft frowned in concern.  
“Cam’s 20 through to 28 Sir, are the ones covering Sherlock’s own rooms, according to Riddick.”  
Mycroft stared at the empty opulent rooms, noting the huge floral displays and the long empty bookcases that lined the white walls. It was hard to imagine the chaotically messy, magpie collector of a child that Sherlock had been, inhabiting such a barren, sterile space and Mycroft blinked in distress before he controlled himself.  
“Screens 10 – 15 Sir cover the nursery wing…. Sherlock and Magnussen’s son; Aleksander…” The mans voice was professionally detached but Mycroft found his jaw clenching as his eyes found and focused on the living, tangible proof of Magnussen’s rape of Sherlock. The boy was playing with a huge Brio train set of tunnels, docks, bridges and tracks. Mycroft saw nothing of his brother’s Gothic pale beauty in the tanned, blond, Nordic child, he saw instead a strong resemblance to Charles Magnussen, his brother’s abuser, and Mycroft chose to turn away from the child and exhale through his nose sharply.

Charles Magnussen looked with an evaluative interest at the BBC cameras as the interview began.  
“Thank you for welcoming us into your beautiful home Mr Magnussen.”  
Charles nodded. “My family have owned this land for generations; the original old Danish house stood the other side of the lake before it was sadly destroyed in a fire.” Charles didn’t mention the fire had been initiated at his command to destroy the past and allow him to rebuild again in a location with a far superior view over the huge lakes.” I was personally involved with the building at every stage and always intended it to be my main residence.”  
The interview proceeded smoothly, the questions were sharply interrogative but not aggressively so and Magnussen relaxed sufficiently to mildly enjoy the process when suddenly, without warning, the journalist broke from the agreed line of questioning and asked bluntly. “Mr Magnussen you have been strongly vocal in your opposition towards the proposed Omega Rights Bill have you not?”  
Magnussen’s stare was icy cold as he answered “I am indeed. My views are well established on this issue”  
“That is despite choosing an Omega bond mate yourself?”  
Magnussen inclined his head in polite assent but his pale blue eyes were angry.  
“The bill of rights would allow an Omega to end an unhappy bond, ensure continued access to education and enshrine in law an Omega birth parent's right to access to any children born. How can that be something you are opposed too?” Arrabi questioned.  
“It goes against our Elite traditions and would undermine the validity and permanence of a bond. Unlike the Beta community divorce is virtually unheard of among us….”  
The journalist interjected cutting across what Charles was saying “ Yes but that is due , is it not, to the fact that Omega simply cannot ask for a divorce however they may wish for one . Only an Alpha can dissolve a union?”  
Magnussen’s tone was coldly superior as he answered his voice dismissively arrogant. “This is not an issue on which the greater public has sufficient personal knowledge to validate their holding an opinion. You yourself are a Beta? What would you know of an Omega’s needs?”  
“Every year worldwide 60,000 male Omega between the ages of 15 -19 die in childbirth when their bodies are still immature and unformed. That is an appalling statistic is it not?”  
Magnussen made a abruptly dismissive gesture “ I’m not answerable for the problems of the third world.”  
“Of course not…. yet every year 1 million Omega under the age of 17 are bonded … your own bond mate , Sherlock, was 14 was he not? Do you not consider that to be extremely young?”  
“ I do not! Once an Omega can enter heat he is physically ready to be mated , to do anything else would be unnatural and cruel!”  
“But emotionally we are still talking about teenagers and as such don’t they deserve our protection from abuse ?”  
“ Abuse! You clearly know NOTHING about the biology or nature of an Omega , once they reach sexual maturity they will seek out a knot , any knot to impale themselves on and will then need to be mated regularly to remain healthy…. physically and mentally an Alpha bond mate is the obvious choice to meet those needs!”  
“Why can’t an Omega be allowed the same choices a Beta and Alpha can make ….allow them to use contraception, date and choose a mate they wish to be with as does the rest of society? “  
“Because they are a biological imperative and incapable of making informed choices ….the urge to be fucked and knotted is all they know . Short of locking them into chastity belts, as was done in the past, it is far better to allow an Omega’s Alpha family to provide a bond mate for him who will be with them , meet that sexual need and take charge of them for life! If you were an Alpha you would know this!”  
There was a heated pause…. “Yet your own Omega’s family opposed the match did they not? They felt Sherlock was too young to be bonded at the age of 14 when you removed him from his home and his schooling didn't you?”  
Magnussen’s snarl was chilling as the Alpha stood and ripped his microphone away “This interview is over. You are a Beta and should know your place! Escort them from the grounds immediately!” before storming from the room.

Alan Riddick unwrapped a protein bar and eased his chair back so he could stick both feet up on his desk. He kept one eye on the clock ….for a man about to risk his own life and the life of the Omega he adored he felt strangely calm, knowing he had done his best to ensure success and relieved that finally the time for choosing a side had come. One way or another this day would see everything changed …until then worrying would help nothing.  
That exact second the panic alarm sounded, its shrill ear splitting alarm screaming out for immediate assistance from inside the heat suite and Alan scrambled over the desk and sped for the stairs, racing up them three at a time.

Mycroft’s team watched stunned as two armed guards came running down the long, curved white corridor towards the locked heat suite doors only to be brutally shoved aside by Alan Riddick , who came sprinting from the top of the staircase and shouldered one guard violently out of his way to reach the doors first! The Alpha fumbled at the lock, threw the door wide and was gone inside and out of view within seconds while Mycroft stared horrified at the screen.

Inside the large airy room with its huge sealed , floor to ceiling windows the bed was bathed in golden sun and the saturated, mouth wateringly enticing scent of Omega, mixed with a new disgustingly sour stench Riddick has never smelt before, was so powerful it hit the back of Alan’s throat and made him grunt in revulsion. Lauther’s huge bulk was stood beside the bed, the Beta’s jacket laid folded on the wrecked bed behind him and his florid red face glistening with sweat as he stared at the floor beside the bed.” It’s Sherlock , …. he can’t breathe.!”


	34. In Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoi treats Sherlock and Riddick finds out the truth....

Riddick tore around the far side of the bed and found Sherlock crumpled naked on the floor.  
“Fucking Hell! Get Hoi! Out my fucking way you dumb bastard!” Alan shoved aggressively at Lauther's motionless body and dropped to his knees beside Sherlock. The Omega was moaning in pain, his skin flushed with bluish lips, his pulse when Riddick found it was racing and thready and the boy couldn’t speak clearly, he looked terrified. ” Jesus Christ! I’m here! Doctor’s coming! Hang on lad, hang on!”  
Alan didn’t know what to do, he could hear the fear in his voice and he knew he was scaring the boy as he panicked, eyes running over the Omega’s bare body looking for anything that might have caused this. The boy’s skin was covered in ugly purplish bruising and deep red bite marks scattered his torso. Alan felt sick as he ran his hands over Sherlock’s feverish, flushed skin feeling for injuries. As he touched the Omega’s stomach Sherlock groaned in pain and tried to speak.  
“Hang on lad, just fucking hold on!”  
Alan bent over him, leaning low over the boy, both hands cradling his head gently until he could feel Sherlock’s breath ghosting hotly over his ear and shaven cheek. Instead of the boy’s usual intensely vanilla, concentrated sweet scent Alan could smell something acidic, almost like vomit, something vile that made his throat contract in sheer disgust. What the fuck was that smell? Sherlock was gasping now, the distressing sounds of his attempts to suck in air all Alan could concentrate on.

Hoi was there, Alan felt Sherlock flinch away instinctively from the Beta Doctor’s examination and he laid his own hand on Sherlock’s arm to reassure the Omega as the boy whimpered.  
“Lauther found him on the floor. He can’t breathe! “Alan spat the information out at speed as Hoi’s fingers found the Omega’s pulse.  
“We need to move him to the sick bay, can you lift him?” Hoi urged. “I can’t treat him here!”  
Alan took Sherlock into his arms, tenderly cradling the boy to his chest, as he stood. Sherlock’s eyes were dark with fear, the pupils huge and the Omega was gulping over and over as though his throat was blocked. Alan carried Sherlock quickly from the room and moved rapidly down the stairs after Hoi.

Mycroft stared at the screen in frustrated shock….only hours away from being taken out, what had happened to his brother!

Downstairs Hoi held the door wide as Alan carried Sherlock inside and laid him on the examination couch with its blue paper cover and thin pillow. Sherlock clung on to Alan’s shirt gasping as Hoi placed an oxygen mask over the terrified Omega’s mouth and pushed a canula into the back of Sherlock’s thin hand.  
“Slow deep breathing,” Hoi spoke as he tied a tourniquet around Sherlock’s bicep and inserted the needle before using the IV in Sherlock’s hand to push more drugs  
“What’s that you’re giving him?” Alan demanded not caring that it wasn’t his place to know.  
“Epinephrine, Diphenhydramine and ranitidine and a corticosteroid.” Hoi answered as he set a probe on Sherlock’s finger to measure the boy’s oxygen. “ Keep him calm if you can, he is in some pain .”  
Sherlock twisted around until he was hid against Riddick’s chest and Alan held him there, he could feel the boy shaking.

“What the fuck’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s in anaphylactic shock.” Hoi replied.  
“ A bloody bee sting?” Alan couldn’t believe it.  
“No, not a bee sting….”  
Alan looked up confused by the strange tone he could hear in Hoi’s voice. A sudden thought hit Riddick hard …..”Did he do this to himself?”  
“No that would be impossible.. “ Hoi injected something else into the canula. “This is a mild sedative Sherlock , it will help with the cramps.”  
“Then WHAT? “ Alan snarled , flustered .  
“You didn’t smell it on him? That acid smell.... his stomach acid? Elite Omega are allergic to the protein in Beta semen when it’s ingested…..” Hoi stood and moved to the door." I need to speak with Mr Magnussen alone. If you need me press the red buzzer. I’ll be right outside.”  
“Ingested?” Riddick struggled to make sense of the word as Sherlock froze fearfully…. “Eaten? But how the fuck…..” He stopped dead as he knew and when he spoke again he didn’t even recognise his own voice it was so distorted by shock and rage. “ Sherlock? Who did this to you ? Who?”  
Sherlock’s pulled at the mask weakly, his voice barely audible. “ Lauther. Knew ‘bout us. Had to. Said you'd die…. can’t.”

Alan stood up a sick grief tearing him apart inside. He barely noticed Hoi and Magnussen enter the room until the Alpha pushed past him .  
“Who did this Sherlock? “ The Alpha demanded furiously, shaking the Omega violently, his voice a seething snarl of rage.  
“ Lauther that’s bloody who. That sick bastard!” Alan heard the growl tear from his throat.  
Magnussen released his savage grip and stood up. The Alpha didn’t glance back as he strode from the room slamming the door so hard the glass cracked behind him.


	35. Shattered ........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnussen tortures Lauther.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Graphic scenes of torture ....on the other hand it IS the creepily vile Lauther being tortured ....so everyone will probably enjoy it hugely !!!!

“Wake up. Open your eyes!” Magnussen repeated his mouth so close to Lauther’s ear the Beta could feel the damp warmth of the Alpha’s breath as the pain began to pull the butler back to consciousness despite his longing for oblivion.  
“That’s better. “  
Stretched out along the chairs thin wooden arms Lauther’s arms were secured with strong tape around his wrists, tape pulled so tightly it looked embedded in the man’s soft plump flesh. At the end of Lauther’s left hand four fingers were swollen like sausages, misshapen and broken and the agonising throbbing pulsed along the Beta’s arm like fire.  
The room in front of him looked empty but Lauther knew better. Magnussen’s pale grey suit jacket was still folded upon the table which meant the Alpha must be behind him. Lauther swallowed another oozing mouthful of his own blood, heavy and thick in his throat as it seeped from the spongy raw spaces in his mouth where four of his front teeth were broken and jagged, the blood coating his palate with its heavy, metallic, iron rich warmth. The screwdriver used to shatter his teeth still lay upon the table in its little pool of crimson.  
Through his fractured nose, full of cloying clotted blood, Lauther’s every breath gurgled thickly as he felt, rather than heard Magnussen move behind him. There was a swish in the air as Magnussen reflexively disturbed the air just over Lauther’s head with a warning pass of the cane.  
“You’ve seen me use this on Sherlock? The ebony hardwood cane, an antique? Perhaps you even wished you could do so yourself? It paints such pretty marks upon his bare skin does it not?“ Magnussen paused and swished the cane so violently, so hard and fast over Lauther’s skull that the Beta felt the air move. “ It takes breeding, a certain obstinate prideful courage to accept a caning… a whipping… without begging for its cessation or for mercy. Sherlock has that courage, that pride, that obstinacy ….I can lash this cane with all the strength of my arm across the tenderest parts of his body and he will remain still , where I told him to kneel and take blow after blow without once cowering as you have. To break him as I have done takes time and delicacy, it can’t be done through brute force alone, the break must come from inside such a boy. It has been my pleasure to enjoy the time it has taken me to perfect this.”

Suddenly without any warning Magnussen unleashed a whipping fury of blows , savage and uncontrolled as he lashed Lauther about his head and face so violently the cane split the skin of Lauther’s skull open and blood began to run from the Beta’s ear as it ruptured.  
Magnussen moved around to face the butler, his glacial eyes held no pity as the Beta moaned and sobbed behind his gag of tape. “You have less courage than an Omega boy. Look at how I’ve had to restrain you , tie you down to stop your pathetic writhing, tether your hands to stop your hiding, seal your mouth to mute your whining, pointless begging.” The Alpha lent over both his hands on Lauther’s bound arms, fingers and nails digging deep into the Beta’s flesh. “Have I not rewarded what I believed to be your loyalty sufficiently? Promoted you above all other household staff? Allowed you the illusion of power from those beneath you? Yet here you are, a common cur biting the hand that fed you scraps from the table! I should have kicked you to death long ago..”

Magnussen’s cold blue eyes stared dispassionately into Lauther’s pain filled eyes as Charles pried one of the Beta’s untouched fingers away from its desperate grasp upon the end of the chair arm and began to force it up and back, higher and higher, the angle ever more extreme, until with a sickening cracking pop the finger was broken and Lauther howled like the dog Magnussen had just likened him to. The Beta’s face turned puce with pain , tears scalding down his round cheeks.  
“Tell me, do you consider me a fool? Someone who saw you, a lowly Beta and a servant, as my equal? Do I strike you as a man who would share the boy I fuck with you?”  
Lauther’s body was thrashing wildly in his bonds now as Charles picked up the bloody screwdriver from the table top and weighed it thoughtfully in the palm of his hand before placing it, point down over the back of the butler’s flabby, soft hands and pressing it hard against the Beta’s skin. “Did this hand touch Sherlock? Before you placed your cock in his mouth? Did this hand touch his body?”  
Lauther was making a suffocated grunting noise behind his gag as he shook his head again and again.  
“Oh I think you did?” Charles pressed the palm of his hand above the handle and hammered the screwdriver down, once, twice , three times ….embedding it in Lauther’s flesh as the man wailed and the chair rocked so violently it fell over.

Charles gestured and the chair was lifted back into place. Around the Beta’s gag bubbles of bloody froth and spittle showed Lauther had bitten through his own lip and Charles smiled.  
“Over a lifetime I have attracted a great deal of jealousy, many men wish for a tenth of the wealth I have accumulated, the secrets I know or the influence I can extend. Many covert the exquisite, priceless objects of art I have collected from around the world. Few are as foolish as to attempt to take from me any one of my possessions. Yet you ….a mere Beta , my servant, my employee ….considered yourself enough of my equal to molest my own Omega. You didn’t confine your lust to stolen glances as many do ,or masturbate longingly in the privacy of your own rooms….no, you didn’t merely look and desire what I own ….you took out your cock and you forced yourself into a body that was only ever to be for my use!” Magnussen pinched hold of Lauther’s broken nose aggressively and forced the man’s head back until their eyes met. “Make no mistake, you WILL die for that!”  
The Beta began to grunt and slam his head forward and backwards, trying to speak as bloody drool ran from the corners of the tape covering the Beta’s mouth.  
Magnussen stood fastidiously up and straightened his cufflink as Lauther grunted like a pig and shook his head. “You,” he gestured at one of the guards behind the Beta’s chair. “Uncover his mouth, I want to hear him die.” Magnussen picked up a hammer from the table and caressed the handle as he turned.  
The harsh ripping sound of the tape being torn away was followed by the spluttering spitting of a mouthful of blood and teeth fragments as Lauther sobbed and his shattered gasping filled the room. The silence stretched on unbroken as Magnussen stepped closer and touched the hammers cold metal to the side of Lauther’s head above his bleeding ear.

Lauther’s voice was unrecognisable, harsh and filled with the sick sound of swallowed blood. “I came in the mouth of your Omega whore..... I didn’t.... know it could kill him to do so but if it had ….what of it! Lauther spoke fast, gasping out words, into the closing seconds of his life as Magnussen’s face changed and anger distorted the Alpha’s severe features. “Ask....ask me..... how I made him throat my cock? “  
“How……..” The word was a single raw snarl torn from Magnussen’s throat, the Alpha’s fangs showing.  
“I saw ….in your rooms…I knew who …intimate.... close enough to kiss…. who he wants to.... fuck him…..” Lauther gagged on a throat full of clotted blood and spat. Magnussen’s deadly stare was unbroken the Alpha’s low growl a promise of violence. “Riddick…your Omega whore ....all over the man!”  
Magnussen’s blow, with swinging hammer broke through the side of Lauthers face and forced fragments of shattered bone shards deep into the Beta’s brain. Charles struck him again and again, reducing the man’s head to a pulped mass of bone and red raw tissue. The Beta’s arterial blood showered Charles from head to waist and sprayed across the floor.  
As the Beta died Charles stood and listened, enjoying the rasping sound of the Beta’s breathing as it slowed and finally stopped after minutes of nauseating, phlegm filled choking as blood poured from Lauther’s mouth and nose.  
Charles stepped back and looked past the Beta ….” Bring me Alan Riddick, use whatever force is needed. Shoot him if necessary but I want him alive!….Confine Sherlock to his rooms under guard and tell him ….tell him…I KNOW.”


	36. The time is NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick decides they need to leave ...NOW! Time is running out.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action in this update is taking place as Lauther is being tortured by Magnussen. The Beta isn't dead yet but there isn't much time before that hammer blow to his head!  
> I've split the events of this update into two ....mainly because dragging out the suspense can only be a good thing ...right?

The reverberating, angry echo of Magnussen slamming the door and storming down the corridor made Sherlock flinch visibly, the Omega’s eyes nervously darting to the door as though Charles could come back and attack him at any moment.  
Alan felt overwhelmed, an eddying maelstrom of conflicted emotions battling for dominance within the Alpha guard. An angry, violent part of him wanted to storm ahead of Magnussen, drag Lauther out and punch the perverted shit into a bloody mess of blood and bone. Riddick was completely unaware of his own fists clenching and unclenching or the low growling sound vibrating in his throat that made Hoi move away from Sherlock’s side with a worried look , not wanting to provoke the Alpha.  
The other side of Riddick’s Alpha nature was inherently protective towards an Omega in distress and the bodyguard was painfully aware of Sherlock’s fragile state…. still struggling for breath behind an oxygen mask, the boy had been sexually assaulted before collapsing and had come around to be shouted at and shaken about like a rag doll by his bloody Alpha! Alan could hear that little hitch in the lad's rapid breathing that Riddick knew meant the Omega was teetering on the edge of a full blown panic attack and he forced himself to stand down, take the empty chair next to Sherlock and take Sherlock’s hand in his own , rubbing his broad thumb calmingly over the boys wrist.  
Sherlock’s darkly stressed eyes shot to Alan's face and the boy pulled at the oxygen mask, desperate to be heard, his every whispered word punctuated by gasping. “Charles …..killed…..Davis!”  
Alan knew instantly that had to be true…it explained all too well why he had heard nothing from a man he had known for years and served on three active tours of duty in Northern Ireland with.  
“Lauther tell you that?”  
Sherlock nodded and Alan could see from the fear on the Omega’s face he had already worked out what that meant for them….if , no when, Lauther opened his mouth to try and save his own skin….with a soft git like the Beta servant Alan knew that wasn’t going to take very long!

Riddick squeezed Sherlock’s hand even as his other hand found the shape of his mobile phone in his trouser pocket. A quick glance at its screen showed 15 missed calls from Mycroft Holmes under his alias and several from Arvo still watching from the security camera room on the next floor. Alan sent Arvo a quick text before swiping his thumb over the mute and allowing the phone to ring, which it did in a matter of seconds. Alan ached to see the anxious fear in Sherlock’s face as he let go of the boys hand and stood up. He knew the lad was desperately looking for reassurance but that would have to wait. He spoke towards Hoi as he moved to the door “I’ll be right outside. I need to take this call.”  
Outside in the empty white walled corridor Alan stood the other side of the broken glass pane and answered the call. Sherlock’s eyes were fixed on him as he spoke and Alan covered the view of his mouth behind his hand , not knowing how much the Omega could lip read of what he was about to say.  
“What is happening?” Mycroft Holmes was rattled by whatever he had seen on the in house security cams’, the man’s usual impeccable manners and intrinsic politeness gone.  
“There’s no time. Cams’ 8…9…30…31…32…switch them off, blank screens. How long?”  
Mycroft spoke to someone on his end of the line to find out, then back to Riddick. “Charles Magnussen just killed a man in cold blood with a hammer to his skull. Nothing… until you tell me what the bloody Hell is happening in that house!” Is Sherlock in danger?"  
Mycroft heard the guard swallow before he spoke again.” He’s been sexually assaulted. The man you saw killed. Now can I get him the fuck out ? We need to be moving him now!”  
“He’s hurt?” Mycroft could clearly see his brothers weakened state.  
“I’m still moving him! “ Alan’s anger was building again and Mycroft could hear the man’s frustration and behind it raw concern. “ I need to get back in to him!”  
“The camera’s …10 minutes… the most we can shut them down for is 15 minutes.” Alan heard the stress layering Mycroft’s intelligent voice. “ Is it enough?”  
“Have to be. I’ll call you when we are in the car.”  
“I’ll have a medic on standby. Anything.” There was an abrupt silence as Alan Riddick disconnected the line, took a deep breath and opened the door knowing this was it!


	37. Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick makes his move . Mycroft is waiting ....but things don't go as planned.

Sherlock had pushed himself right back against the bed head, knees raised to his chest defensively…the boy’s whole posture screamed no! Sherlock’s terrified eyes looked for Riddick as soon as the guard opened the door.  
Hoi was sat on a wheeled stool at the foot of the boy’s bed, an open rape examination kit on the surgical trolley alongside him.  
Alan felt the phone in his trouser pocket begin to vibrate silently as someone repeatedly tried to contact him, calling again and again. The Alpha ignored it watching the room cam as the red light that showed it was recording blinked and turned off. Only then did he draw his gun and move forward.  
“Calm yourself Sherlock! A rape exam is standard practice after a sexual assault.” Hoi sounded stressed.  
“He didn’t do that!” Sherlock gasped in rejection.  
“Get your hands off him you sack of shit!” Riddick’s voice was changed beyond all recognition….the threat clear and obvious in the Alpha guard’s aggressive snarl. “You so much as touch him and you’re dead!” Hoi froze in fear as the cold heavy metal of a gun barrel was pressed hard to the back of his neck. “Up! Move away from him, hands out front where I can see them!”  
“Alan, the camera?” Sherlock’s weak voice warned the Alpha, trying to protect him even now.  
Hoi stiffened as he stepped away, Riddick following his every move with the gun. “Listen to the Omega Riddick. Everything you do is being watched. You won’t get away with this!” Hoi was babbling.  
“The Omega.... has a fucking name!” Alan snapped. “Shut your mouth and keep it bloody shut!”

Alan reached one handed for the oxygen mask around Sherlock’s face, removing it and tossing it onto the bed. He pulled down the bag of fluids Sherlock's drip was attached to and did the same.  
“Stop! He needs that oxygen! You can’t do this he isn’t stable!” Hoi spoke up.  
“Can and am.” Riddick growled. “Hands where I can see them, one wrong move and I swear to God ….Come here Sherlock, slide over to me!” Riddick slid the arm holding the gun under Sherlock’s thighs and his other muscled arm round the shaking boy and stood, his strong arms filled with an Omega who was panting already. “You make so much as a sound Hoi and I’ll blow a hole in your crotch the size of a fist! Now move ….slowly …to the door. We’re going for a little walk ….just the three of us!”  
“Alan?” Sherlock was barely audible and Riddick didn’t dare risk a glance down at the boy.  
“Ssh you’re okay!” Alan soothed as he gestured with his head, watching Hoi closely as the Beta opened the door.

Alan stepped out into a corridor that was empty except for one man and a slumped body at the far end.  
Arvo stood, back to the wall, opposite the door, his level gaze met Alan’s as soon as the door opened. “Want some help man?”  
Riddick’s relief was unhidden as he grinned. “We need to get to the cars. The cams’ are off but not for long!”  
“Walk!” Arvo said forcefully as he shoved Hoi ahead of him. “One sound and it’s all over, you understand me?”  
Hoi nodded.  
“ Move, nothing to worry about, we’re just taking Sherlock for a check-up at the hospital.” Riddick spoke flatly as Sherlock hid his face against Alan’s neck and the Alpha felt the boy’s rapid faltering heartbeat and fast, shallow breathing against his skin as he carried the Omega along the long empty corridors, waiting as door after door was unlocked until finally they were outside, the cold air making Sherlock shiver in his thin, short sleeved hospital gown. “Nearly there lad.”  
Alan broke into a jog as they neared the staff car park, knowing time was short. Arvo had a grip on Hoi forcing the man along, their feet crunching loudly on the wet gravel driveway.

Riddick stood Sherlock gently down and the boy slumped helplessly against the car. “Can you stand love?”  
Sherlock nodded, eyes closed as he swayed weakly before forcing his eyes open determinedly.  
Alan opened the car door and half pushed , half lifted Sherlock into the back seat as Arvo forced Hoi around to the other side of the car and roughly forced the Beta doctor in before handcuffing him and fastening the seatbelt around the doctor.  
Alan leant into the back seat, speaking only to Sherlock in a low whisper as he pressed the knife from his utility belt into the Omega’s long fingered hands. “We’re going now lad….you and me. Push this against his belly, if he opens his mouth stick the bastard right in the gut.”

Alan slammed the car door and met Arvo’s eyes as he stood. “Thanks for this. You go left, I’m heading right. Protection will cover you within ten minutes.”  
Arvo nodded. “Good luck man.” Before getting into his own car, slamming it into reverse and driving at speed for the gates.  
Alan slid into the driver’s seat and span the car around, tires digging deep into the gravel of the driveway. “Alright there lad?” he checked as he drove fast towards the exit with its guards and red and white striped barrier.  
Sherlock nodded, too short of breath for speech. Alan could hear the boy struggle for every breath and a glance in the mirror revealed just how pale and sick the Omega looked, a bluish tinge about his mouth that scared Riddick.  
“You so much as relax your fucking jaw and you’re a dead man Hoi. Shut the fuck up, sit still, you’ll live.”  
Hoi met Riddick’s deadly stare and nodded as Alan slowed the car down to a normal speed unlikely to raise any alarm as they neared the gates with its manned checkpoint.

Riddick reached for his mobile phone as Arvo’s car stopped ahead of them and Bull and Tosh, two guards Alan knew well, stepped up to speak with Arvo.  
“Riddick?” Mycroft’s voice was sharp.  
“Two cars exiting now, the first car turning left towards you is us. The second car is a decoy; you let it pass before you block the road…. its headed right and away from you. Understand me?”  
Sherlock’s eyes shot to Riddick at the blatant lie. “Don’t take your eyes off that bastard lad! Not for a second!” Alan growled.  
“You have someone else in the car?” Mycroft demanded sharply.  
“A hostage, unharmed. Your brother has a knife to his gut.”  
“Shit!”  
Alan’s eyes opened in genuinely amused shock as the swear word left Mycroft’s upper class mouth. “Calm the Hell down. I’ve only two hands or did you expect me to jam the gun up my arse and aim it all ways while driving!”  
Mycroft drew a deep breath in audibly. “If ANYTHING happens to my brother Mr Riddick you will wish for death long before you meet it….”  
“Had a feeling you’d say that.” Alan’s voice was elated as Arvo cleared the checkpoint. “We’re heading towards you now. Remember let the second car out before you block the road.”  
“You cleared the gates? “ The line went dead with no reply. ” Move in as soon as Sherlock’s car passes! Let car two out before blocking traffic” Mycroft ordered his agents on the ground.

Alan drew up slowly to the checkpoint and opened the black tinted windows of the BMW.  
“Hey Alan, whose that in the car with you?” Bull’s voice was friendly enough.  
“Hoi and Sherlock, the lad needs medical attention at a hospital.”  
Bull leant closer and peered into the back seat of the car, noting Hoi’s rigid sweaty face and Sherlock’s gasping breathing. “The Omega doesn’t look too well Alan.” Riddick heard the flat threat of violence hiding behind the words. “C'mon Sherlock step out the car.... I’ll call for an ambulance.”  
Riddick raised his gun and let it be seen. “Open the barrier.”  
“I can’t do that Alan. Let the Omega out the car.” Bull reached for the car door.

Alan didn’t spare Bull a second glance as he fired point blank into the Alpha’s shoulder joint and it exploded in a spurting gush of bright arterial blood as the man fell back screaming in agony. Tosh came sprinting from the small office that controlled access in and out of Apple Dore's ornate gates just as Alan slammed the black BMW into a fast reverse , slammed on the brakes and floored the accelerator pedal before opening fire from the open window forcing Tosh to take cover. The BMW shot forward speeding at the barrier as Tosh crouched ready to open fire and Alan fired once more , deadly and accurate , striking the guards Kevlar bullet proof vest over his heart just before the BMW hit the barrier at top speed, splintering the painted wood and spinning around tires screeching on the wet tarmac until Alan could control it.

There was a cry from the back seat as Hoi was thrown forward held in place only by his seat belt and Sherlock who wasn’t wearing his was slammed hard against the black leather and chrome headrest of the front passenger seat.  
Riddick hit the accelerator and sped away while alarm bells screamed out in in the house behind him and armed guards came pouring down the front steps racing for vehicles and the gates as Mycroft’s agents pulled a large white van across the road blocking it completely as Alan's car crested the hill and was gone.


End file.
